The slow descent
by FumeKnight
Summary: Add had suffered a horrible past and was kept in isolation for most of his childhood he was at the brink of madness from the library but he escaped. Now that he is still sane and kind he went out and got himself recruited for the el search party. Hope you enjoy the story.
1. Leaving home

**This is my first fanfiction reviews would be helpful. Also if you haven't read the summary im going to bend the story a bit from the original since Add will be recruited to the party from the beginning but first his past comes first.**

* * *

><p>In a place where time itself seems to be still for eternity, where the vast hallways of the library stretched as the eye can see lays a boy reading one of the books of the library filled with nasod knowledge, the boy had white hair, white clothes with a black t-shirt with a purple logo on it but what was more interesting was his eyes, they were purple but his left eye was different with a scar that goes from his forehead to his cheek which sometimes flickers depending his mood. He rises from where he was laying and starts speaking to himself.<p>

"How long have i been here? Am i still sane or have i crossed the line already?" These were the thoughts of Add that was still trapped in the library.

"I still remember like it was yesterdaythe day i saw my parents die and my escape to this library, luckily there were rations and clothes for me here so im good for a little longer, but it seems the library will collapse at anytime now.  
>I need to find a way to get out of here but everywhere i go comes back here! Dammit!"<p>

It then hit him if he fell here when he was escaping then the exit has to be above him!

"So that's how i can escape! Why didn't i think of that earlier? But the only problem is that i cant fly..can i?"

Add looked around and he saw around him broken nasods that were here when he fell, since they are no longer operable maybe he could use their parts to make something to make him fly out of the library.

"Hmm..yes this will do, good thing i read these books of nasods maybe my time here was not a waste after all."

Add began tearing apart the broken nasods for parts and not long he had enough parts to make something out of them.

"Lets see if i put the wire here...then make that part here...and make sure the force of magnetism is operable there...its done!" He said with a cry of joy on his voice.

"Lets test this creation of mine for a bit so that i can get used to it." He then thought something that he needed to name his creation. "Hmm...I think ill call them dynamo how does that sound?" He asked his nasod creation of his in which they made some sounds to confirm that they liked it.

For about 20 straight minutes Add was calibrating the dynamos to match his movements and 10 more minutes to make sure everything was fine after training a bit with the dynamos.

"This is so awesome now i can get out of here, kekeke!"

*Rumble*

"What was that?!" Add looked at the rumble that fell, he looked up and saw that the library was starting to fall apart.

"Now that im ready to leave you want to stop me? Fuck that im out of here!" As he said that he flew up and got out in time to see the library that he lived for as long as he can remember crumble in ruins. Add just started talking like he knew the library was alive and listening.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Add just heard a loud roar coming from the wind from where the library was, but sounded like it was saying: "Your welcome"

Add then proceeded on walking with his dynamos, when he stopped to look at a sign saying: Ruben village ahead.

"Ruben village maybe i can get some information there and maybe some food as well."

As Add was heading to the village he heard something to his left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for the time being. Next chapter will include Elsword, Aisha and Rena.<strong>


	2. Ruben Arc: Meetings

**Here are somethings about the story they all will be on their 3rd job path, ill make the stories through arc and as of now ill begin the small Ruben Arc later on ill make the rest of the arc when i get more inspiration.  
>I don't own the characters or the game it belongs to Kog i only own the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Add went to check the noise that he heard to his left and discovered 3 people fighting something, once he got closer and a better view he saw that they were bandits, the farthest bandit was the only one to be worried his size was 2x bigger than the other bandits and it looked like he had a lot of experience in fights.<p>

"Who are the people that the bandits are fighting?" As Add asked to himself he saw a boy with red hair with a big great sword, a girl with purple hair that looked like a magician and another girl with green hair and a bow.

"Whats taking so long they are only 3 and your 9!" Yelled the big bandit in a furious state that could destroy a tree.

"They are really strong Banthus! Almost as strong as you!" Yelled the little bandit to his boss.

"So his name is Banthus.." thought Add.

"Bah! Bunch of weaklings. Fine! Ill do it myself!" Right as Bathus said that he jumped at the boy to attack with his sword but the boy blocked with is great sword.

"So you blocked my blow? Lets see how many you block until your tired!" With that said Bathus began a barrage of attack to the boy and every single one were blocked.

"Amazing.." Add said in amazement to the boy that was holding his ground. Meanwhile the purple and green girl attacked Banthus from behind.

"Ugh! You little pests! Move it!" Banthus shoved the green girl away and now was facing the purple girl.

"Oh no I'm out of magic!" Said the purple girl shaking with fear of Banthus.

"Hehehe! Now ill dispatch of you so that i can finish that boy and girl." Said Banthus to the boy shaking from the incredible blows of Bathus and the girl he shoved. "Time to die!"

"Noooo!" Screamed the girl with fear of death.

"Leave her alone!" Said the red boy.

"Crap if i don't help she will be dead!" Said Add to himself, but how can he stop a sword from hitting her? That`s when hit him, his dynamos can make a magnetic shield to block the blow.

"Ok here we go its do or die now!" Add said while running to the girl. "Dynamo!" He yelled the dynamo and with that the dynamo made exactly what he wanted a shield of magnetic force to repel the sword

"Wh-what!?" Said Bathus stunned from the force of the shield and from the mysterious guy in front of him.

"You wont hurt anyone anymore!" Yelled Add with his left eye flickering. "Take this! Void breaker!" With that Add made a condense electronic black hole with his dynamos then throw it to Banthus and also caught 5 of the bandits as well.

"Wow.." Said the red boy.

"You'll regret this you punk!" Said Banthus while running away with his lackeys.

Add then turned around to the purple girl and extended his hand to her.

"Are you ok?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes..thank you very much." Said the purple girl while gripping Add hand, her legs are still shacking from the fear she felt before.

"Who are you?!" Yelled the boy at Add with his sword pointed at him.

"Now now no need to be aggressive to him he did save us." Said the girl with green hair. Now that she was closer Add noticed another thing about her, her ears were longer than the others.

"(An elf?)" He thought.

"How about we introduce ourselfs to each other? That way we can get to know each other." Said the purple girl.

"I'll go first my name is Elsword I'm 14 years old and i like swords." Said the red boy.

"(Elsword huh? I'll remember that name.)" Thought Add.

"I'm Aisha the great magician i'm 16 years old thank you for saving me." Said the purple girl.

"(Aisha? That´s a cute name.)" Thought Add.

"My name is Rena the elf nice to meet you." Said the green girl.

"(Rena? So she is an elf, wait she didn't said her age, maybe its best not to ask)." Thought Add.

"What's yours?" Said Aisha with a smile to Add.

"My name..call me Add and..how old am i even? Dynamo can you scan me to see how old am i?" With that request the dynamos started scanning Add while the rest were in awe with the nasod machines. Once they were done they putted an holographic image with the number 16. "So I'm 16 years old didn't know that" But Add knew how long he was in the library since he fell when he was only 8 years old. 8 whole years of his life were spent in that library.

"I've been wondering what those things were since you appeared Add what are they?" Said Aisha while Elsword was wondering the same thing.

"These are my nasod creation i call them dynamo, they are good for a lot of things like carrying, attacking and flying." Said Add and when he said flying Elsword was shocked.

"Flying!? You can fly on those things!?" He yelled surprised at the idea of flying with those things.

"Yeah want me to show you?" Add asked Elsword just nodded like a little child. Add just hopped on the air and his dynamos created a magnetic force to keep him balanced, Add just flew around like he knew how to fly since he was born, it felt really natural to him.

Add slowly came down to the gang. "See?" Add said to Elsword and in response Elsword said

"Can i fly too?" Add just shacked his head and said

"Sorry i only calibrated the dynamos to let me fly for me to let you fly i needed to calibrate them to you." Elsword then sulked a little it looked Aisha did the same so Add had an idea."But i can do this Aisha come here." Aisha was a little confused to what Add wanted with her.

"Wah!" Aisha said with a little blush on her face when Add grabbed her bridal style. "What are you doing!?" She screamed at him.

"I'm doing this." With that Add flew up with Aisha around in bridal style. "My dynamos can only fly with me but if i carry someone i can make them fly with me." Add noted to Aisha, she didn't mind him carrying her since it was a lot of fun flying around with him.

Add put Aisha down when they finished flying around she still had a little blush with her but in the end she enjoyed the flight.

"Well it was fun but I'm going to Ruben village now see you guys around." But just as he was starting walking

"Wait your going to Ruben village? So are we! How about we go together we are safer that way against the bandits." Said Elsword

His plan was actually not bad, bandits might still wander around to some easy prey.

"You got a point there." Said Add as he was walking with the gang side to side. "(At least i found some friends now.)" He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, i might post a new chapter later today if i find some inspiration if not today tomorrow.<br>Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Ruben Arc: Painfull truth and practice

**I only own the story not the characters.**

* * *

><p>Add was walking with the gang along the road, Elsword's idea paid off since a few bandits were roaming around to find someone to rob.<p>

"Hey Elsword you said you were 14 right? But my dynamos say your 13 why's that?" Asked Add.

"Hehe so my lie was caught yeah i'm 13 does that bother you?" Elsword asked with somewhat serious tone.

"No its the opposite i'm surprised that your so young yet so strong." Add said with amazement behind him.

"I'm not strong enough until i can be at her level i'm just an ant." Said Elsword.

"Wait Add did your dynamos record stuff like our age and moves?" Asked Aisha a little bit worried Rena seemed to be looking at Add with ill intent.

"If that bothers you i can delete that personal information but ill keep the moves is that alright?" Aisha and Rena agreed with a relieved sight.

"We are here, welcome to Ruben village." Elsword announced.

Ruben village was quite the peaceful place, the gentle breeze and running water made this place quite beautiful, the buildings were a medieval that made it look like the past that Add was never happened.

"Hey Elsword is there anyone here that is wise?" Add asked to him, Elsword thought a bit until he said.

"Chief Hagus knows a lot of stuff you can go ask him he's the guy with the beard." He pointed at where he might be.

"Chief Hagus..the guy with the beard ok thanks are you going somewhere as well?" Elsword sighed.

"Yeah i need to report to Lowe what happened today, what about you two?" Elsword asked Aisha and Rena.

"For your information I'm going to talk to Ann and Rena is coming with me." Rena just nodded her head in response.

"Whatever flat chest." Elsword mocked.

"What did you say Elbaka!?" Aisha yelled in anger.

"Their at again..." Sighed Rena of annoyance.

"What did you called me!?" Now it was Elsword`s turn to yell in anger.

"This is gonna take awhile you better go." Said Rena to me in which i agreed.

"See you guys later." I said to the 3 of them, Rena waived then putted a face that made my spine crawl turned around, all i could see is a Aisha and a Elsword trembling in fear.

Add walked around the village for a bit until he found a man with a beard. "(That must be chief Hagus.)" He thought.

"Excuse me are you chief Hagus?" Add asked the bearded man.

"Why yes i'm Hagus and the chief of this village, how can i help you?" Hagus emitted a calm and relax vibe around him which made Add more comfortable.

"Can you tell me which way is to the village to Nanaria?" Hagus was shocked by the question which made Add worry.

"I'm sorry my friend but that village was destroyed 700 years ago."

"...What?" Add couldn't understand how can 700 years passed if only 8 years have passed for him? "What year is it?" Add asked still in denial.

"Its 1997 from the El Lady calender." This was proof enough for Add the 8 years that he passed in the library were 700 years on the outside.

"keke..ke..you got to be kidding me..." Add couldn't contain anymore as tears began to drop to the ground.

"Hey Add!" Aisha was calling him from a far while walking to his way.

"Hagus please don't tell them what you saw here ok? I don't want to make them worry." Add was cleaning his tears away.

"Don't worry ill keep it a secret. Tell them when your ready." Said Hagus comforting a sad Add.

"Hey Add Elsword needs a favor from us even though he is too stubborn to admit it." Add just took a deep breath and turned around to Aisha.

"Really? What does he need?" Aisha was a bit concern since she could kinda tell that he cried but hold the question for later.

"Apparently Lowe asked Elsword to go to the El tree to see if the El shard was there." Add looked serious now.

"You think someone would dare to take the El shard from its place?" Aisha nodded.

"Some scouts reported that some bandits were chatting that Banthus was going to steal the shard for some ED." Add was taken a back to what he just heard but kept calm.

"Lets go to Elsword now Rena must be with him." Add then started walking alongside Aisha, it didn't take long for them to see Elsword and Rena.

"Yo so you gave him the message grape head?" Aisha was infuriated with that but kept her cool.

"Yes cherry head." It looked like they were about to go on a fight again but this time Add intervened.

"So Elsword which way is to the El shard? The faster we get there the more chances we can get it before Banthus." Add looked at Rena that had a smile that said thank you.

"We need to follow that road up ahead and climb a bit." He informed.

"Hmm..before we go can we use the wood dummies to practice a bit? I would like to record some more skills of yours to get used to your styles." The gang just nodded and started using their skills, Elsword went first.

"Flame geyser!" He screamed and pounded his great sword to the ground in which a geyser with flames towered above them, he then rolled clumsy and proceeded with some sword combos.

"That's impressive." Remarked Add with Elsword's power and technique. Aisha was next.

"Chain fireball!" Aisha launched fireball after fireball with that skill, she then continue with a few combos until she yelled "Lightning bolt!" A barrage of lightning strikes hit the dummy in which made the dummy to ash.

"Wow Aisha your really strong, you really deserve that great magician title." Said Add which made Aisha happy with a tiny blush but no one noticed. Next was Rena's turn.

Rena started to use a combo of martial arts with her feet then shouted "Multiple stinger!" She shot 3 arrows in a very disperse area then shot another 3 arrows but in a more narrow way, she then used her bow to combo a few arrows then yelled "Backflip shoot!" She backflips into the air and shoots 3 arrows in a 45 degree angle.

"That was awesome Rena!" Add said in awe of her way of handling the dummy.

"Thank you Add but now its your turn to show us your skills." Since Add asked about their skills it was now his turn to show them.

"Seems fair, watch closely." Their were paying very good attention to Add and his movements.

"Lets show them what we can do dynamo." With that Add started to so some combos using his dynamos. He threw concentrated plasma energy at the dummy which made the dummy to start falling but just before the dummy fell Add made a small electronic black hole to continue his combo until he yelled "Pulse bullet!" With his dynamos he created a small electronic ball that on impact exploded violently that the dummy took some damage, just when everything seemed finished Add yelled again "Void breaker!" This was the skill he used against Banthus, Add threw a black condensed ball of electricity that sucked 3 dummies at the same time and after a few seconds exploded with such magnitude that the dummies were destroyed to bits.

"W-wow Add your really strong!" Said Elsword in amazement.

"Yeah i can't believe you destroyed 3 dummies at the same time!" Said Aisha, Rena was just speechless to Add's combos and skills.

"Well i think we practiced enough we better go now to the El shard." Said Add with a smile on his face, the gang just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>There ill make a new chapter tomorrow. Please post your reviews and tell me if you are enjoying the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	4. Ruben Arc:The shard and the rest

**I don't own the characters just the story. In a side note thank you whitemist0 for following the story hope you keep enjoying the story as i'm making it.**

* * *

><p>Add and the gang followed the path that Elsword pointed out, there were some bandits and angry birds but they were easy to deal with.<p>

"I feel bad for the birds, we are trespassing their territory after all." Said Add in with a sad tone. "Don't feel bad they are always like that to everyone." Said Elsword with a bright face which upped Add spirits.

"We must be really close to the El tree, get ready." Elsword said with a serious tone.

And right on cue the El tree was there but someone was there already. Banthus with the El shard in hand.

"You!" Said Banthus shocked and infuriated by seeing the gang. "This time you won't get so lucky!" With that Banthus started to run against the gang. Rena and Aisha were on the back shooting fireballs and arrows while Add and Elsword were in the front dodging and hurting Banthus.

"Elsword I'll take his back you take the front!" Said Add and with that he blinked to the back of Banthus knowing that Elsword could take Banthus strikes like last time. This time Banthus was in big trouble since the tables have turned against him.

"I don't have to put up with this. Go my pet eat your dinner!" Banthus summoned a white beast with claws that could destroy a tree in half.

"He had a beast like that tamed!?" Remarked Add from the beast that he's facing right now.

"We don't have time for this we need to get the El shard now!" Said Elsword with an angry tone.

"Lets finish him quickly to catch Bathus!" All of the gang then began to gather energy for their strongest attacks.

"Flame Geyser!" Elsword pounded the ground making a geyser of flames.

"Multiple stinger!" Next was Rena that keep the beast conscious with 6 arrows.

"Lightning Bolt!" Aisha then kept the beast on the air while dealing continuous lightning damage.

"Void breaker!" Last was Add which made sure the beast wouldn't stay up from his condescend electronic explosion shot.

"Now that was a combination!" Said Add with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah we did so much damage to that beast." Said Aisha still catching her breath until she noticed that Add was hurt on his left arm. "Add your arm!" The gang then looked at Add's arm it was indeed hurt but nothing serious.

"It must of happened when i blinked behind Bathus, nothing too serious just a scratch." Said Add with an apreciative look.

"We couldn't get the El.."Said Elsword with a sad face.

"Yeah we didn't but we will get it back!" Said Add which boosted Elsword spirits.

"Yeah your right! You better watch it Banthus, because we are getting that shard back!" Now this is the Elsword we knew.

"We better go to the village to report what happened here." Elsword didn't want to go since he knew that Lowe was going to give him a long talk.

After Add and the gang arrived at the village the gang split again, Elsword went to Lowe while Add and the girls went to rent a room in a inn.

Welcome, how can i help? Said the innkeeper.

"We would like to rent 3 rooms please." Said Aisha since Add was making some adjustments to his dynamos.

"Here are your keys don't lose them now." Remarked the innkeeper.

"I'm going to my room now, can you guys call me when dinner is ready?" Asked Add to the 2 girls.

"Yeah we can call you, what are you going to do?" This time asked Rena.

"Well i wasn't able to fully calibrate my dynamos hence my scratch, so i'm going to make sure they are perfect next time." With that Add went to his room, he spent a great time calibrating and examining the information he gathered today. "Maybe i should make myself a computer, that way i can store stuff and manage data better." Took him about 10 minutes to make his portable holographic computer (PHC for short).

*Knock*knock* "Hey Add dinner is ready." Reminded Rena to Add.

"Coming." Announced Add surprised that it was dinner time already.

Add went downstairs examining information with his new computer, once he sit down he putted his PHC away and started eating.

"This is delicious! Who made it?" He asked, Aisha pointed to Rena that looked a bit embarrassed. "You are really good cooker Rena! I haven't had tasted anything this good before." Said Add with amazement.

"Come on i bet your mother makes dishes like this all the time!" Said Rena just as Add was about to take another bite. *Clack* Add putted his fork and knife down.

"Thank you for the food it was delicious.." Said Add leaving without making eye contact with Rena and Aisha.

"Was it something i said?" Rena said concerned Aisha was the same.

Short after Add left to his room Aisha went to check on him. *Knock* "Add you there?" He didn't responded. Aisha then turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. Once she was in she saw him sitting on a chair looking through the window, gazing at the moonlight and the stars.

"Add?" She said his name again, he didn't responded. She got closer to him. "Add?"

"Huh?" Add turned his head to notice that Aisha was behind her with a concern face.

"Is everything alright Add?" There was concern all over her voice.

"Yeah just thinking of things. How was your day with Rena?" Add said trying to avoid the subject about him.

"My day was good i went shopping with Rena, visited Ann and even saw Elsword training." Aisha said with a much brighter expression but still want to know if somethings wrong with Add.

Add and Aisha talked more about their day how Add made a portable holographic computer and Aisha learned a new skill that would show Add on the next day.

"Its a little late Aisha if you stay here any longer Rena will suspect something is going on here." Aisha agreed since Rena does sometimes get the wrong impression.

"Good night Add." Aisha said with a smile with heavy eyes.

"Night." The same with Add's case.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill make a new chapter later on if not today tomorrow like last time. Please post your thoughts and opinions of the story so far. You support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	5. Ruben Arc:The search and the phoru

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you for following the story zapraptoe hope you continue to enjoy the story as i****'m enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Add p.o.v<strong>

Morning came after a few hours, I wanted to sleep a little more but i was denied. I did some verification's on my dynamos before leaving my room. I waked up very early in the morning so most of the people were still asleep. I left my key on the counter so that the innkeeper could see that i left.

"This town is truly beautiful and peaceful.." I said out loud.

I walked around a bit too since i only met chief Hagus and was straight to the El tree with the gang. I passed through Ann's accessory shop where Aisha and Rena spent their time, it wasn't much but at least it had a good vibe. I then went to the training ground, since it was still early morning nobody was there training not even the cadets. I then thought that maybe i should practice in a place were no one would be bothered by the noise.

"Hmm..the forest is a quiet place to have a little warm up." I thought out loud, so i headed towards the forest and trained there for the rest of the morning.

**Rena p.o.v**

I woke up, brushed my face and went to Add's door. "Maybe i should apologize for what i said.." I thought out loud while walking.

*Knock knock*"Add you there?" No response. *Knock knock*"Add?" I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Maybe he's still sleeping.." With that i headed downstairs.

"Good morning." I Said to the innkeeper.

"Good morning how was your stay?" Asked the innkeeper.

"It was really nice." I then saw that the innkeeper was holding a key.

"Who's key is that?"

"I think it was from the boy that came with you, he even left a note to me saying that he loved his stay here, how nice of him." I was terrified that i thought i was the reason he left them.

"I must find him.." I Said with concern after i went upstairs to tell Aisha that Add left. "What!? He left?" Aisha was shocked with the news.

"He must be still near since it is still morning, lets go find him."With that me and Aisha went to find Add.

We asked the people if they saw a boy with white hair with machines on his back, but all they said was that they saw nobody.

"This is hopeless! He must be very far now.." Said a sad Aisha.

"..." I couldn't say anything because I'm blaming myself for what happened.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Elsword showed up since his morning training was over.

"Elsword..Add left us.." Aisha was on the verge of crying.

"No he didn't grape head he's in the forest." Me and Aisha eyes suddenly went wide knowing where he was.

"How do you know that Elsword?" I asked.

"Well i always wake up very early to train and when i was ready to train i heard Add saying that he was going to the forest to warm up so that the rest can sleep in peace." Said Elsword indifferent.

"Then we should go there Rena! He must still be training." I agreed with Aisha.

"Ill go with you guys since i gotta do a request from chief Hagus there anyway." We agreed and followed Elsword to where Add might be.

**Add p.o.v**

"Add! Where are you?" Someone was calling for me. "Hmm? Who's calling me?" I followed the voices that was calling me, turns out it was Rena, Aisha and Elsword.

"Hey morning." I Said with a smile on my face.

"Add!" Rena quickly went to give a me hug. "Whoa there Rena calm down i wasn't away for THAT long you know." I said still with a smile but surprised with Rena's behavior.

"I'm sorry.." She said.

"Why are you sorry for Rena?" I asked her.

"I thought you left because what i said at the dinner table so.." I felt like i cause worry to her friend.

"Ah that well it just made me remember something that's all. I wasn't going away with just that Rena." I tried to comfort a now relieved Rena.

"Have you two made up now? I gotta do something." Elsword said impatiently.

"What do you even need to do Elsword?" Asked Aisha.

"I got to make William phoru write an apology letter for chief Hagus since he's been stealing and pranking the innocent." Said Elsword with an annoyed tone.

"Can you describe the phoru maybe he passed through me while i was training." I asked.

"He wield's a sword and has blue clothes." He described the culprit.

"Ah..so its that phoru that i saw." Elsword eyes widened and started to shake Add.

"Where did he go!? Tell me!" I was about to feint from all the shaking.

"He went over there.." I pointed towards the ruins.

"Then lets go!" Said Elsword while running where I pointed before. "W-wait for us!" I said trying to recover from all the shacking Elsword did to me.

Once i was good i ran with the girls to were Elsword went. Once we arrive Elsword and William were already fighting.

"William slash!" Yelled William while making a very powerful swing with his sword.

"You copycat that's my skill! Mega slash!" Elsword did the same thing but it was more powerful than William's.

"Ah friends help me!" With that many phoru appeared, in great number.

"Elsword focus on William we take care of them!" Said Rena, Elsword nodded and continued fighting William.

"Attack!" Said one of the phoru charging at them.

"Particle prism!" I shouted making a prism that made of molecular particles that made the phoru running really slow. "Aisha use your new skill!" I said and with that Aisha concentrated and yelled.

"Flame wave!" Aisha made a wave of flames going against the phoru that were trapped in the prism Add created eliminating most of them. Rena appear on the other side and shouted.

"Assault kick!" Rena did a powerful kick that eliminated the remaining phoru.

"Nice job Rena!" Said Aisha.

"I'm done too." Elsword said with a beat up William.

"Now write it or do we need to go round 2?" Asked Elsword to William that was shacking from the thought of facing him again.

"I'm sorry!" With that William ran until the gang couldn't see him anymore.

"What did he write?" I asked, on the letter said 'I'm sorry ill never bother the village again, signed William.'

"At least that's one less problem to deal with." Said Elsword with a sigh.

I and the gang then left the forest and by the way my stomach started to growl.

"I'm starving.." I said in a monotone voice.

"That's what you get for leaving without breakfast." Said Aisha while giggling with Rena, Elsword didn't laugh because his growled as well.

"Welcome to the club." I said with a smile, Elsword could only smirk to my joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here ill make a new chapter tomorrow. Please put your thoughts and opinions about the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	6. Ruben Arc:The cake and the Ancient phoru

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

><p>After Add and the gang returned to the village they went to Ann's place.<p>

"Why are we going to Ann's place again?" Asked Add.

"Well Ann said that she was going to do her famous cake and also she invited us to have lunch there once we found you." Remarked Aisha while skipping happily.

"You convinced me with the cake!" Said Add while thinking him eating the cake. "Oh i never thought you liked sweets Add." Said Rena a bit surprised.

"Who doesn't like sweets Rena?" Said Elsword while holding on to his stomach.

After a few minutes they arrive at Ann's place which was filled with the smell of food.

*Growl*"...Calm down we're here!" Yelled Add to his stomach while blushing, the rest of the gang just laughed at Add.

"Ann we're here!" Announced Aisha to Ann.

"Your just in time! I've baked the cake just now." The cake was beautifully done,it was a chocolate cake with chocolate sprinkles around and Ann's logo on the middle. "We'll leave the cake for desert, let's eat my curry for now." She looked at Add with a troubled look. "Who are you?"

"Oh right how rude of me for not introducing myself, my name is Add nice to meet you." Said Add with a bow and a smile.

"My what a well mannered boy! You must make your mother proud!" Rena and Aisha quickly panicked when Ann said Add's mother, Add just waved his hand signaling that its ok, but in his mind he was remembering his past. Ann was a bit confused with the fuss that Rena and Aisha we're doing.

After the meal that Ann provided to the gang they felt full of energy again. "That curry was delicious Ann!" Said Aisha.

"Yeah your meals are always better than the ones we get at the camp." Said Elsword with a smile.

"Now for what you all been waiting for!" Ann said while giving everyone a slice of her cake.

"Finally! The cake!" Yelled Elsword eagerly to eat Ann's cake, he wasn't the only one since Add's been waiting as well.

As soon as everyone ate one fork of the cake they thought they were in heaven. "So delicious.." Said Add but with a sad tone.

"Add?" Asked Ann worried.

"Oh don't mind me Ann, the cake is really delicious!" This time he said in a brighter tone to avoid questions.

"Oh good i thought i made a mistake." Said Ann with relief, but the gang saw through that tone that something's wrong, but they decided that they would wait until Add was ready to say anything.

The gang then said goodbye to Ann with a bright smile, they went shopping for a bit as well, Add bought some chocolate bars, Aisha and Rena went to see about accessories and Elsword went to see some swords but none were any better than his.

"Elsword!" A person that had the same clothes as Elsword came running to him.

"Oh Lowe what's wrong?" Add noted the name Lowe as Elsword's drillmaster.

"Did you go and made William write it?" Asked Lowe.

"Yeah i got it here."Elsword handed the note to Lowe.

"Good ill give it to Hagus when i get the chance, but we got news from our scouts." The gang took a serious look now. "They say they've seen Banthus going to White mist swamp, i want you to go and get back the shard from Banthus before he escapes." Lowe requested Elsword.

"Ok ill do it! Guys ready for another go with Banthus?" Elsword asked the rest of the gang, they all nodded in agreement.

"You got good friends Elsword, now go get that shard back!" Lowe said to Elsword with a kind and stern voice.

Add and the gang were already inside white mist swamp fending off bandits, tree knights and animals that were with Banthus.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Said Elsword annoyed at the enemies.

"Cmon Elsword, Banthus must be up ahead now." Said Add in a calm matter to calm him, which he succeeds to do.

After going a bit further while defeating enemy after enemy they see Banthus.

"Banthus!" Elsword screamed in anger.

"Huh? What!? How did you find me!?" Banthus was surprised with the gangs arrive. "Bah! That doesn't matter ill just defeat you and be on my merry way!" Unsheathing his sword and making a fighting pose, the gang did the same thing.

"Roooaaaaaarrrr!" The gang and Banthus we're surprised with the sound that came behind Banthus. With a raging fury an ancient phoru appeared out of nowhere.

"Now is my chance!" Banthus started to run away leaving the gang to fight an enraged phoru.

"This isn't good that phoru is the guardian of the El shard and he thinks we stole it!" Said Elsword while he makes a battle stance.

"Either way looks like he won't respond to reason, so we need to knock him to his senses!" Said Rena already with an arrow pulled on her bow.

"Sword wave!" Elsword swings his sword at high speed making a wave that hits the phoru. Aisha then gets close to the phoru and shouts.

"Gust screw!" Casting a flame pillar surrounding her while hitting the phoru, it staggered the phoru but not enough to make it regain his senses. Rena than shouted.

"Perfect storm!" She aims and fires a tornado to the ground hitting the phoru multiple times but barely scratches the big ancient phoru. Just when Add was about to attack the phoru rammed the gang and swiped twice with its sharp claws severely injuring the gang. Add was still standing but the rest were on the ground trying to get back up, the phoru then began to charge up its fiery breath.

"Oh no.." Said Add while everyone were still trying to get up, Add then began to think that if he gets out of they way they will be even more injured than before possibly killing them. In one moment the phoru fired his fiery breath. "Dynamo!" Add yelled out to his machines to make a shield in front of him with his arms stretched making a shield to the others.

"Add!" Yelled the gang to Add that was now taking all the damage of the fiery breath.

"Urgh.." Add was still conscious even when he took all that damage. "You..you..!" Add was now furious when he thinks that if he didn't block that blow his friends would be dead. "You son of a bitch!" With that said Add was now glowing with electricity surrounding him (awakening). "You'll pay dearly with this, you fucker!" Add then began to gather immense electric energy around him charging his next attack. "Particle accelerator!" He shouted and fired all the energy that he gathered, the ancient phoru fell down with that one attack, the rest of the gang were now on their feet. "Go after Banthus.." Add said weakly.

"But.." Aisha was concerned with Add.

"Go!" This time Add yelled at them. "What do you think we came here for?! If you don't go now he'll escape!" Add said what he needed at Aisha, he then looked at Elsword.

"Ok we'll go but don't die on us!"Said Elsword.

"I told you guys before, i won't go anywhere with just this." He said with a weak smile, and so they began the pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here, i might post another chapter later so be on the lookout. Please post your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	7. Ruben Arc:The goal and the party

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

><p>Elsword, Aisha and Rena began pursuing Banthus and his goons throughout the forest, but Banthus was always at arms reach. "Bwahahaha! You'll never catch me!" Said Banthus with confidence.<p>

"B-boss i can't go much longer.." One of Banthus goons said.

"Your right! So you'll be our escape goat!" Banthus said while making his goon trip, only he didn't know he tripped the goon that had the map to Elder.

"Bye bye!" Said Banthus while waving back at the goon he tripped.

"Boss don't leave me behind!" Pleaded the goon.

"Got you!" Said Elsword while knocking the goon out of commission. Elsword then picked the goon up and started shaking him.

"Where did Banthus go!?" He kept yelling the same question to a unconscious goon.

"He's down you idiot!" Said Aisha whacking Elsword in the head with her wand.

"That hurt you grape head!" Remarked Elsword.

"What you called me Cherry head!?" Remarked Aisha back with anger.

Meanwhile Rena noticed a map flying around that the goon dropped. "Hmm..Elder.." Thought Rena while turning her head. "Would you two stop fighting!" Rena yelled to the both of them which made them both stop fighting.

"I know that they are going to Elder thanks to the map our friend over there dropped." Said Rena in a more calmer tone.

"I gotta to report that to Lowe then, but first we need to go get Add." Mentioned Elsword.

"Add.." Said Aisha in a sad tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile where Add is.<strong>

"Urgh.." Add growled at the pain slowly dragging himself to a tree to rest a bit.

"Grrr.." Growled the ancient phoru.

"You came to your senses now..?" Asked Add while still recuperating from the blow he suffered.

"Who are you..?" Asked the phoru.

"I'm the guy that put you down before you killed anyone.." Said Add weakly.

"You weren't the ones that took the shard..?"

"No, that was the guy running from you.." Responded Add.

"I see..sorry and thank you.." Said the phoru with appreciation and regret for what he did.

*Rustle*Rustle*

"Enemies? If they come i won't be able to fight them.."Said Add with his eyes glued to the bush shaking, turns out it was the gang.

"Ah..you guys, did you get the shard back?" Asked Add only to have silence. "I see.." Just has Elsword was about to say something Add went first. "Then we better go and get it back.."Announced Add, the gang was taken aback a little only to nod in agreement.

"But first we need to patch you up, you look terrible." Joked Elsword.

"I'm not the only one.."Laughed Add pointing out at the gang. It was true Aisha and Rena had their hair in a terrible mess and Elsword and the girls had their clothes teared apart from the ancient phoru.

"Sorry..."Said the phoru regretting of what he did.

"Don't sweat it, if i were in your place i would do the same thing." Said Elsword feeling sympathy for the guardian.

"Easy for you to say!" Said Aisha and Rena at the same time."

"Hey at least he was decent enough not to tear the important parts." Said Add referring their women attributes.

"Pervert!" Yelled Aisha to Elsword whacking him with her wand.

"Why are you hitting at me! He was the one who said it!" Barked Elsword back.

"At least he's decent he let his head fall to not see!" Yelled Aisha and Rena at the same time, which is true once Add saw who they were he looked down the whole time not to see anything.

"Here..if you are exposed on the village you'll be more embarrassed, so the one most exposed take my jacket." Said Add giving it to one of the girls.

"Thank you Add.." Said Aisha, surprising it wasn't Rena saying it.

"Urgh.."The ancient phoru could now see Add's wounds without his jacket and so did the gang. It was bad, he had so many scratch marks and burn marks that it was amazing that he was still conscious.

"Add.." Said Aisha almost crying.

"Don't worry about me..i'm used to the pain." He said with a weak smile.

"Ill take you back to the village." Said the ancient phoru.

"Aren't you wounded as well?" Said Elsword confused.

"We ancient phoru heal much faster than you humans, its the least i can do for what I've done." Said the ancient phoru putting them on his back.

"This is so cool!" Said Elsword acting like a little kid, Aisha was doing the same thing. Rena was taking care of Add's injury's along the way.

"Hey Add?" Aisha started talking with Add.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What you did back there was really cool." She said while blushing.

"Yeah i didn't know you could do that!" Elsword said while remembering what he did.

"Yeah that was a really powerful skill, when did you learn it?" Rena asked.

"I learned it this morning when i was training by myself, it was still a prototype in the forest but what i used on the you, ancient phoru, was the real thing." The gang at this point thought that Add was the strongest one in the group until he spoke again. "But don't think i'm the strongest because we are all equal, like us being friends." That touched their hearts, even the phoru that was carrying them.

After awhile they saw the village over the distance with Lowe waiting for their success.

"Guardian phoru why are you with Elsword's gang? And why are you all beat up?" Asked Lowe to the gang.

"Long story, ill tell you later for now we need to take care of Add." After Lowe saw Add he was speechless, he was badly hurt but alive.

"Take him to Ann, she'll take care of him." Rena and Aisha took a limping Add to Ann while Elsword stayed with Lowe.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword p.o.v<strong>

I was now explaining to Lowe what happened all in detail, at the end we couldn't take the El shard back to its resting place.

"Hmm..this is troublesome, if we don't put the El shard back our relationship with the elves could become in danger." Lowe was really worried, now that he had a better grasp of the situation.

"Lowe give me another chance to get it back, i promise that this time i won't fail!" Elsword said with both seriousness and confidence.

"..."Lowe thought for a bit before talking again."Ok ill give you this last chance to retrieve it." Elsword was about to celebrate "But!" Lowe continued. "I want you to go with a team, your friends helping Add was it? I want you to take them alongside Add."

"You don't need to worry they are in." Elsword said with a smile and quickly dashed to Add and the girls.

"Boy that kid is really troublesome, but with friends like his he'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Add p.o.v<strong>

I was resting on a bed with my wounds bandaged up, Ann was really concern with me but she kept making mistakes behind mistakes while trying to bandaging him up earlier.

"Calm down Ann he'll be fine you too Aisha." Rena said in a calm mannered way.

"*sigh* Your right but i just can't seem to relax!" Said Aisha still concerned with me.

"How about you 2 chance your clothes then? I think the reason Aisha still hasn't gave me my jacket means that you both still have your teared up clothes." I said on the other side of the door, Aisha and Rena blushed a bit before going to change themselves. Ann then entered the room i was, i was still lied down.

"Sorry if you can't sleep because of us!" Ann said with a bow.

"Don't worry about it, its kinda nice to know they have my back." I said with a smile to Ann.

"So.." Ann started to ask me some random stuff like what's my favorite sweet and what animal i like the most.

"We're back!" Said Aisha with Rena and new clothes."Here's your jacket back.." She said in a cute way.

"Thank you Aisha it was getting colder too." I said that while putting my jacket on.

" You really shouldn't move that much!" Said Rena and Ann at the same time. "Don't worry i can move this much around." I said with confidence.

"Guys!" Came Elsword rushing in.

"What is it Elsword?" I asked.

"Lowe gave me another chance to get the El shard back, but i need you guys in my party." He said.

"Really? Well i guess you would need me! The great magician Aisha." Aisha said that in an arrogant way.

"Pass." Said Elsword with a blank face.

"Why you!" Aisha was about to blow up until i intervened.

"Is that so? Am i in the party as well?" Elsword turned to look at me.

"Lowe said that he wants you in the party the most, guess he thinks your great." Said Elsword.

"Who am i to refuse? I'm in" I said the girls nodded in agreement too.

"We go tomorrow morning to Elder right?" Asked Elsword to Rena who just nodded in confirmation. "See you guys tomorrow!" Said Elsword going back to his bed.

"Don't forget to bring the important stuff!" Said Rena in a motherly way.

After me and the girls said their goodbyes to Ann we went to the local inn, we got the key for our room and went to the dinner table.

"Today was a hell of a day.." I said tiredly while eating my food.

"Yeah we fought against those pesky phoru." Said Aisha.

"Not to mention the guardian." Reminded Rena.

"At least everyone was ok in the end.." I said relieved. Everything went quiet but a comfortable quietness, until Add finished eating. "I'm going to bed now, tomorrow is a big day." I said while stretching. I waved the girls goodbye before going upstairs to my room.

It was a full moon tonight so the moon's rays were especially beautiful, so before I went to sleep I went near the window star gazing since this were rare times for me.

*Squeak*

"Huh?" I looked back to see that Rena entered the room.

"(Why is she here? Actually why did Aisha come to my room yesterday as well)?"I thought. "Can i help you Rena?"

"..." She didn't speak.

"Rena?"

"..." I was beginning to feel concerned.

"Rena! Hey! *snap*snap*" I went closer to Rena and snapped my fingers.

"Huh?" Rena finally reacted.

"Finally you respond..you made me worry, so is there anything you want?"

"Oh yeah now i remember why i came here!" She searched her bag to give me a flask of remedy."Put these on your wounds to heal them faster, us elves are well known for our remedies." She said with a smile and honor.

"Thanks Rena ill put the remedy on right away." I took of his bandages to put the remedy Rena gave him, there were parts i couldn't reach so i asked Rena to put them. "So tomorrow morning i won't feel any pain?" I asked.

"Yep no pain whatsoever." She said confident.

"Thanks Rena, is there anything else you want?" Rena then began to think a little bit until she had an idea.

"How about you tell me about your past?" She said with a smile, but my vanished completely.

"..." I didn't even say a word.

"Add?" She asked with some confusion.

"Leave." I said coldly. Rena just left with the image of a my scary face.

"Maybe i rushed him too fast.." She said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here tomorrow ill make a new chapter. Please leave your thoughts and opinions of the story so far, your support is appreciated.<strong>


	8. Elder Arc: Night and road to Elder

**I don't own the characters only the story.  
>On a side note, thank you zXFallenAngelsXz and Western-Otaku for following and putting the story on your favorites. Hope you continue to enjoy it as I'm enjoying making<strong> **it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v<strong>

After dinner Aisha went to her room to read a little bit from her magic book, but she got bored after a few minutes so she decided to go pay another visit to Add's room. She was about to knock the door until she heard someone talking in his room. It sounded like Rena was talking to him.

"How about about you tell me about your past?" Asked Rena. Aisha was frozen she wanted to know his past too, but she decided she would wait until he was ready to talk.

"..." Silence Add didn't responded, Aisha saw that the door wasn't fully closed so she peeked her eye inside.

"Add?" Rena asked with concern, once she took a step Add's face turned really scary, like an animal that was ready to go on a rampage.

"Leave." He said with the same face. At this point Aisha went and hid herself in the shadows.

"Maybe i rushed him too fast.." Rena said sadly. Aisha now left the shadows and went in Rena's direction. "Oh Aisha what are you doing here?" *Slap* Just after she asked Aisha, she got slapped by her.

"What's wrong with you!?" Aisha said furiously. Rena was with her eyes wide open with Aisha's outburst. "Didn't we agree that we would wait!? What would happen if he left us because you rushed him!?" Aisha said while crying a bit. Rena now realized what she done, if Add left before he was ready to talk it would be her fault.

"I d-didn't.."She shuttered with her words.

"Aaaarrgh!" Out of nowhere Add screamed with fury behind his voice, almost waking everyone from their sleep.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

After Rena left Add sat down on his bed with his hands on his head. "Calm down.." He whispered to himself over and over. "This isn't working!" Add's mind was still unstable with his past, every time someone said about his mother or asked about his past he would remember all that he suffered. "Count the stars..maybe that will help.." He said struggling not to scream. "1..2..3..." He started counting but there wasn't that many stars to count so when he reached 258 he lost it. "Aaaarrgh!" Add screamed in anger. "DAMMIT! Get a grip! They will be concerned if you continue to scream!" He yelled to himself while still remembering his past. Eventually he calmed himself down with his dynamos making rubbing movements on his back. "Thank you.." Add said with a tone of appreciation to his dynamos. He then went to sleep leaving only a few tears behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v<strong>

Aisha almost ran to the door only to be stopped by Rena. "Let me through!" But Rena didn't budge.

"Its best if we leave him be, i'm sure that tomorrow he'll be good again.

"DAMMIT! Get a grip! They will be concerned if you continue to scream!" Add followed with another yell to himself but he didn't know that the girls we're behind his door. Both Aisha and Rena now felt even more the need to go in there and help him, but they knew if they do that they would make matters worse.

"Lets leave him alone.." Said Rena sadly.

"If.." Aisha said menacingly. "If he leaves us ill never forgive you.." Rena took those words to heart before she and Aisha went to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<strong>

The next morning Add woke up again earlier than everyone and went to the training ground to see Elsword already waiting while practicing alone.

"Hey Elsword already practicing?" Add said admired that he wasn't the only one to wake up earlier.

"Yeah..how could i sleep with a mission to go out and get the El back?" He said excitedly.

"You never left the village before?" Asked Add bewildered.

"Never, Lowe and her never let me off beyond the village." He said her with a proud tone.

"Who's her? The person that was really strong?" Asked Add.

"Yeah, my sister." He said it again with a proud tone. "

Your sister huh? If she is that strong than you better train 2x more if you want to beat her!" Add said.

"You bet that i'm going to and once i beat her i can finally walk with her side by side, knowing i'm her equal." Elsword said with confidence.

"Can't wait to witness that moment." Said Add with a smile.

Aisha and Rena came to them after their conversation, Add's back was towards them so he couldn't see their gloomy faces.

"Hey.." Said Aisha with a sad tone. Add didn't turned to face them and that made the girls even more gloomy.

"Hey what's with the gloomy faces, grape head?" Elsword said with a concern yet mocking tone. This made Add turn around putting up the biggest smile he could put.

"Hey you guys sure like to sleep! What's with those looks?" Add asked a surprised Aisha and Rena.

"Aren't you angry?" Asked Rena still surprised.

"Angry at what?" Add asked again but he knew the question already.

"You don't need to hide it you know.." Said Aisha with a sad tone.

"Can we forget what happened last night and move on?" Said Add this time with a sad tone.

"Last night? What did you three do?" Teased Elsword.

"Things that you will never experience." Said Add which made Elsword shocked.

"You didn't!" Elsword shouted at Add only to get a punched on the head by him.

"Its nothing like that! Just things you will never experience!" Add said it again trying to clear Elsword's thoughts while looking at the girls seeing them blushing. "You two stop thinking!" He shouted to the girls.

"Then choose better words!" Yelled Rena still flustered with Add's words.

After what seemed like 30 minutes of argument, things calmed down to the point where reason came back.

"So how long is it going to take us to Elder?" Asked Add to Elsword.

"Well it will take us about 10 minutes if we go with cobo's carriage and 30 minutes if we walk." Noted Elsword. "All in favor walking raise your hand." Asked Elsword and all hands were raised.

Though the road there we're some enemies but the gang easily dispatched them.

"Without the enemies its quite beautiful i have to say." Said Add while looking to the scenery.

"Yeah, but after Banthus took the El it disrupted the peace that the forest had." Said Rena feeling the forest.

"Hey how about we play a game to pass the time while we're walking there?"Asked Aisha in a cute way.

"Sounds fun, what game do you have in mind?" Add said curiously.

"Hmm..How about dare to be dared?" Aisha said with a smile.

"Dare to be dared? How do you play that game?" Asked Add now even more curious than before.

"Its simple you dare someone something, if you think that their dare is weak then you dare something stronger." Explained Aisha.

"Ah i see but can we agree on a few rules?" Asked Add.

"Sure, what rules you want?" Asked Aisha.

"Well how about this, no adult dares or dares about that said person?" Asked Add.

"Dammit.." Cursed Rena and Elsword under their breath.

"What did you both said?" Said Aisha in a menacing tone.

"Oh nothing!" Said Rena and Elsword at the same time but in truth Rena wanted to dare Add to say about himself while Elsword wanted to dare something adult.

"Ill go first, Aisha i dare you to praise me!" Dared Elsword.

"You little..! Fine!" She cursed. "El..sword you...you..!" She was about to explode. "Are...great...there! I said it!" She said it while suffering.

"Now its my turn." Said Rena. "Add i dare you to carry Aisha on your back!" Dared Rena to Add.

"Too weak." Said Add mockingly.

"Oh ho.."Said Rena.

"Rena i dare you to carry Elsword's sword with one hand."Dared Add.

"Fine!" She said but it was harder than it looked, she could only drag the sword for 3 inches. "Damn Elsword what is your arm made of?!" Stunned Rena with the swords weight.

"My arm is made the same as yours its only used to the weight." He said with pride behind its strength.

"Its my turn again since Rena's dare was weak." Said Add.

"Your right now who will you dare?"Asked Aisha thinking he was going to dare Elsword.

"You" Said Add with a smile.

"Heh?" Was the only thing Aisha could say.

"Aisha i dare you...to hug me." Aisha just froze.

"Oooohh." Said Elsword and Rena.

"Why are you guys saying that? I'm feeling kind of cold so i dared her to give me a hug to warm me up a bit." Said Add a bit annoyed with the both of them, but what he said was true it was a bit cold that the gang felt. "Of course this is a weak dare so if she wants she.." Before Add could finish Aisha was already hugging him. "Could dare something else..well." Add and the gang were speechless, Aisha was hugging Add like he dared.

"Are you warm already?" Aisha asked while blushing. "Uh..yeah thanks." Said Add awkwardly while trying to break the hug.

After the awkward moment with Add and Aisha they stopped the game and a long silence came. A few moments later they saw the outskirts of Elder.

"There's the town!" Yelled Elsword breaking the long silence. "Thank god.."Aisha said relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now a new chapter will come out in a bit, if not today tomorrow. Please leave your thoughts and opinions of the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	9. Elder Arc: The quest and the new guys

**I don't own the characters only the story.  
>There's something you readers must know before i forget to mention, when they change their class 2 years didn't pass yet. After the Altera arc those 2 years will pass.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the gang arrived at Elder they were greeted by a middle aged man.<p>

"Can i help you?" Asked the man.

"We are the El search party, chief Hagus and Lowe told us to retrieve the El from Banthus that went in this city." Explained Elsword.

"Ah yes! Chief Hagus told me that adventurer's were coming here, you must be them." The gang nodded. "Then welcome to Elder, my name is Hoffman the great merchant of Elder." Announced Hoffman.

"Nice to meet you Hoffman." Said Add the rest introduced themselves to Hoffman.

"Nice to meet you too, but i ask you adventurer's a favor?" The gang were confused. "You see the merchant's in Elder don't trust outside people very much, so i would like you to help 2 people that are doing this request i gave to them and in return the merchant's will trust you for your shopping and such." Hoffman explain.

"So who and where are these people?" Asked Rena.

"If you go through the town you'll reach Wally's memorial bridge that's where they are, i don't know their names but you will know who they are from their clothes."

The gang waved to Hoffman to Wally's memorial bridge with only the knowledge of they are wearing different clothes from the rest. "So what's the request Hoffman gave us Elsword?" Asked Add.

"It says to recover the stolen goods some bandits took from them." Elsword said slightly annoyed.

"Hey cheer up man think of it like this, your helping them and at the same time training." Said Add trying to cheer Elsword up which he succeeds. "Now where are those 2 people that Hoffman told us?" The gang wandered around a bit until they heard shouting.

"Scare chase!" They heard it up ahead until they heard another shout.

"Wolf stance 2: wind wedge!" When the gang arrived a girl did a numerous thrusts with a spear to various bandits and a boy fired a guided missile towards the bandits the girl threw against the boy, knocking them out. They saw the gang and started to run against them.

"Dynamo shield!" Add yelled as the dynamos began forming a shield in front of the boy and girl making them face plant on to the electric shield, note that the shield is to block and repel not to harm. Add and the gang began to slowly reaching them, then Add extended his hands towards them. "Hey you guys alright?" Add asked concerned.

"Uh..yeah." Said the boy and girl grabbing both his hands to get up.

"Sorry if i did that, i didn't know if you guys were going to attack us or not." Said Add with a smile.

"Well we thought you guys were some more bandits so we were about to attack you, thank you for stopping us."Said the boy apologizing

"Wait a minute, Add look at their clothes!" Elsword then took Add's attention to their clothes. The boy was wearing some kind of heavy armor with some blue clothing around the edges of the armor, the girl on the other hand was wearing some traditional clothes with orange, red and white clothing.

"Oh i get it you two must be who Hoffman was referring, but you two don't seem to be from this continent." Said Add.

"Yes that's true we're are from Fluone continent, I'm from Hamel city the capital of the Senace Kingdom and she is from the Xin Empire." Explained the boy.

"How rude you two are!? How about introducing ourselves!?" Yelled Aisha to Add and Elsword.

"Your right Aisha! I'm very sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Add nice to meet you." Said Add with a smile.

"My name is Elsword." Elsword said a bit annoyed.

"I'm Rena the Elf pleasure to meet you." Said Rena in a well mannered way.

"I'm Aisha the great magician nice to meet you." Said Aisha with a smile.

"I'm Chung nice to meet you." Said the boy.

"(So his name is Chung..)" Thought Add.

"My name is Ara Haan nice to meet you, say hello too Eun." Said the girl after she transformed with nine tails behind her and red eyes.

"Hello everyone my name is Eun nice to meet you all." Said Ara with a voice that seemed different.

"Wh-What is this?!" Said Elsword and the gang surprised except Add.

"Nice to meet you Eun hope we can be good friends." Said Add like he already saw this before.

"Oh..I'm surprised you are so calm, most people would be shocked or at least surprised that Ara looks like this. So why aren't you?" Asked Eun.

"I already saw a magician, an Elf and a lot of other things, the chances of me being surprised are very low." Said Add in a calm manner. "Plus I'm not talking to Ara right now but to a being possessing Ara right?" Pointed out Add.

"You are correct. You intrigue me, but just so you know Ara can hear us." Pointed Eun out as well.

"Of course she can hearing us or she wouldn't let you possess her like that."

"Um..can someone explain me what's going on?" Asked Elsword confused with the girl's as well. "Also we need something to do here, remember Add?"Pointed Elsword out.

"Ill give you the easiest and briefest explanation, Eun is a spirit that Ara met on a very tragic day i don't really know what happened but Ara made a contract with Eun and now they can merge into one being and becoming much stronger than before." Explained Chung to the gang.

"Oh that clears out that out of the way." Said Elsword with relief.

"Also what did you needed to do here anyway?" Asked Chung while Ara returns to normal.

"We're here to help you deal with these bandits then report back to Hoffman with you two." Explained Elsword.

"Oh really? Thanks we really would appreciate your help!" Said Ara cheerfully.

After the chat the gang began to eliminate bandit after bandit like they were bugs, Chung and Rena used two skills to make the gang resistant to elements and damage so no damage was afflicted to anyone. Later on no more bandits were around and the gang got the stolen goods back to Hoffman.

"Ah thank you very much! Ill tell the merchant's what you guys did, I'm sure they will trust you now." Said Hoffman happily. "Please enjoy your time in Elder ill contact you if we find anything about Banthus." He said while waving them goodbye.

"So what now? We wait?" Said Elsword a bit bored.

"Well think of this a opportunity to get to know our new friends." Said Rena.

"Ah!" Ara said while slowly falling, she braced herself for the impact but it never came.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Add holding Ara in his arms.

"Y-yes thank you very much." Said Ara appreciating Add's help while slightly blushing.

"Well there's one thing you know about Ara, she's pretty clumsy and falls a lot of times to the ground." Said Chung a bit annoyed with Ara.

"I can't help it! Oh how i wish i was less clumsy.." Said Ara in a wishful way.

"Don't worry Ara if you fall again ill ask my dynamos to catch you." Said Add in a comfortable way.

"That's your weapon? Some useless machines?" Said Chung in a surprised way.

"I wouldn't say that Chung his dynamos can really do damage! Also they can do a lot of stuff as well." Said Aisha in a awe tone.

"You shouldn't judge just a book by his cover Chung or you'll regret it. "Add said with a menacing tone with his dynamos flashing.

"I'm sorry!" Apologized Chung quickly.

"I'm glad you understand! Now i see Ara uses a spear and has the Aid of Eun, but you use a cannon?" Asked Add.

"Not just any cannon its called the Destroyer and i also use my guardian stone Freiturnier to help me." Explained Chung.

"Oh what does your guardian stone do? I'm intrigue now." Said Elsword now giving his full attention.

"My guardian stone lets me transform into a berserk mode to have unlimited cannon balls in my Destroyer while giving me a boost in my armor." Further explained Chung.

"Oh can you show us? Can you?" Said Elsword with excitement.

"Yeah look closely." Said Chung to the gang while touching his guardian stone, while some light emitted from the stone a mask started to cover Chung's face with a long blue hair going all the way to his knees, while emitting a strong force."This is my berserk mode." Said Chung with a mechanical voice.

"That's so cool!" Said Elsword almost praising Chung.

"How old are you two?" Asked Rena.

"I'm 17 and Chung is 13." Said Ara.

"Your the same age as me Chung!" Said Elsword.

"I'm 15 and Add's 16." Noted Aisha.

"Wait what abo..." When Ara was about to ask Add covered her mouth and dragged her to Chung.

"Sorry about that but don't ask Rena's age. Whatever you DO." He added DO like it was the last thing Chung and Ara should do.

"Ok.."Said Both of them frightened.

"I'm going to Luichel to see the accessories, are you coming too Rena?" Asked Aisha.

"You bet ill go! You coming too right Ara?" Rena asked.

"Yes of course!" Said Ara with excitement.

"What about you guys?" Asked Rena.

"Me and Chung are going to the blacksmith then rent the rooms at the inn." Said Elsword to the girls."What about you Add?"

"I'm just going to take a little stroll around the city to clear my head for a bit, then ill go to the inn." Clarified Add.

"Ok see you soon pretty boy.." Said Eun stunning the gang and Add too.

"Eun! You shouldn't say that to him!" Said Ara to Eun.

"I gotta take Ara's side on this one. That was unexpected."Said Add.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave the story here for now, next chapter will come soon if not today tomorrow.<br>****Let me clarify a few things as well, Raven , Eve and Elesis are from different Arcs. Raven and Eve will only appear at the Altera Arc while Elesis will appear at the Velder Arc. Also on note i haven't decided the pairs yet so i would like you guys to decide the pairs. Do not forget the title of the story it involves with Add and his sanity since I'm going with the Diabolic Esper path.  
>As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	10. Elder Arc: The chat and the randomless

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

><p>After that awkward moment with Eun the gang split to their destinations. The girls went to Luichel for some accessory shopping, Elsword and Chung went to the blacksmith and Add just went to take a stroll.<p>

"The gang has 2 more members.." He thought out loud. "Huh?" He noticed towards his right there was a sweets shop. "Hmm..maybe i should buy more sweets, you can never go wrong with sweets!" He went inside and bought a bunch of candy and lollipops. "Now to store them on my PHC."He said storing his new sweets on his computer.

"Aw...I'm done with it.." Add looked to the right and saw a girl sulking to something, he went to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing.." Said the girl with watery eyes. Add then brought his PHC and summoned a lollipop.

"Here i hate seeing someone crying so take it." He said with a smile to the girl giving her the lollipop.

"Really!? Can i really have it!?" The girl said with excitement.

"Have a good snack." Said Add while waving goodbye to the girl happily licking her lollipop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Elsword and Chung's were discussing about some random things like what's stronger a sword or a cannon. Until Chung started discussing something else.<p>

"So how long do you guys know Add?" Asked Chung.

"We only know him for a few days, but he's really cool." Said Elsword with admiration to Add.

"How well do you guys know Add, like his past, his tastes and such." Further questioned Chung.

"We don't really know much about him, the only things we know about him is that he loves candy and that he will always protect us when we are in a pinch." Noted Elsword with pride to his friend.

"How can you trust him that easily?" Said Chung somewhat shocked.

"The same way i can trust you."Said Elsword back, with that Chung didn't bring Add's name again when they reached the inn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the girls they were seeing and buying accessories and talking about various things. Until Eun started talking, but this time without possessing Ara.<p>

"I was wondering how long you guys know each other?" Asked Eun to the gang.

"Me, Aisha and Elsword know each other for about a week, we only know Add for a few days."Said Rena.

"Where are you Eun?" Asked Rena.

"Oh Eun is trapped in this hairpin." Said Ara pointing to the hairpin on her head.

"Oh so that's were Eun is." Said Rena and Aisha at the same time.

"Um..do you know anything from Add?" Asked Ara.

"We don't know much about him only that he likes sweets and that he protects us." Said Aisha.

"And that he has a terrible past." Bluntly said Eun.

"What!? Is that true!?" Asked Ara a bit shocked.

"We don't know that. Every time we try to ask him about his past he tries to dodge the question." Said Rena with a sad tone.

"But we will wait until he's ready to tell us." Aisha said with hope behind.

"And if he doesn't?" Further asked Eun.

"Then he doesn't, simple." Said Aisha still with hope that Add will share with them his past. The girls then headed back to the Inn where Chung and Elsword were talking with each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Add was still taking his stroll around Elder eating a chocolate bar along the way, now that he was alone with his thoughts he was starting to think of ways to become stronger.<p>

"Hmm...how can i become stronger? Upgrading my dynamos is a must since they are part of me." Said Add out loud while his dynamos were making sounds and some movements. "Of course your part of me! You are my creation and since I'm your master its my responsibility to take care of you." Said Add in a tender way to his dynamos which in turn made some sounds and started to rubbing them on his face. "Stop! I get it! That tickles!" Said Add while laughing, after awhile he started to think again but it was no use. "Ill think about it another time, right now i need to go back to my friends."Said Add heading back towards the inn.

* * *

><p>When Add arrived at the inn the innkeeper gave Add his key and informed him that his room was the last one at the right, with that out of the way Add went to the living room where the gang was.<p>

"Hey Add how was your stroll?" Asked Rena.

"It wasn't bad i got to buy some sweets and saw some good scenarios, by the way who wants a sweet?" After Add asked everyone had their hands up, he then took out his PHC and summoned some sweets for everyone.

"Hey Add what's that?" Asked Chung.

"Oh this? Its my portable holographic computer, PHC for short, it lets me view information much easier and store stuff like sweets or gear." Explained Add.

"Wow! Can you also communicate with that computer?" Asked Chung blow away with Add's computer.

"Well its possible but i need to give that person a transmitter to communicate and change information, speaking of which everyone give me your hands." Further explained Add while giving everyone a small device.

"What's this?" Asked Ara.

"That's the transmitter the left button lets you give me a signal where you are and accept incoming calls, the middle button makes a holographic screen to talk with people with the same device or to access information and finally the right button lets you transmit the information you want to my PHC. There's a small wire to the side that you can connect to any computer." Explained Add, soon after he showed how to operate the small device.

"Thats how you do it but be warned, it has a limited battery for a day and limited range if you are more than 250 meters away from someone you won't contact them."Warned Add.

"Really? Then how do we recharge them?" Asked Rena.

"As long as you are about 250 meters range around me they will recharge on their own, since my PHC can recharge them without being in direct contact with them." Further explained Add.

"When did you made these devices even Add?" Asked Chung.

"When i was taking my stroll, i do lots of stuff when I'm alone." Noted Add.

Out of a sudden Eun possessed Ara and embraced Add, this made everyone scream "Heh!?"

"What is the meaning of this Eun!?" Asked a flustered Add.

"Oh cmon let me stay like this for a bit longer.." Teased Eun, with that Add blinked away from his spot thanks to his dynamos.

"You stay away from me, foxy!" He said running upstairs to his room.

"Oh he's playing hard to get..." Said Eun in a seductive way.

"Eun look what you've done!" Yelled Aisha with fury.

"Oh? Looks like someone is jealous..." Teased Eun.

"Well i bet Ara has something to say about this as well!" Said Aisha and right on cue Ara took over her body again.

"Eun what did you make me do!" Said Ara while blushing a lot.

"Sorry Ara i just wanted to see his reaction, it was priceless and i want more." Said Eun getting ahead of herself.

"I need to apologize to Add right away!" Ara said but Aisha teleported in front of her.

"If you go now you'll only make things worse!" Said Aisha still angry.

After awhile of very angry comments, jealously sighs and some teasing everything went back to normal, Rena used Add's device to convince him that Eun wouldn't bother him again, surprisingly enough Add came back down still wary of Eun though. Hoffman later came to the inn to talk to the gang.

"Ah there you guys are! I need another favor to ask you adventures." Said Hoffman.

"What is it Hoffman, and can we do it tomorrow its getting kind of late." Asked Elsword since it was already 7 PM.

"I'm sorry but it can't it has to be done now." Confirmed Hoffman.

"I need all of you to go to the shadow forest and defeat the leader of the Ent's. "Debriefed Hoffman.

"What did this Ent's do and are?" Asked Chung. "The Ent's sometimes hurt travelers that are in the shadow forest and as you all know, the shadow forest is a shortcut that we use mainly for messages and packages, their last attack almost made a traveler lose his leg!" Said Hoffman.

"Ok Hoffman we will do it." Said Elsword.

"Thank you kind adventurers!" Hoffman thanked the gang and left the inn.

"Are we coming too?" Asked Ara.

"Of course we are with them now." Confirmed Chung.

So they all left the inn towards shadow forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, ill make a new chapter tomorrow. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	11. Elder Arc: The Shadow Forest

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also on a side note I'm going to prolong the pairs until i reach the dungeon: Suburbs of Wally's Castle, after the dungeon i will take the suggestions on hand and decide. By the by thank you SuzukaMizuchi for following and putting the story on your favorites, hope you keep enjoying the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>It was still noon and the sun was still up, but once the gang arrived it looked like that night time had come despite it still be sunny. After a few minutes of walking some presence was being felt around the gang.<p>

"Do you guys feel that?" Asked Rena.

"N-no!" Stuttered Aisha obviously afraid that something will jump at her. After a few more steps they heard a child's laughter.

"Did you just-" Elsword was about to question the sound until Add intervened.

"Shut up!" Said Add trembling a bit.

"What's wrong Add? Are you scared?" Asked Ara a bit worried with him.

"Me? S-scared? Why would i b-be? G-ghost's don't exist so why am i s-scared?" Stuttered Add trying to say the words.

"How cute." Was the only thing that Eun and Rena said at the same time.

"Shut up!" Yelled Add embarrassed, then a few spirits appeared and seemed upset with the presence of the gang.

"Waah!" Yelled Aisha out of pure fear.

"What the heck is that!?" Only questioned Add still shacking from the enemy.

"That's an enemy!" Yelled Elsword while running to one of the spirits and successfully defeating them.

"I-i can't do this!" Yelled Aisha while curled up in a ball.

"Don't worry big sister Aisha ill keep them away from you!" Said Chung with confidence and keeping the spirits away from her.

"I-i need to help them.." Said Add but he didn't have confidence or muscle on his words.

"Don't worry Add we can take it from here, go and try boosting Aisha's spirits up in the meantime." Said Rena in a calm fashion while shooting arrows to the spirits. Add tried to help Aisha out but even he was still afraid so he couldn't say anything.

More spirits came to the aid and some dark magicians abandoned their place to fight the gang but they were no match whatsoever to them.

"God dammit! If i can't help them then I'm just useless!" With that said Add remembered how he saw his parents and relatives being killed right in front of him, how he felt how he was useless back then and he surely doesn't want to feel it again.

"Hey Aisha.." Add said almost like a whisper but still audible for her to hear.

"Huh..?" Aisha looked at Add which had a smile and a serious face on.

"Don't you think they kinda are living magic orbs?" He told Aisha. She looked around and still saw the spirits.

"Wh-what are you talking about? They aren't that!" Yelled Aisha to Add, but after she did she looked apologetic.

"Look carefully! If there are dark magicians wouldn't they be magic orbs that can control objects? I may not know much about magic but that's a better explanation to what they are don't you think?" Explained Add.

"But i don't feel any magic on them!" Noted Aisha.

"What if the dark magicians are concealing their magic to make them look like spirits?"Further noted Add.

"Huh? That's impossible..wait no that's possible!"Said Aisha even more confident. "Alright ready or not here i come magic users!" Said Aisha preparing to make some spells.

"Good..now for my case.." Add thought to himself. "Their are energy...energy..energy." Add kept whispering to himself. "Energy..Okay...I'm good now."He said to himself with more confidence and went into battle with his friends.

"Hey Add you feeling better now?" Asked Ara still worried about him while dodging some attacks.

"Concentrate on attacking and dodging first then we'll talk!"Said Add while defeating some spirits and dark magicians, Aisha was just bombarding the spirits and magicians with fireballs.

"Add what did you said to big sister Aisha?" Asked Chung surprised with how Add made her surpass her fear.

"First why do you call her that and second less chit chat and more fighting!" Was all that Add said after dodging some spells.

After awhile the dark magicians retreated for a few moments only to bring their leader while the spirits retreated as well.

"Kira-Kira will get you!" Was the only thing that the dark magician leader said.

"Get him!" Yelled Elsword with his swords pointing to Kira-Kira, the gang then started to attack Kira-Kira got knocked out before he could do anything.

"Weak." Was the only thing Elsword said.

"So Chung why do you keep calling Aisha big sister? It doesn't bother me but why?"Asked Add.

"Well she is older than me, also i think of her like a big sister."Noted Chung.

"She's an older sister? So not! Who would want a flat chest like her to be a big sister?" Commented Elsword.

"Elsword..." Ara looked at Aisha that looked like she could kill Elsword right there right now, but instead she whacked Elsword so hard with her wand that almost made him unconscious.

"You big idiot!" Yelled Aisha furiously.

"Hrrnn..." A strange sound came through the forest.

"What was that?" Asked Rena, out of nowhere all the spirits that retreated came back inside a big tree like monster.

"Isn't that?" Chung said surprised.

"That's the Ent leader!" Shouted Elsword.

The Ent looked really tough and intimidating, the look of his face was of pure hatred. The Ent started to attack the gang by swinging one of his hands downwards followed by an upwards swipe with his other hand, Chung, Ara and Aisha got hit by the attack but Aisha withstood the attack since her mana shield activated.

"You stupid tree!" Yelled Elsword with anger backing up, with a blue aura started to glow on him not only that he became stronger than he was before (awakening). "Vitality aura, Unlimited blade!" He shouted and started making multiple slashes to the Ent and ended by releasing a fiery energy towards the end stuttering the Ent. "Ha..ha..still not enough.."Said Elsword exhausted the blue aura was also gone, suddenly Aisha teleported to the side of the Ent and shouted.

"Gust storm!" It looked like the skill Gust screw but with a wider range and more powerful. Rena appeared from the rear and shouted.

"Aero Tornado!" She backflipped into the air and shoots a giant wind sphere 45 degrees downwards trapping the Ent for a few moments while dealing heavy damage, the Ent wasn't able to keep his balance much longer and Add saw that so he went for the final skill.

"Alright..lets do this!" Said Add with electricity surrounding him (awakening) he then began to gather immense electric energy around him charging his next attack. "Particle accelerator!" Add shouted.

"Ara! Chung! Watch closely this is gonna be so cool!" Said Elsword still exhausted while they were paying close attention to Add. Add then released all of his energy that he collected and fired all of it to the Ent which fell over not moving an inch.

"Whoa.." Said Chung amazed with Add's skill.

"That was very powerful don't you agree Eun?" Asked Ara admiring Add's strength.

"You can say that again..now I'm even more interested by that boy." Said Eun almost sounding that she wanted Add for herself.

After the gang confirmed that the Ent was down and out they left the shadow forest, at the entrance of the forest Hoffman was waiting for their return.

"So did you adventurers did it?" Hoffman asked with anticipation, the gang just gave him a thumbs up saying it was a complete success. "Oh thank you very much! Now we won't have anymore troubles with the packages. Ill inform you adventures if Banthus is around here in the meantime have a good rest you deserve it" Said Hoffman with a smile on his face, it was almost nighttime when the gang left the forest but since the forest was always dark they didn't know the time.

"I'm exhausted!" Said Elsword when he flopped on to the couch.

"Yeah your right but at least no one got seriously hurt." Said Rena happily looking at Add.

"We got stronger though. Aisha, Rena and Elsword got a new powerful skill that's something not to pass." Said Add happily knowing that they are growing stronger.

"Hey Add.." Aisha started to talk to Add.

"Yeah Aisha?"

"Thank you for saying those stuff to me and sorry of yelling to you." Said Aisha.

"You don't need to apologize i would probably do the same thing if our papers were reversed." Said Add to comfort Aisha.

"Hey Aaaaadddd..." Said Eun in a seductive way but Add reacted faster and blinked away from Ara's position."Oh what's the matter? Afraid of me?"

"In a matter of fact yes, i don't know what you will try to do with me so I'm very wary of you!" Barked Add to Eun.

"Oh how mean but i guess i understand i do sometimes carry things pretty far." Said Eun in a cute way.

"Stop messing with me!" Add said embarrassed with Eun mocking him.

"Hahaha! Oh you are so much fun toying with but do i sense some disappointment?" Eun said and everyone stared at Add which only had a very scary face.

"I'm going to my room don't try to convince me to come out Rena, not this time." Add said almost menacingly to Rena.

"What was that all about?" Asked Chung confused with Add's actions.

"Rena.." Aisha called her with a sad tone.

"Leave him be Aisha and you Eun don't toy with Add anymore okay? I think he's not well." Clarified Rena.

"See what happens when you toy with people Eun!" Said Ara furiously.

"...He's not well? Okay i won't toy with him anymore." Confirmed Eun.

"Good now i need to go apologize him for Eun and my part." Said Ara leaving the gang to go upstairs.

Ara's p.o.v

I went to Add's room and knocked it. *Knock*Knock* Add didn't answer. "Hey Add its me Ara, I came to apologize from my part and Eun's too." He still didn't responded but there was some footsteps inside the room towards the door.

"Your forgiven now leave me alone.." He said with a sad tone.

"But.." Ara tried to continue the talk.

"LEAVE!" Yelled Add with fury. This made Ara scared and left with a sad face going back to the gang

* * *

><p>Add's p.o.v<p>

I went back to my room holding my left hand to his face with an enraged look. "Dammit..dammit..Dammit!" I kept telling myself that. "Why can't i forget these memories already!? Why!?" I said with tears streaming down his face. "Why?" I asked the roof only to get silence.

*Knock*Knock* I didn't bothered to respond."Hey Add its me Ara, I came to apologize from my part and Eun's too."

"(Why can't she tell me that tomorrow...)" I thought. He decided to go to the door and open it but his body refused to open it. "Your forgiven now leave me alone.."I said with a sad tone. "(There i said it your forgiven now leave me.)."I thought.

"But.." She tried to say something else.

"LEAVE!"I yelled with fury this time, I heard her footsteps becoming quieter and quieter until silence came again. "I can't believe i yelled at her..i need to apologize tomorrow.." I said it like a whisper before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill bring a new chapter. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	12. Elder Arc: The dare and the shot down

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v Early morning<p>

Add was woken up feeling something heavy on his chest he didn't know what it was since it was dark, once his eyesight was beginning to adjust he saw 2 black figures on top of his chest, the morning rays than began to enlighten the room and he saw Ara and Aisha sleeping soundly on top of him. ("What in the El lady's name...") Was the only thing he thought, but being the nice guy he is he let them sleep a bit longer with his face blushing. All he heard was their breathing and sometimes they would move around to make themselves more comfortable least to say every time they did so they were getting closer to his face. ("Enough is enough dammit!") He thought to himself.

"What in the fuck is going on here!" Add yelled still blushing.

"Uh...?" Said the two girls still with sleepy eyes and while still sleeping they started to come really close to Add's face for some reason.

"N-no, no, no, no!" He stuttered to say while blinking away from them with sweat coming down his cheek, after a little while the girls were fully awake to see an intensely blushing Add.

"We didn't did we?" Asked a blushing Aisha to a also blushing Ara.

"Add was awake for about 15 minutes letting you two sleep a bit longer, but when he thought it was enough he yelled and you two began to come awfully close to his face, luckily he blinked away to avoid..your kiss." Informed Eun to only make Aisha and Ara panic and blush even more.

"We what!? Oh no! This is so bad! What was i thinking!" Said both the girls thinking what would they have done if Add didn't think ahead. "Wait..Add was awake 15 minutes ago.."Aisha said looking at Add like he's done something to them.

"Don't worry Aisha he didn't do anything, I've been watching all that time and he didn't do anything. He's quite the gentleman to let two lady's rest peacefully and not do anything to them." Clarified Eun to the girls.

"I knew that he wouldn't do anything.."Aisha whispered to herself with a faint smile.

"Hey!" Add yelled to the girls stunning them. "I believe i need an explanation to why you two were sleeping on my bed and how you got in my bedroom if i locked the door." Said Add patiently waiting for their response.

"You see...it began when i came downstairs back to the gang." Started to explain Ara.

* * *

><p>Ara's 3rd person p.o.v Last night<p>

Ara came downstairs back to the gang with a sad face. "What's wrong Ara?" Asked Chung with a worried face. "He didn't forgive you?"

"He did but he didn't open the door and he yelled me to leave.." Ara explained to the gang.

"We heard the leave part but i thought it was for Eun, never thought he would yell at you." Said Chung with some anger inside his words.

"..." Eun didn't say a word in all the time has passed.

"Hey Eun why are you so silent?" Asked Elsword surprised that she hadn't made a remark yet.

"I feel sorry for the guy that's all so i refuse to speak ill of him." Explained Eun in a sad tone that surprised Ara and the gang a bit.

"Do you know why he's acting like that?" Said Rena in hopes that Eun knew.

"I only caught a glimpse of his past." Remarked Eun.

"Can you tell us!? Please we need to know!" Said Rena almost begging.

"...I'm sorry but i won't." Said Eun.

"Why!? Please tell us!" Begged Rena even more.

"Do you care about Add? If you do then don't ask." Said Eun in a cold way, the gang then became silent for awhile until Rena broke the silence.

"Is it that bad?" She asked with sad eyes.

"...Yes so wait until he tells you guys." Said Eun quietly.

After awhile the gang had dinner without Add and then went back to the living room of the inn.

"Let's play a game!" Announced Elsword with a smile trying to lift the mood.

"That's a great idea Elsword!" Said Chung siding with him.

"(That might be fun.)" Thought Ara.

"What game is it?" Asked Aisha curious now.

"I know let's play truth or dare!" Said Rena a bit cheered up now.

"Uh..."Said Ara with a concern look on her face the same as Chung.

"Don't worry it won't involve our pasts! Just our present." Said Rena trying to cheer both of the which she succeeds.

"Who goes first?" Asked Eun with a tint of excitement in her question.

"Ill go first!" Announced Aisha.

"Why are you going first?" Asked Elsword a bit annoyed since he wanted to be first.

"Ever heard of lady's first?" Aisha said with a smile.

"Your no lady! Rena and Ara are since they hav.."Before Elsword could finish Aisha Whacked her staff on to his head. "At least let me finish!" Said Elsword irritated only to get a very scary Aisha looking daggers to him. "..." He said nothing.

"That's what i thought." Said Aisha triumphant.

"Rena truth or dare?" Asked Aisha.

"Dare!" Remarked Rena "Alright Rena i dare you to go over Ara take her spear then dance a bit with said spear!" Dared Aisha.

"Seems like fun!" Said Rena excited so she did exactly like Aisha said and Rena done a silly dance with Ara's spear.

"That was really fun!" She said with a smile while seeing the guys talking to each other.

"Your turn Rena!" Said Aisha.

"Chung truth or dare?" Asked Rena.

"Dare." He said with a blank face.

"Chung i dare you to point your destroyed at Elsword and then ram him!"She dared Chung that easily complied only to say

"Sorry Elsword but a dare is a dare!" before ramming the huge cannon on Elsword.

"My turn?" Asked Chung only to get a nod by Rena with the same smile she had before.

"Ara truth or dare?" He asked.

"Well since everyone is going with dare so am i."She said with a smile.

"Okay, Ara i dare you to hug Rena from behind with all your strength!" He said that while making Elsword (still conscious) look what he had dared only he didn't realized what he had dared her, Ara did what Chung asked and what Chung and Elsword saw was heaven to them, Aisha quickly saw their faces and whacked the both of them on the head.

"What was that for!?" Elsword asked furiously only to see an angry Aisha with a devilish Rena behind her since Ara stopped hugging Rena. Elsword and Chung got a big punishment by cleaning the dishes for a month afterwards.

"Alright its my turn." Said Ara.

"Elsword truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said bluntly.

"Is it truth that you love someone from the gang?"She asked while giggling for a bit.

"No!" He said almost yelled.

"Oh..do i detect a liar?" Said Eun in a teasing way.

"No I'm not lying! Its my turn now!" He said a bit annoyed and faintly blushing.

"Aisha and Ara truth or dare?" He asked to both of them.

"Hey that's no fair you can only do one of us!" Said Aisha angry at him.

"Ill ask the both of you and ill let my next round pass fair enough?"He asked a bit annoyed with explaining.

"Well ill leave an exception to you." Rena said intrigued.

"So the both of you truth or dare?" Elsword asked again, Aisha and Ara looked to each other and nodded then they both said

"Dare!" In unison.

"Hehehe.." Elsword laughed a bit making the girls a bit uncomfortable. "I dare the both of you to go to Add, if he is asleep then you have to sleep with him if he is awake you need to kiss him!" Elsword said with a smirk on his face, while the girls just blushed at the directions he gave them.

"Now that's stepping the game Elsword!" Said Eun quite impressed with him.

"It will also be the end of the game for them as well!" He said proud of his work.

"Ara..let's hope he's asleep.." Whispered Aisha to Ara.

"Let's see what will be his reaction." Said Eun a bit curious.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v Present time<p>

"And here we are, we got in thanks to Aisha's Teleport spell and since you were asleep we needed to sleep with you all night."Further explained Ara still with a blush.

"Damn that Elsword.." Add cursed Elsword's name for what he dared.

"Well looking at the bright side luckily i was asleep so you both didn't kiss me, although if i didn't blinked away thanks to my dynamos things would be..."Add shut himself up before he would put the girls in panic again, Eun noticed that. "In any case I'm going downstairs to get breakfast, I can't wait for what comes ahead." Add said sarcastically. "Also Eun."

"Huh?"She said confused.

"Thank you for not telling them."He said with a smile to Eun.

"Your welcome but you will need to repay me someday." She said with ill intentions.

"Oh boy.."Was the only thing Add said before leaving his room with the girls behind.

Soon after he was finished eating his breakfast the rest of the gang came down to eat as well. "So Add how was it last night?" Elsword said with a smirk on his face.

"(I seriously want to leave..)" Thought Add while the Aisha and Ara were blushing a bit. "I can't say much but to ease your mind it was quite comfortable, the likes you'll never have." He shot Elsword down with that one remark making Rena and Chung laugh so much they needed to hold onto their stomach's while Aisha and Ara blushed heavily.

"Touche Add touche." Was the only thing Eun said impressed with his comeback.

"I'm going for a stroll see you guys later." Announced Add to the gang while leaving the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill give another chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	13. Elder Arc:Changes

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you Anime watcher524 for following the story and adding it to your favorites hope you continue to enjoy the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>"Add wait up!" Said Chung still giggling a bit about Add's remark.<p>

"What do you need Chung?" Asked Add.

"I need your help and Ara as well." Said Chung in a serious manner.

"Sure can we discuss on the way? I kinda am uncomfortable with that guy over there." Said Add pointing to Elsword that seemed in a bad mood.

"Yeah sure, Ara hurry up!" Yelled Chung impatiently to his friend.

"Coming!" She said eating her breakfast.

After a few moments Ara was done eating and ready to go with Add and Chung. They started moving along the streets and talking about some stuff first like their battle strategies and comparing powers.

"So what did you two need really? Because I'm sure that wasn't it." Noted Add with a smile to the both of them.

"You got me. We need to know if you have knowledge about alchemy or any kind of gear to show memories of the past." Explained Chung, but once Add heard the word past he dropped his head a bit.

"Oh ho..now you've done it Chung." Warned Eun.

"Add.." Said Ara worried.

"Not really though i wish i knew about the past part, but in terms of alchemy i know a few things." Add said trying to hide his sadness and fury.

"Hey you want to know about alchemy?" Asked Luichel that was passing around to her store.

"Yeah do you know someone who knows?" Asked Chung waiting for an answer.

"How about you talk to Echo? She's our top alchemist and she may also help with that past thing. She said.

"(Was she eavesdropping?)" Thought Add.

"Which way is her store?" Asked Ara with shining eyes.

"If you go through that street and take a right you reach her shop." Pointed Luichel out where Echo was.

"We are going there now, thank you very much." Said Add with a bow at the end.

After awhile they reached the shop only to see a cloud of smoke getting out.

"Aw..another fail experiment.." Said a girl coming out of the smoke dirty.

"Your all dirty! Let's give you a bath!" Said Add while dragging the girl inside again. "Good thing i found these cleaning tools in the inn, i need to give them back once I'm done." Said Add while cleaning the girl up. "There much better!" Said Add with a smile towards the girl in front of him. "Hey guys come in she's clean now!" He yelled towards Chung and Ara that were waiting outside.

"Thank you very much..hey your the guy that gave me that lollipop! Thank you very much!" Said the girl.

"Add you know her?" Asked Chung.

"Yeah yesterday before i arrived from my stroll i saw her sulking, so i gave her a lollipop to cheer her up." Explained Add.

"How nice to see you again! I never gave you my name. I am Echo the alchemist of Elder." Introduced the girl to the 3 of them.

"Your Echo!? I thought you were older!" Said Ara surprised of the revelation.

"Well I may be young but no one is a better alchemist than me." Said Echo with pride backing her up.

"So what can i do for you?" Said Echo to the looking towards Add.

"Well Echo Chung wanted to learn about alchemy and Ara wanted to know if there was an projector to view past memories." Explained Add to Echo.

"Is that right? Then first things first goes to Chung see those books over there?" She pointed a stack of books. "Read them all and you can practically know alchemy to some degree." Explained Echo.

"Just read them all? Seems easy enough." Said Chung with confidence.

"Now on Ara's case.." Echo stopped herself talking and started analyzing Ara. "Oh..! This reaction is..? Its one but two, two in one! Intriguing. Can i take a look on your hairpin and yourself?"Asked Echo intrigued at the reaction she was getting towards Ara and Eun.

"Ill leave you 3 here and continue with my stroll then." Said Add that was about to leave only to be pulled by the sleeve by Echo. "Do you need something Echo?" Asked Add confused.

"Do you have anymore lollipops Add?" She asked almost sounded like she was begging, Add just smiled and got his PHC and summoned a lollipop.

"Here you go Echo." He said while smiling.

"Thank you Add! I will pay you back somehow!" Said Echo truly grateful to Add, while he was already walking away to his stroll.

"That kid sure likes sweets..who can blame her? I'm like her." He thought aloud. Soon after he sat on a bench while looking at the children playing. "Ha..ha..look at them playing around like nothing in the world could harm them.." He said that but in his mind he was remembering playing with his relatives and mother. "Those were good times.." He said with a sad tone, at the corner of his eye he saw Hoffman coming towards him. "Hey Hoffman got any leads on Banthus?" Add asked but only got to see Hoffman's head shake. "I see well no matter he'll be bound to show up." Said Add with a serious look. "Now what can i do to help you Hoffman?" He said with a smile.

"I've heard that you wanted to become stronger." Hoffman said in a serious manner, Add just nodded in response. "Well i have heard that you can control the power of space and time to become stronger and time travel if you can complete the time travel equation, but no one even Echo could complete it." Explained Hoffman to Add which only had widen eyes.

"(Time travel? I can go back and stop them? I can save them?)" Questioned Add in his mind with the hope of saving his mother and relatives. "Ill do it." Said Add with a determination that he could save them.

"Echo must have the equation still, go and become stronger for your friends." Said Hoffman with a smile, Add only nodded before running back to Echo.

Once Add arrived Ara and Chung looked a bit different than before. Ara had her right eye with the red color and she had a different clothes while Chung had changed his heavy armor and was beginning to improve his destroyer.

"Ah Add! Did you need something?" Asked Echo.

"Yes but first what happened to Ara?" Add asked somewhat surprised with Ara's new look and mysterious red eye.

"Ah i can tell you that. I was able to release Eun's sealed power and i completely learned my exorcists secret art, since Eun's sealed power is released i got this red eye to symbolize that we share one body altogether now!" She said with a smile.

"Wow..you do look stronger Ara." Said Add which made Ara blush a bit.

"What about Chung?" He asked.

"He already read all the books and now with the blueprints he had with him he's improving his cannon." Clarified Ara.

"Is that so? He's a fast reader. Oh yeah! Echo do you still have the time travel equation?" Add suddenly asked.

"Um...yeah do you need it?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"Why are you concerned?" Add asked now worried.

"You see the people that were before me that tried to solve it have gone insane..i don't want that to happen to you!" She said almost crying, Ara and Chung heard what she said and now they were worried as well. Add then hugged the teary Echo firmly.

"Don't worry...i won't go insane." He said in a calm tone with a smile.

"Will you promise?" Echo asked while Add was cleaning her tears away.

"I lollipop promise." Add promised which made Echo smile again, she went to get the equation.

"Add..." Whispered Ara.

"Ara, Chung." Add called the both of them, they now had all their attention to him. "If i ever start to go insane...then knock me out." Add looked at them with a smile but with a serious look.

"Don't worry. Your strong so you can solve it." Said Eun from the Hairpin.

"Yeah we believe in you!" Said Ara trying to put the mood calm, but Add still had the same look.

"I don't trust my sanity Ara, if i did i wouldn't ask you two this." Add Explained, the both of them then nodded in agreement.

Moments later Echo came with the equation in paper. "Here you go." She said with a smile to Add.

"Thank you Echo." He said has he was took his PHC and copied the equation then gave Echo back the paper with the equation back. "I'm going to start completing the equation, since your done Ara i assume you will return to the gang?" Asked Add.

"Yeah what should i say to them about you and Chung?" Ara asked.

"Tell them that we are sparring to get stronger, i think Elsword will try to come and find us sparring so don't tell them where we are." Told Add to Ara which she nodded and walked back to the inn, Chung was stopped watching Add.

"You better start improving Chung or you'll be left behind." Said Add with a smile towards his friend.

"Yeah we don't want that now do we?" Chung said while concentrating on his destroyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill post a new chapter. Leave your thought and opinions on the story so far, you support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	14. Elder Arc:Changes II

**I don't own the characters i only own the story. On a side note thank you xXBlackAppleXx for following and adding the story to your favorites hope you keep enjoying the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>Ara's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Ara was walking away from Echo's shop and in a few minutes she arrived at the inn. "Wow i know for a fact that it took us around 7 minutes to reach Echo's shop but we arrived at the inn in less than 3 minutes! Your released power is amazing Eun!" Praised Ara to Eun.

"Naturally. Since you did that our bodies are able to merge much more so i gave you my swiftness." Explained Eun.

Once Ara entered the inn she saw the rest of the gang on the living room.

"Hey Ar...what happened to your clothes and your eye?" Asked Rena surprised with Ara's eye and new look.

"I released Eun's sealed power so now my eye is like a link for Eun's power also with that i changed my clothes according to Eun so that we can merge with even more ease."Clarified Ara.

"You look much more powerful too Ara! Hey where's Add and Chung?" Asked Aisha which made Ara nervous a little bit but remembered what Add said.

"They are sparring to get stronger! We wouldn't want to interrupt them now would we?" Said Ara with a little nervous smile.

"Interrupt them? No we wouldn't do that! Or would we?" Said Elsword with some ill intentions but Ara and Eun saw right through his plan, Ara pointed her lance and some type of claw appeared behind the lance.

"You will not bother them!" Said Ara and Eun in unison with a serious tone.

"*Gulp* Okay...i get it i won't bother them i swear...just put the lance and claw down." Said Elsword with some fear behind him, Ara complied and saw the claw that Elsword pointed out.

"That was me Ara, now that you unsealed my power i can help you even more." Reassuring Ara that it was Eun with the claw.

A few hours have passed since Ara told them that Add and Chung were sparring, the girls were chatting a few things like who do they is better or what tastes better while Elsword was bored out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Elsword's p.o.v<p>

"(I am sooooo bored...I can't even see Add and Chung sparring for some reason, i wonder why Ara doesn't want to us to bothered them.)" Thought Elsword. "That's it! I'm going to train!" Declared Elsword with a serious look, the girls on the other hand jumped a little from his outburst.

"You better not bother them." Said Eun in a menacing tone.

"I won't bother them I'm just going to train." He said in a annoyed tone. "They are becoming stronger and I'm here doing nothing! Might as well do something and be stronger than i was before." He explained with his resolve on heart, he then left the inn to train.

* * *

><p>Ara's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

"What an idiot...but i guess what he said is true we need to get stronger Rena, our we will fall back on the group."Said Aisha. "I guess your right, plus we are just wasting time here sitting around waiting for news on Banthus." Noted Rena. Ara had nothing to do so she went to train a bit with Aisha and Rena.

After awhile Hoffman came to the girls with some things on his hands, probably packages.

"Ah Aisha and Rena! The two girls i needed to see, I've got some stuff for you two." Said Hoffman with a smile.

"Well what is it Hoffman? We were already going to train until you had news about Banthus." Said Aisha a bit annoyed.

"I've got two letters for you two. One for Aisha and another for you Rena." He said while handing over the letters.

On Aisha's side the letter had a pendant and a message, while on Rena it was only a message from a group called the night savers.

"Dear Aisha how have you been? I know that it must be hard not having you powers back but don't give up! I send you this pendant to help you grow in your journey. Best wishes your mentor Noah." Read Aisha aloud while putting the pendant on. Rena on the other hand read the letter silently but Ara could make out some coordinates.

"I'm sorry girls i need to go somewhere ill train with you some other time." Said Rena with a smile while walking away.

"Well its just the three of us Ara, lets see what this pendant can do!" Said Aisha excited with what kind of magic she can do now.

* * *

><p>Elsword's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Elsword went towards the training ground but thought that just training with dummies aren't going to make him stronger, so he went to Wally's memorial bridge to fight some bandits.

"Get back here!"Shouted Elsword while trying to get a bandit.

"Never!" Just yelled the bandit back while fleeing towards the forest, as Elsword was close to get him he fell down a cave.

"Ow...dammit i didn't get him!" Cursed Elsword while the bandit fled for his life. "Now how do i get out of here?" He asked to himself while looking around. "Huh?" Once he looked closer he found some sort of altar in the middle of the cave, on top of the altar there was a scabbard with a strange sign on it, after closer inspection he could tell that it was a great sword. "Sweet! This sword looks really good even!" He said while picking the scabbard up, in a instant Elsword was teleported to a room he didn't knew. The room had many books and in the middle of the room there was an old man. "Who are you!?" Said Elsword unsheathing his sword in case of trouble.

"My name is Conwell the sword that you picked up." Introduced the old man. "I assume you wish to use me?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah but how can you be a sword?" Asked Elsword a little confused.

"Before i was killed i putted my spirit in the sword, everyone that uses me must have a contract to use me and in exchange they get stronger than before, in addition you can make a style just yours." Explained Conwell.

"So what's the contract?" Asked Elsword.

"The contract...i won't tell you." Conwell was about to say but decided not to.

"Your not gonna tell me? Well whatever as long i can use you i don't have any problems." Replied Elsword which made Conwell surprised for a moment.

"Very well you are interesting at least, ill teleport you to the exit now." With that Elsword opened his eyes and he was outside of the cave.

"How did i get outside?" Until he saw Conwell's sigil on his left hand. "I guess that wasn't a dream..I wonder..." He said while waving his left arm where Conwell's sheath appeared and he took the sword. "Now this is cool!" He said while dual wielding two great swords. "I'm going to need a better sword." He said while looking at his current sword.

* * *

><p>Rena's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Rena went to the entrance of the shadow forest where the letter told her to be and moments later 4 elf's appeared out of nowhere.

"(Where did they come from!? I didn't even sensed them!)" She thought surprised with their appearance.

"Thank you for coming Rena, not many are invited to the Night Savers you know." Said an Elf with long black hair.

"So what's the reason of you inviting me?" Asked Rena with a serious look.

"We've been watching you since the day you came to this land and we have to say we are impressed the way you use your martial arts and long range bow." Admired the long black haired elf. "If you are that strong now if you join us you can become even stronger, i assume that our stealth draw your attention." Said the elf to Rena which she couldn't deny it, she didn't felt them near her so it might work for her.

"Before i join you could you tell me about the night savers? I need to know what I'm getting myself into." Said Rena concerned.

"We the night savers are a mysterious order of elves, we are trained assassins and secret agents that run convert operations to save the land." Explained the elf.

"...Ill join you so that i can help my friends." Said Rena with her resolve in her eyes.

After that Rena followed the night savers inside the shadow forest disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Aisha and Ara went to the training ground, they were a little surprised to not finding Elsword there training. "I knew that what he said was all talk." Said Aisha with a little anger on her voice.

"Now calm yourself Aisha he must of went to Wally's memorial bridge to fight bandits." Ara tried to calm Aisha down.

"You know, you might be right." Said Aisha a little calmer now. "Now lets see what this pendant can do! Fireball!" She yelled but instead of a fireball there was a sphere with the same properties as a fireball but much slower. "What!? This pendant made my fireball's slower! Argh!" She said with more anger than before.

"Aisha doesn't that fireball look more powerful though?" Asked Eun and after closer inspection on Aisha's part the fireball was no longer a fireball but pure magic.

"Incredible...this is pure magic! So the pendant made my magic more powerful but as a result my fireball is much slower!" She said amazed.

"Not only that Aisha but i can sense spatial magic in it as well." Noted Eun to Aisha.

"Alright thank you master! Now i can become even stronger!" Said Aisha to the sky full of joy.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add was still working on the equation until Chung started to talk with Add. "Hey Add I'm returning to the inn, want to come as well?" Asked Chung with a concerned face.

"I talked to Echo she said i can stay here for a few days, so go on ahead." Clarified Add while still glued to his screen.

"What will i tell the others? They will get worried."Noted Chung.

"If they are worried then tell them the truth, there's no reason to hide anything." Said Add towards Chung.

"Are you sure? What if they come here and try to stop you from finishing the equation?" Further questioned Chung.

"Then i have ask you and Ara to stop them from coming in here. I need this Chung, if i don't become stronger how can i protect you all?" Explained Add with a serious look. "Can i count on you and Ara?" Add asked Chung which only smiled at him.

"Yeah you can count on us." Said Chung with a calm tone.

"Thanks now let me concentrate on this." Add said while looking back at his screen and inputting data and numbers.

* * *

><p>Chung's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

After Chung left Add alone with Echo he went to the inn where Elsword, Aisha and Ara where there. "Hey Chung! Where's Add?" Asked Elsword with a different armor on Aisha also had a different hair style and clothes.

"First things first. Elsword and Aisha what's with the sudden change?" Asked Chung a little bewildered.

"I can explain on my case, my mentor sent me this pendant which made me stronger so i thought i changed my hair style and clothes." Explained Aisha with some pride behind her words.

"On my end i went to defeat some bandits while i was chasing one i fell in a cave where i found this guy." Elsword said as he summoned Conwell to show the gang.

"That's the legendary sword Conwell!" Yelled Aisha in awe to Elsword.

"Yep. I made a contract with him so now i can use him, so i changed my old sword and upgraded my armor a bit." Said Elsword like nothing changed much.

"Now Chung where's Add? And your destroyer?" Elsword asked again which made Ara a bit concerned only to see Chung smiling.

"He's at Echo's shop, he's going to be there for a few days getting stronger I'm going there visit him and upgrade my destroyer along the way." Explained Chung while looking around he didn't see Rena.

"Where's Rena?" Asked Chung a bit concerned.

"Right behind you." Said Rena to his ear.

"Gah! When did you get behind me!?" Said Chung surprised not noticing her.

"I've just arrived but tomorrow ill be leaving again, my training is done in two days so after that i can hang with you guys later." She said while going to her room only to turn around to ask about Add.

"If your going to ask about Add he's at Echo's shop." Said Ara faster than Rena can ask.

"Okay thank you for the info Ara." Rena said while continuing to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday i had some problems along the way. So ill post 2 chapters today for making you wait. Please put your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	15. Elder Arc:Changes III and painful past

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

><p>Add's p.o.v<p>

Its been three days since Add started to resolve the equation of time travel, he's been gradually getting closer to the answer but every now and then he had a problem with something.

*Scratch*Scratch*"Dammit! Not again!" Said Add in a angry tone.

"Add?"Asked Echo worried.

"What!?" Shouted Add looking at Echo that was scared from the shouting. "...Sorry Echo, i didn't mean to yell at you." Add said full of regret for his actions.

"If you need help say something okay? I don't want to see you like that again..."Said Echo almost crying, Add saw this and was filled with more regret than before.

"Here. I'm really sorry for shouting Echo, i truly am." Said Add with a small smile with a lollipop on hand.

"Ill take the lollipop but you have to come outside with me."Said Echo with a concern look.

"Okay seems fair." Said Add and as Echo grabbed his hand he came outside with her lollipop in mouth.

"Isn't today beautiful Add?" Asked Echo trying to make him forget the equation for a minute at least.

"Huh?" Add looked around and today was actually a good day, the birds were singing, people greeting with a smile around Elder and a few instances Add could feel the soft breeze passing by cooling him down. "Your right Echo...today is really a good day." Said Add with his mind much clearer now which made Echo much happier now.

"Hey Add! Hows it going?" Asked Chung with a smile.

"Well better than before now that i came outside with Echo."Said Add with a smile.

"Hey don't worry i bet that you are going to finish the equation today!" Said Chung with his hopes up.

"How are things with the gang?" Asked Add with some concern.

"They are fine. They grow stronger each day you know." Said Chung with a thumbs up.

"How about your destroyer is it finished yet?" Further asked Add.

"Well i did finish upgrading it but i need something that has a lot of firepower to be effective." Explained Chung to Add.

"Maybe Echo can help you with that. She is good at making stuff so making a substance would be rather easy...wait substance?" Add repeated himself. "That's it! How didn't i realized that before!" Said Add while rushing inside the room he spent for three days.

*Scratch*Scratch*"Yes!Yes!Yes! Almost done it! Huh? What now!?" Add said annoyed with a message that the equation had.

"If you complete the equation there will be consequences, if you can think you can live with them then solve it." Displayed the message to Add.

"Ke...keke...kekekeke! Now you warn me!? Now that the answer is at my grasp you want to stop me! I don't think so! I've worked hard and long for the answer and even putted my sanity at the risk! You won't stop me!" Said Add putting the last number to the equation and with that a crack appeared in front of him, on the other side of the crack there was space and time together. "Finally...finally i can take it all back!" He said while Echo came in the room. "Echo! Look its finished...Echo?" Add saw Echo scared for some reason. "Echo what's wrong?" Add was now concerned.

"A-Add...your eye..." Echo trembled with some tears forming on her eyes.

"My eye..?" Add said while he looked at a mirror Echo had, on his left eye there were some scratch marks but what was most notable was his sclera was black. "I-is this the consequence the message told me?" Add stuttered a little to see his left eye sclera black. "Well i guess i got to live with this now." He said while putting an eye patch. "Don't worry Echo. See? I'm still me." He said with a smile towards Echo whose tears were now gone.

After that Add came out of the room with Echo to only see a surprised Chung.

"Hey Add what's wrong with your eye did you hurt yourself?" Asked Chung with concern.

"You can say that. Hey Echo can you help Chung out? I need to talk to Hoffman." Asked Add while getting a nod from Echo, then he started walking to find Hoffman.

* * *

><p>Chung's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Chung was now trying to think of a way to get the firepower he needed until he saw Echo and Add with a eye patch over his left eye.

"Hey Add what's wrong with your eye did you hurt yourself?" Asked Chung with concern.

"You can say that. Hey Echo can you help Chung out? I need to talk to Hoffman." Asked Add while getting a nod from Echo, then he started walking to find Hoffman.

After some experiments Chung started to talk to Echo. "So Echo what happened to Add? Did he hurt himself?" Asked Chung with some concern which made Echo stop her experiment.

"You should ask him yourself, if he didn't answered its because he wasn't ready to tell you." Clarified Echo with a sad smile.

"But you know why he has an eye patch right?" Further questioned Chung which actually started to annoy Echo.

"Do you want my help or not? Add asked me to help you so at least try to improve yourself than worrying him." She somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry i was just trying to make some conversation." He said that until a large explosion happened. "(This firepower! This is it!)" He thought to himself.

"Another failure...oh well." She said with some disappointment.

"Echo please teach me how to make this!" Chung pleaded with eyes of a puppy.

"Uh...ok but you better not make fun of me." Echo said still a bit annoyed.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add walked of for a short while until he saw Hoffman at the distance, he started running towards Hoffman. "Hoffman!" Add yelled while running to him.

"Hmm? Ah Add hows the equation going?" Hoffman said with some confidence behind him.

"I-its finished i just need to contact the pongos at Altera." Add explained while catching his breath.

"Y-you finished the equation that made 30 people go insane!? Amazing!" Said Hoffman praising Add. "Why do you need to contact the ponggos?" He asked.

"They have a substance that i need so i need to talk to them as fast as possible." Add further explained.

"Lucky you i actually got a device from them 2 days ago that will let contact them if we ever need to supply each other really fast." Hoffman said with pride.

"Wait you mean that way from the shadow forest? That was for a more effective way of transport goods and messages for Altera?" Add said surprised that Hoffman.

"Indeed you are correct." Said Hoffman impressed.

"Where's the device i need to contact them now." Said Add in a hurry.

"Here you go talk ahead." Hoffman gave the device to Add which somewhat resembled his but a bit more antique.

"Hello pong? Who are you pong?" Spoke a ponggo with some age on him.

"Uh...hello my name is Add what's yours?" Asked Add.

"I am Adel leader of the ponggos how can i help you pong?" Asked Adel.

"Your the leader? Great i need to ask if you have substance T0221." Asked Add which made Adel shocked.

"H-how do you know about that pong!? Only us ponggos should know about that pong!" Said Adel still shocked that Add knew about it.

"I know about since i was able to solve the equation of time travel, but in order to time travel i need that substance." Explained Add to Adel.

"That substance is valuable research material i can't just give it to you pong." Said Adel with a serious tone.

"Then how about this? You give me the substance and from time to time refill it when i'm running low and ill give you the data that i get from the substance from time to time. Deal?" Add explained to Adel which made him think for a bit. "Come on Adel substance T0221 is only found in Altera, and we will both win at the same time." Further explained Add to Adel.

"Okay okay i get it, but you better give that data from time to time as you said okay pong?" Asked Adel which made Add nod with a smile. "I will send the substance tom-"Adel was then interrupted by Add.

"You don't need to send tomorrow you can send it now." Add clarified.

"What did you say pong?" Adel was now confused.

"I've taken a look at this device and its equipped to teletransport objects but consumes a lot of energy in the process, i just need 6 vials of substance T0221 that should spend enough energy to keep communications on but it will need 2 days to recharge to be able to teletransport again." Noted Add which made Adel and Hoffman astonished.

"You are well informed Add, I've got to admit pong. Okay wait a moment pong." Said Adel while getting 6 vials with the substance that Add needed. "So how do i teletransport them pong?" Asked Adel not knowing how to do it.

"There should be a red button there after you press it put one vial at a time on the platform that it will create."Explained Add and as following his instructions the vials were safely teletransported to him.

"I'm amazed you figured this device so fast Add! It took 3 ponggos to figure out that i was able to communicate with it but never to transport things." Said Adel impressed with Add.

"You see I've made a device like this one but a bit more advance, it can't transport and has a lower range than this one but it can pinpoint the location of any device equal to his."Explained Add which made Adel shocked again that he made a smaller version of the device they are using now.

"Ill be waiting for that information Add goodbye pong!" Said Adel while waving at Add.

"Now all i need to do is go back to Echo and finalize the upgrade of my dynamos and my new armor." Add said to himself while turning to Hoffman.

"There's no need to say anything Add. Go and finish what you started." Said Hoffman with a smile which Add only gave a nod and a smile before rushing back to Echo.

A short while later Add reached Echo's shop with Chung and Echo doing something, so without bothering them Add went inside where his dynamos were and his new creation.

"Sorry i took so long now lets finish you up." He said to both his creations. It took him literally 4 minutes to finish the upgrade. "Great! Dynamos how are you feeling?" He asked his creation which made some sounds confirming that they are more powerful than before. "How about you nasod armor?" He asked his newest creation which gave him more protection then before and more power, it replied with a space/time condense ball on his palm. "Good...we can now help our friends better than before, i just need to put my jacket." He said while he putted his jacket on with cat ears on them. He emerged from the room which made Chung and Echo stun in awe. "Well how do i look?" Add asked Chung and Echo.

Add had a troop like feel with his pointy dynamos behind him and his nasod armor made him more threatening than before, his eye patch made him look like he suffered a great deal in the past and his jacket made him look more like what he was before he changed, his hair changed a bit as well making it a bit longer than before.

"Add you look so cool..."Chung said with a face of a child that is looking at his hero.

"You look amazing Add!" Said Echo while hugging him with a smile. "When did you get in the shop?" Asked Echo.

"I came in while you two were doing something over there. I guess that was the substance that you needed?" Add pointed out which Chung gave a nod of approval. "Well we should go see the gang then, but before i do here Echo." Add gave Echo a lollipop.

"Thank you very much Echo i hope we meet again someday." Said Add with a smile.

"Promise?" Asked Echo with sad eyes.

"Promise of course! Lollipop promise you even." Said Add with another smile which made Echo sad eyes go away. "Chung lets go." Add said while walking with Chung. After a short while Add spoke to Chung for a bit. "Chung about my past...ill tell you guys a piece of it later." Add announced with a serious face, Chung had his mouth open do to Add's announcement but quickly closed it and just nodded.

After they turned the corner the inn was in front of them, Chung went first inside.

"Hey is everyone here?" Asked Chung.

"Yeah we are all here." Said Elsword which his hair was a bit longer while pointing to the girls on the other side. Rena, Aisha and Ara where looking at Chung. "Good. Come on in we are waiting." Said Chung to Add, which he walked in slowly to the gang.

"Hey sorry to have made you all worry, I'm back." Add said with a smile, they were speechless when they saw how much Add changed as was he when he saw them.

"I-is that you Add?" Aisha stuttered when she didn't believe if what she was seeing was real or not.

"Yeah its me. Man all of you changed a lot since the last time i saw you guys, especially Aisha and Rena." Add said surprised to the changes, he already knew about Ara's and Chung's changes but not the rest.

"You look so cool Add!" Said Elsword in awe.

"You changed as well Elsword." Add said to Elsword which only smirked at Add.

"Hey Add how do we look?" Asked Rena towards her and Aisha.

"Well in my honest opinion, Aisha you look cute and you Rena you look more fearsome than before in a good way." Said Add while looking at the girls. Rena had a Vest and a revealing protective skirt, her hair was tied with a black string, she also had a better bow and a blade sheathed. Aisha on the other hand had a cute dress with a pendant shaped like a star with a wand with a similar fashion and her hair was tied with two ponytails.

"Add." Chung called Add only to get a nod from him.

"Everyone could you take a sit? I want to share something with you guys." Add said with a serious voice.

"What is it Add?" Ara asked.

"My past." Add answered which made the girls even Elsword with their eyes wide open, so they did sit down with Add sitting next to Elsword and Chung. "What I'm going to tell you is only the first part of a three part past so listen carefully." Add explained.

"A part of a three part story? You aren't going to tell us everything?" Asked Eun which Add shook his head.

"Remembering the past is very painful to me so i only have a courage to tell you guys a part." Further explained Add which everyone just nodded in agreement.  
>"I'm from a village called Nanaria a village destroyed 700 years ago, ill tell you guys why I'm still alive on the final part, during my childhood my father and co-workers were doing forbidden nasod experiments since they couldn't let just anybody in or else they would compromise the experiment my father resorted to me. The experiments were brutal even if my father drugged me i could feel the pain. The Co-workers of my father despised me and my father did too. The only ones to give me true love were my mother and my relatives, as long as i had them i was somewhat happy. But my happiness didn't last long, the villagers discovered what my father was doing with his co-workers and sentenced everyone besides me to death..."Add stopped to close his eyes for a bit as a tear or two fell from his cheeks, the girls were crying as well while Elsword and Chung tried to comfort him but then he resumed.<br>"The first one they killed was...my mother..." He stopped when he mentioned his mother as tears and sadness had completely taken over him, after a minute he continue. "After that my relatives and finally my father and co-workers, i was spared only to be sold as a slave." He looked up as tears were forming again, as he looked up the girls where ready to jump at Add and hug him. "Ill...leave it here, ill tell you guys the next part once i have the courage." He said while dropping his head to let the tears go while the girls and guys comforted Add.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter I've ever written. Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill post another chapter. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	16. Elder Arc: The gangs past and elf night

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

><p>"Add I'm so sorry...i didn't know it was that terrible..."Said Rena while hugging Add which was crying from telling them just a part of his past.<p>

"*Sniff*It's okay Rena...I should of told you guys earlier but i simply couldn't..."Said Add still crying, Aisha and Ara were also hugging him to comfort him.

"To be able to have your chin still up after all that suffering...you touched me Add." Said Eun impressed and somewhat crying after what Add said.

"Thanks Eun..." Said Add acknowledging Eun's feelings.

"You suffered so much and kept going with us...Add..."Aisha said while crying and hugging Add while thinking how much he suffered during his childhood and still putting a smile to make everyone feel well.

"Its okay Aisha...I kept going with you guys because i consider you guys the closest friends i ever had. If i didn't it would happen someday sooner or later." He reassured Aisha while stopping crying.

"I am sorry Add..."Said Chung with a sad face.

"For what Chung? You didn't do anything." Said Add while still being hugged by the girls.

"I asked Elsword a few days ago why they trusted you if you never told them anything about yourself, now i feel like a jerk." Said Chung filled with regret.

"Don't worry about it, the same would happen if you were in my shoes, so don't think too much about it." Said Add with a smile.

"I'm fine now girls, you can let go of me now." Add said with the same smile while the girls slowly loosened their grip on him, Aisha was the last to let go.

"Hey Add there's something that i wanted to ask you since you got here, what happened to your eye?" Asked Elsword pointing to Add's eye patch, the gang wanted to know as well.

"...Alright ill show you, but i want you guys to promise me something in return." Add said while trying to hid his eye.

"What?" Asked Aisha with concern.

"For great power comes grave consequences, i choose this path so that i can help you guys better and go back, please promise me that whatever happens we still be friends." Asked Add from the bottom of his heart while slowly lifting his eye patch, the gang could just hold their breath to see the consequences that he was talking about.

Once Add lifted the eye patch the gang could only gasp and be concern for Add, his sclera was black and he had scratch marks on his face.

"This is the consequence i have to face, i don't know if I'm still human or not anymore, i putted my sanity on the line to get the power of space and time to go back in time and save everyone but right now i need more practice and time to go rescue them." Said Add with a small smile on his was the first one to speak.

"How could you go that far!? Even putting your sanity at risk just to get more power and to go back to the past is foolish!" Snapped Rena at Add, the gang was surprised that Rena went as far as she did, she quickly saw what she said.

"I'm sor-" "Don't" Rena was about to apologize only to be stopped by Add.

"What i did is foolish i know that much, but if you could become stronger than you were before and help your friends no matter the cost wouldn't you do the same thing?"Said Add with a more serious tone.

"I..."Rena couldn't answer. "I don't need your answer because i already know." Said Add with a smile knowing fully well that she would do it.

"I guess you do know...but either way let me apologize you." Said Rena with some regret in her words and a small smile.

"Your forgiven Rena." Said Add giving Rena the same small smile while putting his eye patch down.

After that it was almost time for dinner and the gang went to the table, Add was now with the whole gang eating on the same table again. It felt nostalgic for him even if it has passed 4 days away from them.

"Oh yeah since everyone changed I'm going to need to collect the new data from you guys again." Said Add after he finished his meal.

"What's your new power again Add?" Asked Elsword kinda of curious.

"I can manipulate time and space." Said Add in a monotone voice but the gang gasped in awe towards their friend.

"Then your just like me! I can manipulate time and space too with my magic!" Said Aisha in a good way.

"You too Aisha!? What are the odd's?" Said Add surprised that Aisha could do it too.

"I can use another great sword named Conwell." Noted Elsword with a smirk on his face.

"I can now use Eun's power better." Said Ara though Add already knew hers and Chung.

"I can use bombs and help the gang better with my destroyer and guardian stone." Said Chung with a proud look.

"I can use a few more things than just my bow now, i can use my erendil and traps to help us." Said Rena pointing to her blade and her bow.

"I'm sure with us altogether nothing can stop us!" Said Add confident while he walks with the gang back to the living room.

"So you guys hear about one part of my story now i wanna hear yours, if its too painful to say then don't say nothing we'll understand." Said Add a little curious about his teammates now, after his story Ara and Chung couldn't just stay silent anymore.

"Ill go first." Said Aisha.  
>"I came from Sander village believe it or not since magic there is highly concentrated, there i was considered the best magician for my age since i was at the mages academy. Then one day when i was exploring with my master Noah i came across a pretty ring, if i knew what that ring did i wouldn't have putted in my finger in the first place, it sucked most of my magic and disappeared out of nowhere. My master Noah saw this and told me to go to Ruben to see the El shard if it could help me recover my lost magic, but in the end i had no luck." Finished Aisha with a sigh at the end.<p>

"Then ill go next." Said Elsword.  
>"I came from Velder but since i was still a little kid my sister and me were sent to Ruben, my sister and me started to train but no matter how much i trained my sister was better. One day my sister was called back at Velder leaving me still at Ruben, while she was away i trained and trained and trained like a madman so that i could surpass my sister one day and walk by her side as her equal." Said Elsword with determination in his eyes.<p>

"Then I'm next." Said Rena.  
>"I came from the Elven dimension, i lived there most of my childhood with peace and learned a lot about cooking and other stuff. I visited the human world a few times only to learn how the world works, one day the elder elf told me that the El shard on your world and ours was starting to become unstable, since i already had some knowledge about this world and was quite capable on fending for myself the elder gave me permission to go to your world and put things right."Said Rena with a smile.<p>

"My turn." Said Chung.  
>"My full name is Chung Seiker...I'm actually the heir of the Hamel kingdom. But the demon's there possessed my father the white colossus and made him destroy the palace. Since i was little i was trained by him with my destroyer at hand and guardian stone. I promised that day that i wouldn't call myself Seiker until he was free from the demon's grasps!" Said Chung with resolve at heart.<p>

"Wait the heir? So your the prince of the capital? That's pretty cool." Said Add embarrassing Chung a little.

"T-then its my turn..." Said Ara stumbling a bit on her words.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Ara." Said Add with a small smile.

"After you said your story i don't think i can be quiet." Said Ara while looking at Add with a sad face but with a small smile.

"Are you sure Ara?" Asked Eun.

"Yeah its the least i can do." Replied Ara almost immediately.

"Like Chung said i was from the Xin empire my family there was the Haan family. My family were exorcists and well versed with the martial arts, my brother Aren was the best of my family he was a master of the martial arts as well of swordsmanship, but there was something that he believed the most and that was justice.  
>One day...the village doctor examined him and he was cursed and very slowly he was being corrupted, i almost couldn't believe that my brother the person that i admire the most was slowly being corrupted, but the doctor said that he was fighting his curse so he could become better with time. That relieved me knowing that he had a chance to get better.<br>But...one dreadful evening he came in the room i was practicing my exorcism with a sword and bloodied clothes, the maid next to me that went for his aid was cut down by him.  
>I could see him perfectly his clothes were different, he had some kind of horns on his head, his eyes were red and the aura around him was as black as the night." Ara couldn't keep going without sending some tears down which made Add and the rest go to her aid and comfort her.<p>

"Its okay...you don't need to keep going." Said Add not wanting to see her cry anymore.

"No...you said your story now its my turn!" Said Ara while still letting tears flow down.  
>"My brother kept cutting down one by one our family until i was the only one left...i didn't want to die but at the same time i didn't want to kill my brother, until i heard a voice coming from a hairpin i picked up."<p>

"(Do you want to live and save your brother? Let me help you in exchange i want something after I'm done here.)"

After i woke up i was inside a house with a spear at hand, once i went outside there were demon corpses everywhere so were people too. Then i heard the voice again from the hairpin on my head."

"(Listen child i will help you on your journey all i ask is that the moonstone that was taken by the demon's returns to its place. Is that a deal?)"

"All i could say was yes."

"(My name is Eun the nine tailed fox that your ancestors sealed away nice to meet you.)"Finished Ara still crying a bit but calmed down at the same time.

"You've been a lot as well huh? Don't worry we'll help you rescue your brother." Said Add will embracing Ara which she gladly accepted.

"You know your cue when the times right Add." Teased Eun while taking control of Ara's body giving the embrace back.

"Crap...i forgot about you, but i guess you deserve this hug as well since you've been a lot too." Said Add blushing a little bit while Eun was surprised that Add said that blushing a little as well since her teasing backfired her.

"Oh is that a blush i see there Eun? Guess you weren't expecting for Add to say that." Said Rena now teasing her.

"S-shut up!" Said Eun now stuttering her words a bit.

"Your even stuttering! That proves my point." Said Rena with a victory smile while Add released Ara which Eun released out of embarrassment.

"We should get some sleep, today we learned a lot about all of us and we never know if tomorrow is the day that we finally fight Banthus again." Explained Add to the gang with a smile, everyone just nodded in agreement and headed towards their rooms.

Once Add returned to his room he went towards his window to see the starry sky that hasn't seen in 3 straight days.

"Still as beautiful as ever..." He said like a whisper while still looking. After about 30 minutes he goes to his bed where he pulls out his PHC to see some data.

*Knock*Knock* "(Who could be at this hour?)" He thought as he went to open the door where Aisha was standing. "Is something wrong Aisha?" Asked Add concerned until he saw that she wasn't alone.

"Hey Add we came here to ask you something." Said Rena with a jolly tone.

"Well uh...come in." Told Add to the girls while they came in he saw Aisha blushing a bit. "So what favor is it?" Asked Add a bit confused at why Aisha is blushing.

"You see since Elsword dared Aisha and Ara to come sleep with you if you were sleeping already or kiss you if you were awake i thought it wasn't fair for me to be out of the picture, so i decided i would sleep with you and i brought Aisha with me in case you try something." She said in a cheerful tone, Aisha could only do small glimpses at Add.

"Heh? Your not serious are you?" Add asked trying to understand if she is joking or not.

"Oh quite now come into bed." She said pointing to the bed where Aisha is already lied down.

"(You got to be fucking with me right?)" He thought to himself while slightly blushing with disbelief."Well i won't do anything because ill be sleeping in a matter of minutes." He said while getting into bed.

"Really? Even when these are touching your back?" She said while pushing her breasts to his back which made him blush even more.

"Yes even if those are touching my back! Now go to sleep!" Said Add trying to control himself. "(Tonight is going to be a long one.)" He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here, tomorrow ill post maybe 2 chapters. Please leave your thoughts and opinions so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	17. Elder Arc: Banthus appears

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note just to remember you guys because I'm fairly certain that the dungeon: Suburbs of Wally's Castle will appear possibly appear on the next chapter if not the next one will appear, so if you haven't decided the pairs yet now is the time.**

* * *

><p>In the morning Add came downstairs to eat his breakfast with Elsword, Chung and Ara since they waken early as well.<p>

"Um...Add? What's with the annoyed face?" Asked Chung curiously.

"Those damn girls..."Cursed Add to the females that were in his bedroom.

"Care you explain?" Asked Eun.

"Since Rena wasn't dared to sleep with me she came at my room yesterday with Aisha to sleep with me, Aisha was a just in case i touch someplace i wasn't suppose to..." Said Add still annoyed.

"Oh your annoyed for not touching anything?" Teased Eun.

"Its still early Eun give me a break." Said Add to Eun. "The reason I'm annoyed is because both of them used me as a pillow! I could barely sleep because one wrong move and i would certanly die." Explained Add eating his breakfast a little calmer than before. Short after Aisha and Rena came down it was visible that Aisha is slightly blushing.

"Hey Add. So how did you slept? Pretty comfortable right? And i think i felt a touch somewhere." Teased Rena.

"Oh yeah you felt it but that wasn't me. That would be your accomplice over there." He pointed to Aisha. "And also no i didn't slept at all since both of you used me as a pillow!" Said Add with some anger on his words.

"Well you should be honored since two girls slept with you again!" Said Rena back to Add.

"At least the girls that slept with me last time didn't used me as a pillow and let me sleep till morning!" Barked Add back to Rena, Ara was slightly blushing after Add said that. "This isn't going anywhere...tell me what must i do to end this discussion for me to eat in peace?" Asked Add that just wanted to eat.

"That's simple you need to give me and Aisha a kiss on the cheek." Said Rena with some teasing behind, Aisha was slightly blushing more than before.

"...Is that it?" Asked Add surprising the elf. "If you wanted a kiss on the cheek why not say it on the first place?" Said Add while walking to the elf that was stepping back slowly until she fell on the couch.

"Hah! Wait i was joking!" Said Rena while trying to stop Add to no avail.

"You asked a kiss to the cheek. Not a kiss to the lips." He said while kissing her cheek which made Rena blush. "Teasing can backfire, i read that in a book sometime ago. Now for the other one." Said Add while walking towards Aisha.

"W-wait Add! I didn't agree to this!" Stuttered Aisha while waving her arms.

"Did you agree to enter my room with her?" Said Add getting closer to her.

"I uh..." Aisha could not respond.

"Thought so." He said while kissing her cheek which made her blush more than what she had before. "There now let me eat in peace." He said while slightly blushing through the whole thing.

After that little ordeal the gang went to the living room to relax a little bit. There was some small talk things that Add didn't know like Ara could now use some type of claw to keep attacking and that Elsword could use multiple Conwell's in one attack. After lunch Hoffman came in running for the gang. "Hey Hoffman what's wrong?" Asked Elsword.

"B-Ba..." Hoffman still gasping for air.

"Ba? Are you imitating a sheep?" Said Elsword still trying to figure Hoffman's words.

"Banthus has been sighted!" Finally said Hoffman after catching his breath, the gang just widened their eyes a little and nodded to each other.

"Where is he?" Said Elsword trying to contain his excitement.

"There's a cave not far from here, our scouts were able to see him enter that cave and didn't came out since." Explained Hoffman to the team.

"Everyone gather your stuff we are going to get the El back!" Announced Elsword while the others just nodded and went to get their stuff. Add, Elsword and Chung were ready since they carry their weapons with them at all time. Took the girls 5 minutes to get ready. "Alright everyone ready?" Asked Elsword again just to be certain, which everyone just nodded in confirmation.

"Hoffman take this." Said Add giving him a device.

"What's this for?" Asked Hoffman.

"Its a transmitter, its an upgraded version of the ones i gave to the gang which lets me contact you anywhere i am, ill keep you updated if something comes up." Explained Add.

"I see this will be very useful to exchange information." He said while the gang was now moving to Bathus cave.

After the gang spotted the cave there were two bandit guards in from on it.

"Hmm..." After further inspection Add could see that there was a switch that looked like an alarm behind the guard on the right. "Okay i get it now." Said Add to the group. "We need to take care of the guards silently, see that switch behind the guard? If I'm correct that switch is to notify the others that we are here." Add said while pointing to the switch.

"How can we silently take them out?" Asked Chung to Add.

"Easy. Me and Rena can take care of them, ill take the one of the right and you'll take care of the one on the left." Said Add to Rena which only nodded. Add went through a whole he made through time and space while Rena positioned herself waiting for Add's strike, Add then appeared out of nowhere and knocked the guard out, the guard on the left was surprised but then knocked out too after Rena fired her arrow.

After they finished the job they high five-ed each other and signaled the rest of the gang, once inside the gang went charged inside which they fought all the bandits inside, some bats and giant phoru, but what was a little more difficult was the bat king but was quickly dispatched by the gang since he didn't want to go down without a fight.

Then at the end of the cave was Banthus surprised at seeing the gang. Banthus had some more armor than before and his bayonet was unsheathed. "So you have more friends eh? No matter ill defeat you now!" Said Banthus while charging at the gang only to be stopped by a punch out of nowhere, the punch came from Add since he opened a dimensional gate, the gang was surprised that he was able to calculate exactly where Banthus was going to be. "Tch. Lucky shot white hair, but it ain't gonna work the next time." Barked Bathus.

"I know, i was only testing something out." Said Add almost mocking Banthus.

"Testing what? That i could endure a punch like th-"

"Testing my new invention's strength that was only 20% of the strength of it." Add cut Bathus off just to announce that was only a small part of his inventions power, which the gang was surprised too. "Now lets see if this in full power!" Yelled Add while surrounding himself with electricity and floating mid air, the gang could only look in awe to his comrade. "I won't take long, after i test my nasod armor we attack together." Said Add to the gang snapping out of their thoughts and giving him a nod.

With that in mind Add said "Dimensional sparks." He teleports towards Bathus and slams him down stunning him in the process. He then repeatedly attacks by releasing dimensional energy from his dynamos, finally scrambling his dynamos to release dimensional energy hitting Banthus multiple times.

"Gah! How can you become this powerful in such a short time!?" Banthus said while suffering some damage.

"Because i chose to become strong!" Said Add clutching his teeth. "Spacial blitz!" Add shouted and teleports towards Bathus again and opens a dimensional gate underneath Bathus and launches him up, he then opens another dimensional gate and rushes forward at Bathus, restraining him repeatedly attacking him with spacial energy.

"Gah! I'm out of here!" Said Banthus starting to run.

"Your not going anywhere! Spacial pull!" Said Add while sending his dynamos to Bathus feet and lifts him up he then creates a dimensional gate and pulls Banthus towards him and the gang.

The gang could only be impressed with Add's powers since they haven't see him use any of his new skills only his old ones. "Hey i finished testing. Now lets attacking!" Said Add while the others were now ready to attack Banthus.

"Gah! My brothers come and aid me!" Called Banthus and a few bandits appeared to aid Bathus.

"I've had it with you bandits!" Said Aisha irritated that more appeared. "Super nova!" Shouted Aisha while channeling spatial energy to her staff and releases the energy from the tip of her staff, accelerating the area with the shape of a sphere around her and causing to spin at high speed dealing heavy damage and finishing the bandits that appeared.

"*Whistle* Now that was some power Aisha!" Praised Add to Aisha which made her giggle a bit and slightly blush. "Alright now show me what the rest of you are made of!" Said Add while pointing to the gang that in response were going to attack Banthus but he attacked first.

"Mortal Blow!" Bathus smashed his bayonet into the ground creating an erupting shock wave of earth and rock damaging Elsword, Chung, Rena and Ara. After that he fled the scene with injuries.

"Dammit he's getting away!" Said Elsword getting up from the sudden shock wave.

"If it wasn't for your buff Chung the four of you would suffered even more." Said Add calm of the situation.

"Why are you so calm!? He's getting away!" Said Elsword angry that Add isn't moving from his spot.

"First rest until your injuries are healed, since you took minimal damage we can wait here five minutes before we can chase after him." Explained Add which made Elsword a bit angry.

"Second did you really think he can go far with the damage i gave him?" Noted Add to Elsword which made him think a bit. "Also to make you at ease i putted a transmitter on him on my last attack so i know exactly where he is." Further explained Add, that last information putted Elsword at ease knowing that Add knew where Banthus is.

Five minutes later the gang was ready to go and they turned to Add. "So Add where did he go?" Asked Rena.

"Looks like he's at the underground waterway below the suburbs of Wally's castle, odd." Said Add while the gang could only be confused.

"What's so odd? That's the perfect place for them to hid." Said Elsword gripping his sword.

"That's not what i meant, what's odd is the location he is. Think about it Banthus is underneath Wally's castle a place that the guards would definitely search." Explained Add to the gang, then they realized what Add was trying to say except Elsword. "Okay ill tell you since you haven't catch up Elsword, I'm trying to say that maybe Wally's asked Banthus to steal the El for himself and that Banthus would be rewarded in a way." Furthered explained Add to Elsword to only finally realizing.

"Do you have any proof?" Asked Rena.

"Its a hutch, but the fact that Banthus still had the El with him makes it more suspicious." Said Add convinced that Wally went rogue, he then got his PHC and contacted Hoffman.

"Hey Add what's wrong?" Asked Hoffman a little bit concerned.

"This is just a hutch Hoffman but i think Wally is going rogue, Banthus escape with the El to the underground waterway below the suburbs of Wally's castle possibly to give Wally the El." Explained Add to Hoffman.

"Is that so? That's a serious accusation Add but i have my suspects on him as well. Go forth and interrogate Banthus just to be certain." Said Hoffman in a serious tone.

"Roger that." Said Add putting his PHC back while signaling the gang to follow him.

Along the way the gang started to chat a bit to pass the time. "So Add back there you were pretty cool with your skills." Said Elsword.

"Those weren't skills they were combos of my nasod armor, so i didn't use any skill yet." Noted Add while still walking, the news shocked the gang a bit since Add hasn't showed his true potential to them.

"If those weren't your skills i wonder how powerful they will be!" Said Chung anxious to know of his teammate skills.

"You can't just praise me you know, the rest of you are pretty impressive as well." Said Add acknowledging the gangs strength. "I was impressed with your new style of combat Elsword, Rena's traps and skill with a blade was astonishing, Ara's claws are sometime to watch out, the destructive power of Chung's destroyer is something to be reckon with and finally but not the weakest is Aisha which Aisha's powers are on pair with mine." Pointed Add to everyone's good spots.

"You embarrass us Add..." Said Ara blushing a bit by Add's praising.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, next chapter will be out later. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	18. Elder Arc: Banthus last stand

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you Shad7000, limitroxas, shincrow and tsumetaibr for following and adding this story to your favorites hope you 4 continue to enjoy the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>As the gang stopped at the underground waterway entrance there were soldier's at the entrance. "Aren't those the guards of the castle? Why are they there?" Asked Elsword dumbfounded.<p>

"Add looks like your hutch was correct." Said Chung admired that Add was right.

"Yeah but now we need to knock them out and report to Hoffman." Said Add with a serious tone.

"Hey when did you became the leader Add?" Said Eun somewhat giggling.

"I'm not the leader Elsword's got that title I'm just saying things aloud." Said Add looking at Ara.

"That's right! Elsword was the one that recruited us to get the El back to its place." Said Rena to the rest of the gang.

"Rena we are doing the same thing as before." Informed Add.

"Yes sir!" Said Rena to Add while saluting.

"I'm not your superior Rena..." Said Add while putting a hand on his eye patch.

With the same strategy that Add did with Rena the guards were neutralized and they signaled the gang to join them, Add putted his hand again on his eye patch.

"Are you alright Add?" Asked Aisha concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry about it." Said Add with a smile to Aisha. "I'm going to contact Hoffman again." Announced Add to the gang, after awhile Hoffman picked up the call.

"Any news Add?" Asked Hoffman.

"Look for yourself." Said Add while pointing to the guards they caught.

"So its true...Wally is going rogue. Ill tell the rest of the merchants about this, in the meantime go get Banthus i think he is at the bottom of the waterway." Informed Hoffman to the gang.

"Don't worry! We can defeat him no sweat!" Boasted Elsword to Hoffman and the gang which Hoffman nodded and hanged up.

"Now what Elsword?" Asked Add to his leader.

"We go in and kick their sorry ass to neverland!" Said Elsword making the gang's morale go up.

"Alright let's do this!" Said Add making the gang charge inside the waterway.

Inside the waterway the gang were defeating enemy behind enemy not breaking a sweat like Elsword said, there were some scratches but nothing serious. They kept on battling enemy after enemy until they reached a giant black phoru.

"Looks like this is the last pet of Banthus to protect him." Said Chung eyeing the black phoru.

"You all know his attacks by now, don't get hit and hit him strong!" Said Add while attacking the phoru with nasod combos, the rest followed after with their attacks. Chung shot cannonballs, Ara clawed the black phoru, Rena putted traps to make sure the phoru wouldn't escape, Elsword just kept attacking relentless and Aisha let out a barrage of compressed space and time balls (starball for short). Even with all those attacks the black phoru was still standing and charged against the gang sending them falling to the ground, the phoru then began sharping his claws to claw the gang. "I don't think so." Said Add that was able to dodge the charge. "Void Impact!" Shouted Add as he generated subspace amplifying energy to the black phoru tearing him apart, the gang finally saw one of Add's new skills.

"Add was that?" Asked Chung bewildered for what he saw.

"Yes its one of the new skills that i learned." Said Add while sending his dynamos to help everyone get up.

"So powerful..." Said Eun taking over Ara's body slowly getting to Add, Add saw that coming and teleported himself a little ahead of the gang waiting for them. "Oh boo! I wanted to hug him!" Said Eun disappointed letting Ara go.

"We are in a mission Eun not to play around." Said Chung walking towards Add with Elsword and Aisha.

Add on the other hand turned around putting his hand again on his eye patch. "Dammit...every time i use time and space my left eye hurts a little...well i got to live with it now."Said Add to himself.

"Live with what?" Asked Elsword with Chung and Aisha.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it.

"Three times." Said Aisha while looking at Add.

"What?" Asked Add confused.

"That's the third time that i see you putting your hand on your eye patch, if somethings wrong you should tell us." Said Aisha with a concerned look.

"So you noticed...every time i use my powers my left eye hurts a little but nothing major it just distracts me a little bit." Reassure Add to his friends which they gave a small smile.

"At least you told us before we started to bug you." Said Elsword in a mocking tone which made Add roll his eye, the rest of the gang shortly came towards them. "Alright gang! Banthus is just on the other side of this gate lets get in and beat him up!" Said Elsword in a leader like manner to the gang, once they got in Banthus was a little different from before.

"I knew you would come...I'm sure Wally has most certanly...Noticed as well...Using the power of the nasods that has been converted for the El shard...I will end this quickly." Said Banthus in a cocky way.

"The power of the nasods? Aren't they extinct?" Said Aisha making Add's eyes widened.

"Their extinct!? How!? When!?" Asked Add almost prying Aisha.

"T-they've been extinct about 600 years ago, t-they said they ran out of power." Stuttered Aisha telling Add what she knew.

"I-i see...then my chances of getting that code are gone..."Said Add saddened making the gang a little bit worried.

"You better not take your eyes out of your enemy white hair!" Said Banthus leaping at Add.

"Void Impact." Add said in a monotone voice generating subspace amplifying energy to Banthus tearing him apart and forcing him to back of a little bit.

"Tch. Lucky shot!" Said Banthus while preparing his next attack."I hope your friends can withstand my laser!" He said while touching his necklace, once he touched a large laser shot Chung, Aisha and Rena the rest dodged except Add that just grazed his cheek. Add saw that the laser did a big chunk of damage to his friends making him wake up.

"Banthus!" Yelled Add with fury making Banthus take a step back feeling in danger. "Elsword do one of your skills to damage and Ara claw him a little. I'm going to open a crack on space and time to make him pay." Ordered Add to his comrades which followed his orders.

"Sword Fall!" Shouted Elsword making 4 big Conwells hit Banthus.

"Phantom fox stance 1: savor!" Said Ara using the spirit fox claw to slash and attack.

"Now my turn...Space Crack!" Said Add opening a crack on space and time making Banthus take a barrage of attacks. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Add still continuing his attack making Banthus unconscious do to the intense pain.

"Add stop your going to kill him!" Yelled Ara which made him stop.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Elsword to the gang that was hit by the laser.

"Yeah...somehow.." Said Chung with a faint smile, Aisha and Rena looked a bit hurt but nothing too serious, Add on the other hand didn't move from his spot.

"Hey Add come over here!" Said Elsword with a smile, but he didn't move or said anything.

"Add?" Said Aisha slowly making her way to him.

"Ke...keke..." Add began chuckling silently with a grin on his face.

"Ara!" Yelled Chung which she only nodded while preparing her weapon with Chung's.

"Why are you guys pointing your weapons at Add!? What's going on!?" Yelled Rena concerned now.

"Kekeke..." Chuckled Add once more.

"Add I'm going to ask you something and respond honestly. Are you still with us?" Asked Chung with seriousness on his tone, two minutes passed and Add finally said something with his grin gone.

"Yeah I'm still with you. But i need some answers now." Said Add with a serious tone as he walked towards Banthus now awake. "Your going to tell me everything, i don't want to hurt you but if you won't speak ill have no choice you understand?" Asked Add with a face no one wants to mess with.

"Y-yes sir i understand." Stuttered Banthus with fear.

"Aisha said a moment ago nasods are extinct but here are you with a necklace that has amateur nasod power. Where did you get it?" Asked Add.

"I got it from W-wally..he said if i helped him he would give me more p-power." Said Banthus scared of Add.

"Where did Wally learned about nasod technology?" Asked Add this time he loosened some tension to ease Banthus. "I-i don't know...the only thing he said is that he finally found the Altera core..."Said Banthus more relaxed.

"The Altera core?" Said Add while putting his right hand on his chin and left hand on his right elbow.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Add was reading a book about the history of nasods._

_"Hmm...interesting so the nasod core has the codes of that said nasod, all codes that the nasod have are in their core contain their intelligence and common sense. However the one that has all the codes is the Altera core which is owned by the king of nasods and the queen of nasods.__ So the king and queen have all the codes this might be useful if i ever get out of here._

* * *

><p>"Did he said anything else?" Asked Add once more while keeping calm.<p>

"Y-yeah he did. He said that he was going to the Altera core once he had the El shard." Said Banthus much more relaxed.

"That's all you know?" Asked Add in a calm manner.

"Yeah that's all he said but i think hes crazy." Said Banthus back to his normal self while Add pulled out his PHC to call Hoffman.

"Oh Add so did you beat Banthus?" Asked Hoffman with a smile but that smile faded away in a instant after he saw Add with a serious face.

"Hoffman we need to attack Wally now." Said Add with a serious tone.

"Why Add? Do you think that hes doing something wrong?" Asked Hoffman concerned.

"Hes been making nasod related things, he even converted Banthus necklace into a nasod weapon, we are going to strike him down tonight." Said Add with conviction.

"Hmm...yes i think that is for the best, alright the guards won't react fast enough if you strike now." Said Hoffman while receiving instructions from Lenphad. Add turned his head to the gang that received only a nod saying that they are in.

"Alright we will do it now." Said Add while ending the call and putting his PHC away.

"Add what was that chuckling for? You scared us there for a moment." Said Rena with a smile only to notice that Add was gripping his eye patch.

"Add?" Said Rena now concerned.

"Its nothing Rena just a little headache." Said Add to relief Rena but in reality he was trying to keep himself as sane as possible.

"You know you don't need to hide things from us, we're friends after all." Said Rena while giving Add a smile.

"Yeah i know...sorry." Said Add as if he done something wrong. "Ill tell you guys after we get that Wally." Noted Add to the gang while walking towards the ladder to the outside. "Uh...i think us guys should go first." Said Add a bit embarrassed.

"Why do you say that Add?" Asked Ara that was still oblivious.

"Well you see Ara...all three of you are wearing skirts...i think you know what I'm getting at." Said Add while slightly blushing which the girls now understand why he was blushing.

"Nice call there Add but you won't be abl-"

"Shut up Eun!" Add cut Eun before she could finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not posting any chapter in awhile i got a writers block and i had a bad mental state (Which means i need to be on the mood to write something). But enough about my lame excuses. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	19. Elder Arc: William's defeat

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note maybe i rushed the pairs a little bit since i only will start using the pairs at the end of the Bethma arc, sorry for pushing it, ill prolong it till the Bethma arc is finished. That should be enough time for the pairs to be stable.**

* * *

><p>As Add and the guys were already up and waiting for the girls they started chatting with each other, silently to get to not alert anyone. "You did the right choice Add, i think Aisha and the others wouldn't forgive us if we stared under them." Noted Chung.<p>

"I don't know...Rena doesn't mind since she doesn't have a skirt anymore but the other two would kill us that's for sure." Said Elsword not really caring much.

"In the other hand i think they would let Ad-" Before Chung could say anything he got a karate chop on his head from Add.

"Don't you finish that, you know i respect them and their privacy." Said Add slightly irritated with Chung.

"Sorry sorry." Said Chung rubbing his head while laughing.

Short after the girls came up the ladder walking towards them. "So what are you three talking about?" Asked Ara somewhat curious about the subject.

"We were talking about you three letting Add see your panties." Said Elsword without thinking only to get an Add to facepalm, a Chung to laugh a bit and three pissed off girls.

"Add is that true?" Asked Rena in a calm manner.

"Yes its true although i told Chung that i respect you and your privacy." Said Add with an annoyed look due to repeating himself.

"I-if you w-wan-" Ara got cut of by a panicking Add.

"N-no no no no! I don't! Stop thinking about that!" Said Add while waving his hands in panic which made Chung and Elsword laugh.

"Can we forget this conversation please?" Asked Add not wanting to continue the topic.

"Y-yeah who was the one that started this?" Asked Aisha while gripping her wand only to get Add to point to Elsword and Chung. "You two are going to get it now." Said Aisha with a devilish look.

"Oh ho." Was the only thing the two guys said while being smacked in the head with enormous force.

"Now that's out of the way let's go get that Wally!" Said Aisha with a pleased face.

Then they looked to their left to see William climbing the wall. "The great thief William has appeared. Where to steal from...Ack! Why you! Came to interfere again? Everyone! I need you to finish examine and pack up quickly!" Yelled William while running to get some distance while various phorus appear to steal stuff and block the gang.

"There goes the element of surprise..." Said Rena slightly annoyed and she wasn't the only one since Add was annoyed as well.

"We have to take care Wally later now we need to take care of this brats." Said Elsword itching to fight.

"On your command."Said Add to Elsword.

"Go!" With that command they went and unleash their wrath to the phoru. Aisha was using her space manipulation spells to take care of the phoru, Elsword unleashed combos after combos, Chung just unleashed seven cannonballs to clear the area, Rena putted traps everywhere and slashed the phorus majestically, Ara danced through the phorus with her spear and Eun's claw and Add...he just opened cracks of space towards all the phoru he sees and walks calmly through the path of unconscious phoru he created. "Weak, they are so weak." Said Elsword while walking towards Add.

"Hey Add they are aren't they?" Boasted Elsword.

"Shut up, idiot." Said Aisha somewhat annoyed since Elsword took her fight with a phoru.

"What did i do?" Said Elsword irritated with her.

"The both of you shut up!" Said Rena lifting her voice.

"He's the last one." Said Chung preparing his cannon only to get Add signaling him to put him down.

"Ill take him alone." Said Add with his eyes fixed on William.

"You sure he gave Elsword a good sparing match." Said Eun with some worry.

"We grew stronger than before so now i can use this skill I've been saving." Said Add confident. "Maximum strike!" Shouted Add while generating a spatiotemporal body of 6 super vibrating atoms in the air with violet ripples of spacetime. "These 6 atoms will finish you William, surrender now or face me." Said Add throwing a challenge to the thief phoru.

"I accept that challenge!" Said William with guts but is voice trembled a little bit with fear.

"Your choice." Said Add while pointing towards William. "Go." Was the last thing William heard before getting hit by the 6 atoms Add generated.

"That was really powerful Add!" Said Elsword before he noticed that Add was gripping his eye patch again.

"Again?" Asked Add to himself.

"..." The gang didn't said anything since Add promised to them that he would tell them later.

"We should take them out of here." Said Ara worried that they might get hurt by the guards.

"On it." Said Add while typing on his PHC some coordinates. "Dynamos teleport all of the phorus to these coordinates." Ordered Add while all 6 dynamos went and touched all the phorus teleporting them away.

"Where did you send them?" Asked Aisha. "I send them back to the forest at Ruben, they won't come here for awhile." Clarified Add to the gang.

"Is that the skill you were saving Add?" Asked Eun. "No that was a skill in development but I'm glad it was a success, the real skill is for when i really need it." Noted Add to the gang.

"So there's a skill even more powerful than your maximum strike!?" Asked Elsword excited with Chung beside him.

"Yeah the name of the skill is stardust shower if you want to know." Further noted Add to the gang.

"Whose there!?" Asked a guard looking around on the ground floor.

"Crap...they are awake. We need to hide till morning or we'll be captured." Said Rena with a serious face.

"We don't have time to hide! They are going to spot us!" Said Aisha now panicking.

"I guess we got no choice...We need to evacuate." Said Add with disappointment that they couldn't get Wally tonight.

"But how!? The way we came from is blocked by boxes because our fight!" Said Chung now panicking.

"The same way i teleported the phoru." Said Add while opening a dimensional gate towards the Inn. "Come on!" Shouted Add while the team started running towards the gate he made, once they all got pass the gate Add closed the gate were a guard was about to jump into it.

"T-that was close." Stuttered Ara while shacking a bit.

"We could of taken them on!" Said Elsword furious with Add.

"Look at them Elsword! They are exhausted and so are you!" Said Add while pointing to Elsword that is gasping for air.

"Geh..." Was the only thing Elsword said since Add was right.

"If you are our leader at least you should take care of the team that's with you." Informed Add to Elsword that paid attention. "I've got to call Hoffman go inside and rest, we earned it." Said Add with a smile.

After that Add called Hoffman. "Hey Add did you get Wally?" Asked Hoffman only to get Add's head shaking.

"We couldn't since some phorus appeared and ruined the operation." Said Add slightly irritated.

"Is that so? Well don't worry about it too much, you got evidence and proved that Wally is going rogue. That's a pretty good in my standers." Said Hoffman with a smile towards Add.

"I think tomorrow we should go and take Wally head-on." Said Add with a serious look.

"Head-on? Someone's full of himself, but if you think you and rest can do it we the mercenaries are with you till the end." Said Hoffman which made Add loosened up a bit.

"Well that's all i can report have a good sleep Hoffman." Said Add with a smile which Hoffman did the same thing.

After the call Add looked to his clothes, they were filthy. "Aw man." Said Add annoyed while walking inside towards the gang. "Hey guys I'm going to my room for now ill join you in a few minutes." Said Add while walking upstairs to take a shower.

"Okay don't take too long." Said Elsword while chatting to the gang.

Add entered his room and putted his spare clothes on his bed while taking his eye patch off. "To think i need to live with this, i don't really mind but it might scare some people, good thing i putted an eye patch." He said while taking his jacket and shirt off.

"Hey Add we need to kno-" The gang came in seeing Add showing off his torso, needless to say the girls were blushing a bit.

"Um...could you come after my shower? Or do you want to join me?" Asked Add while teasing a bit with a smile.

"I-i-i-i...No! We'll wait!" Yelled Ara while still looking at Add, Rena and Aisha could only just stand there not saying a word.

"...I want him." Was the only thing Eun said before possessing Ara with a smirk on her face.

"...Get her out of here." Said Add to Elsword and Chung.

"Yes sir!" They both replied while dragging Eun away.

"Let go of me! This is my chance!" Screamed Eun from the hallway making Add sweat drop.

"Um...see you two downstairs." Said Add silently closing the door to take his shower.

* * *

><p>Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Aisha and Rena were in front of Add's door staring at it for about 2 minutes while listening to the water running. "Aisha?" Asked Rena making Aisha snap out of her trance. "Your thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Rena, Aisha just shacked her head but she could tell what she wanted. "Please teleport us in!" Begged Rena with her knees down and short after Eun still possessing Ara join Rena.

"Please teleport us in!" Eun imitated Rena.

"N-no! You two should leave him alone since he leaves us alone!" Yelled Aisha while blushing deeply.

"But you want to see it as well don't you?" Asked Eun with a teasing smile.

"N-no i don't!" Yelled Aisha again still blushing.

"C'mon i now you want to." Said Eun seductively while Rena was giving her a thumbs up.

"I-i!" Aisha said silently but then cracked for the two girls in front of her. "Add won't be happy." Said Aisha but neither of the girls cared. After Aisha teleported them inside Add's dynamos started yelling.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Nasod Armor inform master!" Said Add's dynamos while making a barrier at the bathroom where Add was.

"When did Add made his dynamos have a voice?" Asked Rena completely oblivious that the dynamos were telling the nasod armor that was inside warning Add.

"Oh no..." Said Aisha terrified about what Add would say to them.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

"Man that felt good, and my clothes were sent to the laundry is that right nasod armor?" Add asked his nasod armor that was on top of the sink.

"Affirmative master."

"Good thing i installed a voice module on you and the dynamos, that way the gang can understand what you seven are saying." Said Add with a smile.

"Master dynamos are informing me of intruders in the room." Told the nasod armor to his master.

"Who are they?" Add asked.

"Rena, Aisha and Ara." informed the armor.

"Oh for the love of...oh no i forgot that i putted my clothes on top of the bed. Crap!" Said Add with a little panic. "...Might as well get it over with..." Said Add not wanting to leave the bathroom with only a towel covering his waist.

Add left the bathroom only to see the girls arguing with the dynamos. "What are the three of you doing here?" Asked Add with an annoyed face.

"..." The girls went silent and blushed a bit while looking at Add with only a towel to cover up.

"They made me do it Add!" Aisha pointed to the two girls still blushing.

"Is that so Aisha? But i bet you could of teleported away from them, or did they do something else?" Asked Add to Aisha which only facepalmed herself not remembering that she could of teleported away.

"Why didn't i think of that..." Was the only thing she said.

"Master what should we do with these girls? Should we eradicate them or let them go?" Asked his creations.

"Let them go they are our friends." Said Add still annoyed. "Well anyway could you three leave? I need to clothe myself." Said Add while pointing to the clothes on the bed. "And i bet you three haven't took a shower yet." Noted Add which made the girls realize they haven't bathed yet.

"Um...yeah we should go..." Said Aisha slowly reaching the door but stopped by Rena and Eun.

"We will only go after we see everything." Said Eun seductively towards Add but he was already prepared to tease back.

"Is that so? Then why didn't accept my invitation before?" Asked Add while getting closer to the three girls.

"I was being dragged away from you!" Barked Eun back to Add.

"You do realize that if i were to take a shower with me i would see your body as well." Said Add to Eun's ear.

"..." Eun was now taken a back and blushing to the color of Elsword's hair, after that she fell over unconscious.

"That's one down two to go." Said Add while looking towards Aisha and Rena.

Aisha and Rena were blushing, Aisha the most, but Rena was still standing. "Dynamo carry Ara to her room and make sure to inform me when she wakes up." Ordered Add to his creation and they did as he told them to do. "Now will you two leave? I'm getting quite sick of having a towel to cover me and i might catch a cold." Clarified Add.

"Then why don't you go change? Don't mind us." Said Rena only to blush a little bit more than before.

"You are stubborn did you know that? At least i know Aisha will leave the room." Said Add annoyed at Rena.

"I want to leave Add i do but she doesn't let me..." Said Aisha trying to leave Add's room only to be stopped by Rena.

"*Sigh* I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." Said Add while going closer to Rena.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Stuttered Rena trying to hold her ground.

"Look at yourself Rena your almost half naked so what would happen if i would hug you right now?" Asked Add making Rena blush to the point of no return.

"N-nothing would happen!" Said Rena barely holding her ground.

"Is that so then..." Add said before giving Rena a hug, this gave Rena the final blow to her mental state and she became a statue. "That should do it. Aisha could you take Rena away...Aisha?" Add looked at Aisha blushing too much for her own good.

"C-c-can i have a hug too?" Asked Aisha stuttering, Add just went to her and gave her the hug she wanted to then was ready to leave with Rena.

"Don't tell the guys what happened here Aisha, i don't want to have another morning filled with teasing." Asked Add to Aisha.

"A-a y-yeah." Stuttered Aisha before leaving with Rena floating on the air.

"Well that was certanly...something that would happen if you put a dare up." Said Add while putting his pants. "I mean i understand Eun since she is 'Interested' in me but the rest shouldn't do that." Continued Add while putting on his shirt and jacket. "Well at least that passed and maybe i can tell them why i always grip my eye patch." He said while putting his eye patch, when his dynamos returned.

"Master miss Ara is now awake and has now went downstairs to meet the party." Said the dynamos.

"Thank you very much dynamos, you've been a great help." Said Add grateful of his creation, while putting his nasod armor on and his boots leaving his room.

Coming downstairs he could see the girls blush towards him and the guys just looking at him laughing a bit. "You two could of stopped her."Add said looking at the two with smirks.

"We wanted to see what would happen but we were tied down by Eun." Said Chung with a chuckle.

"Well i had to muster every single strength in my being to fend a fox that wants some action, an elf that can't control her teasing and finally a magician that was forced to join." Said Add pretty much annoyed that he had to face that.

"Sorry Add..." Said Ara blushing.

"Quick question Ara is Eun controlling you or are you letting Eun take your spot to do said things?" Asked Add trying to figure out if she let's Eun the things she want or not.

"..." She just blushed more than before.

"I think i just got my answer..." Said Add with his head down while the others just laughed.

"Well to end this night ill tell you why i grip my eye patch." Said Add making them pay attention to him. "I grip my eye patch because of two reasons, one it hurts a little bit every time i open a dimensional gate or use a skill that involves time and space but I'm getting used to the pain so not a huge problem, two so that i can feel that my sanity is intact since i don't know if its taking away or not so far it's still there so it's safe to assume that I'm okay." Explained Add to the gang making them relief that their friend is fine.

"If you say that there's no problem then everything is okay, but why were you chuckling when you finished Banthus off?" Asked Elsword.

"Oh i was chuckling because he was very easy to beat and also that the nasod war stopped so many years ago." Clarified Add to the gang.

"Oh right you said you were from 700 years ago so the nasod war was still going." Said Aisha to the Add which only nodded.

"We'll i said my part now I'm going to bed goodnight." Said Add while walking upstairs.

"We'll go with you." Said Elsword while yawning.

"Yeah we need our sleep its...what time is it?" Asked Chung, Add just asked the time with his dynamos.

"It's 2:28 in the morning." Said Add while looking to his dynamos holographic screen on the hallway.

"Goodnight everyone..." Said Ara while entering her room the rest followed towards their respective room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, had some distractions but made this chapter as a way to apologize for not posting any chapters in less than 5 days. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	20. Elder Arc: Night fight and day charge

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you AnngamerExe and Folstag for following and putting the story on your favorites.**

* * *

><p>As Add went to bed he thought about the many things, exceptionally how to tackle the castle that Wally was staying. There were different guards and he swears before he jumped towards the dimensional gate he saw a guard different than the others. "I wonder if that guard is a mercenary?" Thought Add out loud while trying to remember how he looked. The guard had a large club and instead of a normal helmet like the others his helmet had horns. "Dealing with him will be somewhat easy but I'm worried if we get surrounded..." Said Add while walking towards the window.<p>

"Hoffman told me once that Twin Watchtower had most of the guards there..." Add thought to himself. "What time is it Dynamo?" Asked Add to his creation which only showed him 3:05 am. "Hmm...maybe if i decrease their numbers we would have a better chance..." Thought Add out loud once more while opening the window. "If we are to succeed without too much damage on our part i need to make sure their numbers are as low as possible." Said Add while floating in the air outside with his dynamos. "Dynamo warn me when its 4:35 am." Add asked his dynamos in which they complied while he flew towards his destination with speed.

* * *

><p>Ara's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Ara went to bed only to be woken up by Eun. "Hey Ara can i ask you of a favor?"

"If it involves Add no, let him and me sleep." Said Ara with sleepy eyes.

"Please? I need to know something from him." Eun begged Ara that got slightly annoyed.

"Fine...take over me but let me sleep okay?" Asked Ara which Eun took over her place.

"Thank you!" Said Eun while going towards Add's room but before she entered she heard him talking to himself and opening his window.

"If we are to succeed without too much damage on our part i need to make sure their numbers are as low as possible." Said Add while Eun was peeking through his keyhole seeing him floating on the air.

"What's he doing?" Asked Eun to herself silently.

"Dynamo warn me when its 4:35 am." Add asked his dynamos while flying away.

"Hmm...maybe i should follow him in case he needs help."

"Yeah we should." Said Rena behind Eun which startled her.

"Gah! Rena when did you get behind me!?" Asked Eun at Rena whose now laughing a little bit.

"I was here for about awhile now deciding if i should or not visit him, but it seems he went to make sure we don't get hurt." Said Rena with a smile. "Always thinking about us...that's what i like about him, he would go through heaven and earth for us just to make sure we don't get hurt, that's the kind of guy he is." Said Rena while smiling innocently. "Plus its fun teasing him but when he teases back...well you better watch out." Said Rena while chuckling and slightly blushing a bit remembering the hug he gave her.

"Is that true?" Asked Eun not doubting but couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"Remember when he did his skill that looked like a cannon?" Asked Rena Eun just nodded. "Before he first used it he protected us from a very powerful attack using his dynamos, but since they weren't able to stop all the blow he shielded us with his own body. He was glad that we were safe but he was angry to our attacker for hurting us so he used that skill that put him down before he hurt us anymore, Add got a lot of wounds that day but he kept his head high knowing that we were safe." Finished Rena only to see Eun smiling wildly.

"Now that i know what he would do i want him more than ever!" Said Eun still smiling.

"I think we wasted enough time, we need to hurry or we won't be able to help him." Said Rena while dragging Eun away with her.

"Do you know where he is?" Asked Ara now awake but a little sleepy while Eun gave Ara back her body.

"He said that he was going to Twin Watchtower so we should go there." Said Rena while running outside with Ara reaching Wally's gate they entered Twin Watchtower and that's when they saw something incredible.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add arrived at his destination in 3 minutes before spotting countless guards around the place. "I knew it if we were to fight them all tomorrow we would be too exhausted to face Wally." Said Add while slowly walking towards the guards.

"Who goes there!?" Asked a guard while looking at Add.

"The guy that will defeat all of you!" Said Add while opening a generating a crack of space and time towards the guards knocking them out. "Who's next?" Asked Add while all the guards charged at him. "Void field!" Shouted Add while calculating the coordinates of space with his dynamos creating a field of space, the guards suffered damage but still conscious they tried to charge at Add again but their feet were stuck.

"What is this!?" The guards asked themselves.

"That's what my skill does, if any of you even touch the field that i made you'll be stuck for awhile, long enough for me to finish everyone of you!" Said Add while continuing to barrage the guards with cracks of space and time, only a half of the guards were done by now. "*Pant*pant* I'm getting really tired...i needed more rest..." Said Add while breathing slowly.

"He's getting tired! All of you attack!" Said a guard charging with the rest of the guards of the watchtower towards Add which only made him smile.

"I didn't want to do this but now i can test his full potential!" Said Add while looking the guards dead straight at the guards. "Stardust shower!" Shouted Add while generating a dimension gate leaping into it leaving the guards dumbfounded.

"Look up there!" Said a small guard pointing up which all guards looked. A dimension gate opened up and countless special gravity spheres were crashing down on all the guards they were all barely standing when a large gravity sphere with Add came down making every guard fall down, Add knocked every guard down with that one skill of his.

"*Pant*pant* Huge...success..." Said Add completely tired. "That skill...takes so...much...energy..." Said Add still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Rena's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Rena, Ara and Eun couldn't believe that Add was able to defeat all the guards alone but what was more amazing was his skill that he said that he would use it when he absolutely needed. "When did he get so strong?" Asked Rena still amazed of the skill that Add used.

"If he can produce so much strength right now, ill be amazed on how much powerful he can get." Said Eun in awe to Add.

"We need to leave! He's getting up and coming towards us!" Said Ara but Rena stayed in place. "Rena what are you doing?" Asked Eun confused on why wasn't she running.

"Ill wait right here for him." Said Rena, Ara and Eun did the same waiting for their friend.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add got up and started walking towards the Inn when he noticed that two figures at the distance were standing still. "Are those two guards as well? I don't have the energy to fight back..." Said Add while still walking towards the two figures only to reveal Rena and Ara. "W-what are you two doing here!?" Asked Add surprised that these two were here.

"We heard you say that you were going here to flat the numbers, and we saw everything." Said Rena towards Add.

"So you saw my Stardust shower? It isn't much i just did it with 20% of the nasod armor power." Said Add not really caring if they saw it which made the girls look surprised.

"That was only 20%! Just how powerful are you!?" Said Eun completely taken a back.

"Powerful but not that powerful." Said Add shrugging the thought of him being that powerful.

"So do you think we won't get hurt now?" Asked Ara looking at Add.

"Yeah...now I'm certain that all of you will be safe." Said Add giving them a smile. "We should get going its..."

"Master its 4:35 right now." His dynamo warn him in that instant.

"Oh? Thank you dynamo for warning me."

"Ill make a dimensional gate rig-" Add was interrupted when Rena and Ara caught both of his hands.

"No gates your flying with us." Said Eun taking control of Ara.

"Wha! Hey if i do that then..." Add could already imagine what would happen.

"Yep you have to take us back to your room." Said Eun in a seductive tone.

"Over my unconscious body!" Said Add back to Eun.

"Aw..." Whined Eun.

"Now let me make the gate so that we can at least sleep a bit." Said Add while taking his hands back and making a dimension gate towards the hallway of the inn. "Now get in." Said Add a bit annoyed, Rena got in but Eun didn't budge. "Cmon Eun get in or you'll get a cold." Asked Add a little concerned towards Eun.

"I will but only on one condition!" Said Eun, Add sighed towards this and signaled Eun to continue.

"You have to do something towards me that you wanted to do." Said Eun which made Add taken a back a bit.

"Is that it? Then can i pet you?" Asked Add which in turn made Eun looked confused.

"You want to pet me?" Asked Eun blushing a bit.

"Yeah for awhile i wanted to pet you, but i thought that would be a bit weird to you so i kept it for myself." Clarified Add to Eun.

"Um...sure but you have to pet me on Ara's room." Noted Eun.

"Ill leave you two then I'm going to bed..."Said Rena while yawning.

"Okay goodnight. Let's go Add." Said Eun while dragging Add in Ara's room.

Add entered Ara's room while thinking to himself.

"(I hope nothing happens, please Lady El don't let anything happen.)" Begged Add in his mind. "So should i start now or after your comfortable?" Asked Add while Eun signaling him to sit beside her with a smile.

"Can i put my head on your lap?" Asked Eun with a cute voice.

"(You better not do anything funny foxy...)" Thought Add to himself. "S-sure." Stuttered Add a bit while letting Eun rest her head on his lap, Add then started petting Eun's head and scratching the back of her ears.

"*Yawn*This feels so good..." Said Eun feeling really sleepy from Add's petting and scratching.

"(I guess she can be really cute if you give her a chance.) Thought Add to himself. "You look really cute right now Eun." Said Add it made Eun blush a bit but then went to sleep. "Sleep tight tomorrow we need all the strength we can get." Said Add while silently leaving the room and towards his room. Once he reached his room he flopped on his bed and started to drift to his sleep, until he saw a figure coming through his door and lie down beside him, since his dynamos and nasod armor didn't warn him of an intruder it was safe to say it was one of his friends so he started to sleep wondering who was it.

On the morning Add felt like someone was hugging him and once he turned around to see who was it he was surprised. It was Aisha hugging him. "(You gotta be fucking kidding me right?)"Thought Add to himself while pinching his cheek. "(I really need to lock my door, i wonder who told her to come in here?)" Asked Add to himself in his mind, shortly after Aisha woke up and Add just faked being asleep.

"W-what am i doing here!? How did i get here even!?" Asked Aisha to herself slightly panicking.

"(She sleep walked here? That's new to me.)" Thought Add to himself. "So Aisha had a nice dream?" Asked Add towards an Aisha now blushing.

"..." She stayed silent.

"You came into my room while you were sleeping, that's why you are here. You sleep walked." Explained Add to Aisha which made loosened up a bit knowing that no one made her come to Add's room. Add pulled his PHC to check on the time, it was 7:04 am. "Well that passed quickly." Said Add a little grumpy but got up now seeing Aisha. "You should go to your room before someone misunderstands." Said Add while going to the bathroom.

"Uh..yeah ill do that." Said Aisha while leaving his room. After that little scene Add washed his face and went downstairs.

Downstairs nobody was still awake even though it was 7:12 am. "Here i thought that Rena was awake by now." Said Add to himself. "Well since they are still sleeping might as well make breakfast, hope i still remember how to cook." Said Add while putting an apron so that he doesn't get dirty his clothes. "Alright lets cook a meal!" Said Add while looking what he could do with the ingredients. "Hmm...there's some eggs and some bacon..." Add looked at the ingredients and thought of something he could do. "This will work nicely." Said Add with a smile and started cooking the gangs breakfast. After 15 minutes Add finished the breakfast. "Hope they like it." Said Add noticing that Rena came downstairs to make breakfast.

"*Yawn* Oh hey Add i came do make..." Rena could only see the table filled with food with a combination of bacon, fried eggs and some buttered toast. "You did all this?" Asked Rena while Add was taking of the apron and nodded towards her, short after the rest of the gang came down and saw the table with food.

"Wow Rena you really kicked up a notch." Said Chung admiring the table.

"That wasn't me." Said Rena while pointing at Add.

"You made it Add?" Asked Ara a little surprised since it was Rena who made usually made their breakfast, Add just nodded.

"I still don't know if its good or not though." Noted Add while sitting to eat his food that he made, he took a bite and it was quite good to him.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets eat!" Said Elsword while sitting down, he took one bite and bowed at Add.

"You made breakfast heaven!" Said Elsword eating and savoring at the same time, the rest sat down and couldn't believe how good it was.

"Add your really good! Maybe better than Rena!" Said Chung admiring Add, the girls could only nod to agree.

"Come on guys this was just my first time. Plus i still think that Rena's cooking is far better than mine." Said Add making Rena blush a bit.

When the gang was finished eating Elsword started talking with Add. "So Add what's best way to go against Wally? Last time we couldn't because of the phoru, how are we going to face him?" Asked Elsword advice to Add.

"The old way Elsword, we go head on." Said Add making the gang look at him like he's crazy.

"Are you nuts!? There are so many guards that we would be too tired to fight them all!" Said Chung shocked at his suggestion.

"I took care of it." Said Add in a calm manner.

"...What?" Said Aisha not believing that he took out the guards.

"Last night i couldn't sleep thinking that we couldn't face all of them so i went to Twin Watchtower and took most of Wally's guards, if we are going to attack head on now is the time." Explained to the gang while sipping on the coffee he made.

"Prove it you did it!" Said Chung not believing Add still.

"Ask Rena, Ara or Eun they saw it all." Said Add putting his coffee down.

"Your insane!" Said Elsword admiring him.

"Thank you, now everyone hurry up and finish your breakfast we finish this today before lunch." Said Add finishing the meal he prepared and leaving the inn waiting for the gang.

* * *

><p>Elsword's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

After Add left the inn Elsword started talking with the gang. "I can't believe Add did all that by himself, i bet he wasn't even at full strength against the guards!" Praised Elsword towards his friend.

"Yeah to fight an army by himself is something not to joke around." Said Chung impressed as well.

"To fight without resting for more than 1 hour is pretty risky but he pulled of." Said Eun not impressed since she saw with her eyes that he did it.

"Was he hurt?" Asked Aisha concerned.

"He was exhausted but had not even a scratch." Said Rena making Aisha relief. Suddenly Add yelled towards the gang.

"Hurry up! We need to go now." Announced Add.

"Alright lets go everyone and kick Wally out of here!" Yelled Elsword making the gang leave and met with Add.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

After the gang arrived at the entrance of Wally's castle they got a call from Hoffman. "Hoffman is there something you need?" Asked Add.

"I have a message from Lenphad, he said to be careful of Vergnert. He's the mercenary leader of Wally's soldiers, you can identify him pretty well he has a large club, a little more armor than the rest and his helmet has horns sticking out." Said Hoffman reminding Add about the different soldier last night.

"So that's the guy huh? Okay roger that." Said Add while closing the call. "Elsword on your command." Said Add making everyone ready for Elsword's word.

"Charge!" With that all members of the El search party entered Wally's castle battling the rest of the guards that Add couldn't attack from the outside. They were weak but put some fight before falling down. "Those bunkers were annoying but we were too powerful!" Boasted Elsword, then out of nowhere Vergnert appeared.

"You again, ill make sure that this time i finish you off." Said Vergnert menacingly.

"Rena bind him and Aisha powerful spell!" Informed Add which they carried out flawlessly, but Vergnert was still standing only to sustain heavy damage.

"Why you little!" Said Vergnert now angry.

"Chung cannonball him." Ordered Chung which he fired 7 cannonballs and threw a disfrozen grenade to make sure the job was done, Vergnert then fell down and out. "Good job the three of you!" Praised Add which made them a bit embarrassed but happy, they ran a bit further to find Wally trying to escape.

"Your not escaping!" Yelled Elsword which made Wally flinch for a moment but got his act back.

"Tch, bunch of good for nothings those guards. You think you got me? I think not!" Said Wally while pushing a button making a man made nasod appear from the door on his left. "Wally no.8 crush the intruders!" Ordered Wally towards the machine.

"*Beep*beep* Orders received. Eliminating intruders." Said the nasod while Wally ran towards the door the robot came.

"Alright everyone give him all you've got!" Yelled Add while starting to cracking space and time on the nasod, Elsword did various combos, Aisha did space spells, Rena slashed, Chung threw grenades and shot cannonballs and Ara clawed and attacked the nasod but none of their attacks did a huge damage on the nasod.

"Is this the result of your training!? Come on show me all of you got!" Said Add making the gang give everything they had stored.

"Carpet bombing!" Shouted Chung throwing a flare making an airstrike attack everywhere.

"Spell: Storm!" Shouted Ara fused with Eun unleashing a storm around her near the nasod hitting hit multiple times then charging forward making sure that it didn't rest.

"Karma!" Shouted Rena calling forth the power of karma as strong gusts of wind rise from the circles she summoned inflicting heavy damage.

At this point the nasod was getting annoyed with so many attacks they were giving him. The nasod then spun around with his arms hurting Ara, Elsword and Rena he then flew away to get some distance and fired from his arms two guided homing missiles hitting Chung and Aisha in the process.

"Everyone!" Add shouted while looking at the damage the nasod did which was now collecting energy from his eye. "Oh no..." Said Add while looking behind him seeing his friends he remembered that the ancient phoru breathing fire and it would put them in grave danger on his friends. "This again." Add said while smiling. "Come on show me what you got!" Said Add while signaling his dynamos to make a shield in front of him.

"Add get out of the way!" Shouted Aisha but Add didn't budge, the nasod then shot his charged laser towards Add. Add's shield was cracked from the initial blow but it was holding on.

"Get out of the way!" Shouted Add to the gang but they were just getting up, the shield wasn't going to last much longer. "You won't hurt them!" Shouted Add while gritting his teeth for the impact, Add became a human shield protecting the gang from the laser.

"Add!" Yelled the gang seeing only the shadow of their friend holding back the laser.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Add running towards the laser and punching the eye of the nasod. "Elsword! Aisha! Now!" Yelled Add towards the two, they nodded and prepared their final attack against the dazed nasod.

"Final strike!" Elsword uses his Conwell to slash open a black hole sucking the nasod in then does a heavy cross slash.

"Energy spurt! Right after Elsword's skill Aisha rends space blasting the area around her with a spurt of energy but the nasod was still standing even though it was starting to malfunction and lost an arm.

"Oh no you don't! Stardust shower!" Add then jumped inside a dimensional gate he made and made another dimension gate appear above them and throwing countless special gravity spheres at the nasod, before the nasod could attack once more Add appeared with a large gravity sphere and drove it straight towards the nasod making it seize of functioning.

"*Pant*Pant* We...beat it..." Said Add gasping for air and ignoring the pain, the gang then ran towards Add that looked like he could fall at any moment.

"Add are you alright!?" Asked Ara slightly panicking.

"I'm...fine...just need...to rest..." Said Add still gasping for air but smiling.

"Now we need to catch that Wally!" Said Chung angry towards Wally. Right after he said that the ground beneath them started to move and another nasod appeared with the El shard on top of its head.

"The El shard!" Yelled Elsword seeing the nasod putting inside of him and Wally beside him.

"I got what i needed so ill be leaving, bye morons!" Said Wally on top of the nasod flying away.

"Oh no he's escaping!" Yelled Rena.

"Not...so fast..." Said Add while throwing a transmitter at the nasod. "Got...him..." Said Add still tired.

"Add can you stand?" Asked Aisha concerned.

"Let me...rest a bit longer..." Asked Add not wanting to move from his spot, Aisha nodded and let him sit there for a few moments. Add then got up and left the castle with the gang making their way towards Elder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill post the last chapter of the Elder Arc. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	21. Elder Arc: The party and the nightmare

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note i cant believe this story went over 2.5k of views, that's 5x more than i originally thought i would get from it. Thank you very much. Also thank you 1447h4x0rz, Nishigami and WhiteMk for following and putting the story on your favorites.**

* * *

><p>The gang arrived at Elder and were greeted by the merchants of the town, Hoffman was the first one that spoke. "Did you get Wally?" The gang shook their head but with a smile.<p>

"We didn't get him but he won't be coming for a long time!" Said Elsword giving a grin towards the merchants which only cheered.

"You didn't catch him but you drove him away, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Said Hoffman with a smile until he saw Add wounded.

"You better heal yourself Add, Echo could you go help him?" Asked Hoffman only to notice that she was already giving Add a potion.

"Drink this, you'll feel much better." Said Echo concerned but with a smile.

"Thanks Echo, i owe you one." Said Add while drinking slowly the potion.

"Were did Wally go?" Asked Hoffman to the gang but they didn't really know.

"I think i know where he went." Said Add much better than before, he took his PHC and made a holographic screen appear showing a map. "This is where we are, before Wally could escape i putted a transmitter on the nasod he flew, since i could only map Elder i can assume he went towards this direction." Pointed Add.

"Isn't that Bethma village? That's a two day walk, half a day if you went with the cobo services." Noted Hoffman.

"A two day walk? Piece of cake." Boasted Elsword wanting to walk.

"Can you tell us more about Bethma village?" Asked Rena.

"I can but for now let's celebrate your return, everyone was waiting for you." Said Hoffman pointing to the center of the village that had a banquet ready for them.

"So much food!" Said Elsword and Chung in unison.

"I guess we can rest a bit, i mean we can't overwork ourselves." Said Add while walking to get some food.

"What are you three waiting for? Come on relax a little bit. Its going to take at least a full day for Wally to reach Bethma so might as well party before we go." Said Add to the girls while giving them a smile, they shortly joined the guys.

The party was going pretty smoothly, Elsword and Chung sometimes pulled a prank or two but they were harmless. "Add are you sure your okay?" Asked Ara concerned.

"I'm fine Ara, go out there and party with them ill join you shortly." Said Add while sitting on a bench, Ara wanted to stay but then went towards the girls. "(I admit I'm not fine but i can't ruin their fun and i can see that my creations suffered major damage, i need to repair them later)" Thought Add to himself.

"Add?" Asked Echo a little concerned.

"What is it Echo?" Asked Add quickly leaving his train of thought and giving her a smile, which made Echo's concern fade away.

"Come with me! I want to talk with the rest of them with you!" Said Echo wanting to meet the rest of the gang. Add got up and walked towards the gang with Echo beside him.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Asked Add towards the gang.

"Oh nothing much, why is Echo with you?" Asked Chung confused.

"Oh right, i wanted to introduce Echo to the rest of the gang since you and Ara already knew about her." Noted Add.

"Hello everyone, I'm the town alchemist nice to meet you." Said Echo giving a small bow.

"Hello Echo I'm Aisha, that's Rena and that Cherry head is Elsword." Introduced Aisha only to get a glare from Elsword.

"Nice to meet all of you, Chung how's the disfrozen capsule?" Asked Echo.

"Their great! I can't believe that a simple mix of ingredients could become so powerful!" Said Chung appreciate of Echo's help before.

"That's what alchemist do, even though that was an accident on my part." Said Echo scratching her cheek a bit.

"A-aaaadddddd~" Said Eun while embracing him.

"Eun could you not do it for one day?" Asked Add annoyed.

"Come on! I fought with you guys i deserve a reward!" Said Eun pouting.

"*Sigh*...Fine." Said Add while petting her head and scratching her ears making the gang watch them a bit weirdly.

"Oh...that feels nice..." Said Eun with a delightful face.

"This is what i have to put with." Said Add still annoyed but giving her a smile none of the less.

"That's not fair Add!" Said Rena with Aisha beside her. "If you pet her you have to pet us!" Said Rena while pointing to both of them.

"Ill give two reasons that i won't pet you. One your not an animal spirit and two this is the only thing i can do or ill face something that i don't want." Pointed Add out making Rena curse something out of her breath.

"I can pet you." Said Elsword bluntly only to get a kick to the stomach. "W-why?" He asked before dropping.

"Add is funnier to mess with than the both of you." Said Rena looking at them and pointing at Add.

"This is what i have to face everyday." Said Add to Echo who could only pat his back.

Some time later Add started to notice that some kids were watching his dynamos with awe. "Mister what are this things?" Asked a kid.

"Those are my creation, don't mess with them okay?" Said Add giving them a smile, but the kids didn't listen and tried to grab them. "You won't be able to catch them they will just float higher." Said Add laughing a little bit, but then the kids did something they shouldn't, they took Add's eye patch. "Hey give that back!" Yelled Add while closing his left eye to not fright them.

"No we won't~"Said the kid mockingly. "Grr...dynamo go get my eye patch back." Ordered Add but they didn't more. "Dynamo?" Asked Add signaling one to land on his hand. "Oh no...your almost fried! I need to repair you when we go back to the inn." Said Add concerned about his creation. "Nasod armor confirm your status." Ordered Add.

"Status: Slightly damaged but easily repairable." Said his creation making Add's tense go down. "Good...at least your well." Said Add. "Hey kid give me my eye patch back!" Yelled Add again but the kid pretended not to listen. "Okay then i have to take it from you." Said Add grabbing his eye patch through a dimensional gate without realizing he opened his left eye.

"M-mister...W-what's wrong with your e-eye?" Stuttered a kid afraid, only then Add realized his eye was open and quickly putted his eye patch.

"Don't worry its just my curse." Said Add walking away from them and going back to the gang.

Hours passed and the sun was already setting. "Guess we should go back to the inn." Said Elsword a little disappointed.

"Yeah we need to get ready either way for tomorrow." Said Rena in a calm manner while some kids were whispering to their parents something.

"Mommy...look at that mister, he has a dark eye." Said one of the kids pointing at Add.

"Don't go near him." Said a mother while looking at Add.

"Guess that would happen eventually." Said Add with a sad smile. "I'm going on ahead to repair my stuff, see you guys later." Said Add walking towards the inn.

"Add..." Said Ara concerned.

After Add went inside the inn he went towards his room. "Dynamos lay on the bed." Ordered Add which they followed his orders. "You too nasod armor." The nasod armor did the same. "Its time for me to repair you." Said Add opening up his dynamos, some wires were shot up and the magnet field was instable. "So that's the problem." Said Add replacing the wires and stabilizing the field. "Now your turn armor." Add opened his armor and saw that the space and time flow circuit was slightly damaged. "I just need to replace that..." Said Add summoning a circuit and replacing the old one. "Dynamos, nasod armor status report." Ordered Add.

"Status report concluded: all systems fully operational." Both creations said in unison.

"Thank El that it wasn't that serious..." Said Add with a relief without noticing someone was in his room.

"Gotcha!" Said Eun on top of him on the floor.

"Eun what are you doing here?" Asked Add in a calm manner trying to not panic.

"Well Ara was concerned about you, so i took her place and came checking on you." Said Eun still on top of him. "What luck! Your nasod creations are down! I finally got you where i want you to be." Said Eun seductively.

"Eun please get off of me." Said Add trying to keep himself still cool.

"Come on...i locked the door so its just you and me." Said Eun on his ear.

"Correction its you, me and Ara. I want to hear on her part what she thinks." Said Add pushing Eun a little away from his face.

"Fine..." Said Eun giving Ara her place, realizing that she's on top of Add she began to blush.

"W-what!? Eun why did you change!?" Stuttered Ara blushing madly and embarrassed.

"Now Ara i need to ask you. Do you want to do this?" Asked Add waiting for her response.

"..." Ara remained silent until Eun took her place again.

"Looks like she can't answer you, so ill give you mine which is yes!" Said Eun excited and getting close to Add.

"Please don't." Begged Add trying to escape her grasp.

"Your not getting away." Said Eun grabbing both his arms.

"Dynamo!" Yelled Add but they were still recharging. "Crap...Stop Eun!" Yelled Add which made Eun flinch a bit.

"You don't want me?" Asked Eun dropping her ears.

"Eun what is my goal?" Asked Add towards the fox spirit.

"Isn't your goal to go back in time?" Asked Eun that still hasn't grasped his meaning.

"What do people do when they have a goal like that?" Asked Add again.

"They go back and st-" Eun finally realized what Add was trying to say. "Stay there..." Eun was now sad knowing his friend will someday leave.

"You finally realized...ill be gone." Said Add also sad.

"But until then you'll stay with us right?" Asked Eun trying to keep her spirits up.

"Of course, why would i ever leave you guys?" Said Add with a smile without realizing that Eun was kissing him. "!" Eun done the thing Add didn't want to do.

"*Knock*knock* Hey Add have you seen Ara? We looked around the inn but we didn't find her, is she with you?" Asked Chung which made Eun break the kiss and turned to Ara.

"Y-yeah I-i'm here." Stuttered Ara for what Eun made her do.

"Oh okay, we need to prepare for tomorrow morning so don't take too long." Informed Chung while walking away.

"A-ara c-could you get off of m-me?" Asked Add blushing while looking away.

"A-ah y-yes!" Said Ara while getting off Add.

"Well that was certanly something that i wasn't expecting." Said Add while getting up and scratching the back of his head. "You better go prepare your stuff, tomorrow morning we need to go to Bethma." Said Add trying to not look nervous.

"Y-yeah s-see you later." Said Ara still blushing while leaving his room.

"...Fuck me..." Said Add while looking down trying to process the new information in his head. "I hope that this doesn't repeat during our trip..." Said Add while preparing his stuff for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Ara's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Ara was still blushing while getting inside her room. "Eun what did you make me do!?" Yelled Ara towards the fox.

"I'm sorry Ara, i guess i was in the moment!" Said Eun with trying to sound calm but failing.

"Why did you kissed him!? Why!?" Asked Ara towards the fox that was blushing. -(Only Ara can see Eun blush)-

"Kiss?" Asked Aisha with Rena behind her.

"(Oh no.)" Thought Ara to herself.

"We are in trouble..." Said Eun while the girls were narrowing their eyes.

"What did you do?" Asked Rena calmly towards a frightened Ara.

"Eun...kissed Add." Said Ara which hit the girls to the core.

"WHAT!?" Said the two in unison not believing that Eun did that.

"Why did you do that!?" Asked Aisha furious.

"Did you want to kiss him?" Asked Eun in a monotone voice.

"I...yes..." Said both girls blushing.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Asked Eun curious.

"It needs to be at the right time and mood!" Said Rena puffing her cheeks.

"Well i kissed him when he didn't had no one around and his creations were down." Clarified Eun.

"Lets go Rena we'll make him fall for us and not force him!" Said Aisha leaving the room with Rena behind her.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add finished packing his stuff for the trip to Bethma and now is checking if he has everything. "Tent, check. Food and water, check. Snacks along the way, check. El shards for power, check. Okay I'm good to go." Said Add while storing his stuff in his PHC.

"*Knock*Knock* Hey Add you there?" Asked Aisha from the other side of his door.

"(Shit! Forgot that Eun would tell them.)" Thought Add to himself while opening the door looking and the magician. "Hey Aisha how can i help you?" Asked Add trying to sound calm.

"What Eun said is true? Did you kissed her?" Asked Aisha with worried eyes.

"She kissed me when i dropped my guard..." Said Add disappointed with himself.

"Did you kissed her against your will?" Asked Aisha again with the same eyes.

"Pretty much...But i tried to escape but to no avail." Clarified Add knowing she wouldn't buy it anyway.

"Okay if you didn't want to kiss her that's good enough for me." Said Aisha which made Add surprised that she would buy it.

"Well i wasn't expecting for you t-"

"However! Me and Rena will sleep in your tent as payback." Said Aisha with pointing at Rena beside her.

"(I knew it was too good to be true...)" Thought Add. "Just sleep in my tent? No whacking on my head, no punishment just sleep?" Asked Add admired that it was just that.

"We won't let you sleep that much with us around~" Said Rena teasing Add.

"(Nice knowing you sleep...)" Thought Add to himself. "Fine..." Said Add while hugging the two. "Don't expect me to sleep anyway." Said Add to both their ears making the girls blush, he then when closed his door and made sure to bring a bigger tent.

"I haven't read any data since i came here. Might as well read it now." Said Add while making a looking at the data he collected on his PHC, took him about one hour to read everything. "...We grew a lot." Said Add having a smile on his face. "Nobody can stop us if we stick together, but who's the strongest one on the party?" Asked Add to himself, everyone was very powerful right now so he couldn't really tell. "Well i guess i have to wait to see." Said Add while lying in his bed closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_Darkness, as far as you can see only darkness is there. "Where am i?" Asked Add walking around aimlessly. "Am i dreaming?" He continued walking aimlessly until he saw a small light in the distance. He walked towards it as it became bigger and bigger, when he touched it he was in his house with his mother outside. "Mother!" He ran outside where he saw his mother with her white long hair. "Mother is...is that you?" Asked Add touching her shoulder from behind. _

_"Add..." The figure spoke. _

_"Mother!" Add said happily looking at her to see her smile. "I found you..." He started crying. _

_"Live Add...live..." Said the figure. _

_"Mother...?" He said to nothing again. "A memory? Why? Why does this dream harm me?" He said again to the abyssal darkness around him, another small light appears from afar he walks through it and experienced again. "Why!? What did i do to deserve this!?" He yelled angrily towards nothing. "When will this nightmare end?" He said crying on the spot, then he felt something warm around him someone was embracing him. "Who are you?" He asked but got no answer nor did he need it, the warm feeling of someone hugging him made him forget the nightmare and relaxed while smiling with that person embracing him._

* * *

><p>Aisha 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Aisha was in her room preparing her stuff but it took her too long to prepare so it was now late at night. "I wonder if Add is done with his stuff?" Asked to herself only to walk towards his door and open it to see him asleep now. "He must of done it a few hours ago." She said while noticing something, Add wasn't wearing his eye patch and she saw a tear flow down his cheek. "Your crying?" She said silently but heard him murmuring saying.

"Mother..." This made Aisha concerned so she shut the door silently and laid herself in his bed hugging him, this made the tears stop flowing and made him smile.

"Don't worry Add...I'm here you don't need to be sad." Was the last thing she said before sleeping with him the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Elder Arc is finished. In about two to three days ill post the first Bethma Arc chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions about the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	22. Authors note

**Sorry if i didn't post the next chapter i had complications I'll post it later. Also I've been reading a lot of stories and one story picked my interest called: El Chronicle from ShiragaKizuato, now I'm not going to steal his idea from the story far from it, i wish to incorporate a sub job on the characters to have some more stuff to work on, you know making it more fun to read. Of course if you think that the current way off the story is good enough without the sub job then please do tell me in a PM or reviews.**

**I'll say it once again I'm not stealing ShiragaKizuato's idea of having a sub job so I'm giving him credit for that idea.**

**Also If any of you have any questions about the story or anything else I'll be more than happy to respond as best as i can.**

**Here are the sub jobs for the characters:**

**Add: Psychic tracer - Lunatic psyker**

**Elsword: Sword knight - Lord Knight**

**Aisha: High magician - Elemental master**

**Rena: Sniping ranger - Grand archer**

**Raven: Sword taker - Blade master**

**Eve: Code: Architecture - Code: Empress**

**Chung: Fury guardian - Iron paladin**

**Elesis: Saber Knight - Grand master**

**Ara: Little hsien - Sakra Devanam**

**Lu/Ciel: Since they don't have their transform path yet ill work with the both paths.**

**Note: They are just sub jobs their main job will stay the same so i won't change their appearances or how they act. As an example Elsword will still be the same even though Lord Knight makes him more serious as show in Elwiki.**


	23. Bethma arc: The road to Bethma village

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

><p>The sun was rising and early morning appeared like it always does. Add always wakes up early in the morning but today he felt really comfortable, he felt something soft on his face.<p>

"?" His face? But his pillow was on his cheek not his face and something smelled nice. Curiosity got the better out of him and he open his eyes to see that his face was somewhat buried on Aisha's chest. "(Okay...wasn't expecting her nor that she had breasts even though their are short you can still feel them.)" Though for himself. "I guess she was the one that helped me..." He said with a smile on his face.

Add then moved the sleeping Aisha to a more comfortable position for her to sleep, on top of him while hugging her. "Thank you..." He whispered making the sleeping girl smile, they stayed like that for half an hour until she decided to wake up.

"Huh?" She said while looking at Add with sleepy eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile towards the magician, she nodded and when she realized that she was on top of him she jumped out of the bed and bowed down.

"S-sorry for sleeping with you!" She stuttered trying to hid her blush.

"You don't need to apologize..." He said while putting his eye patch on. "I'm going ahead and make breakfast, go prepare yourself for the long walk." He said while walking towards the door, the magician followed him. "Oh Aisha." He suddenly stopped before leaving.

"Yes Add?" She asked with still a faint pink on her face.

"Thank you." He said with an appreciative smile, a smile she hasn't seen him doing, and he left downstairs.

* * *

><p>Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

After Add gave her that smile she went towards her room and preparing for a shower, she was blushing madly.

"Why did he do that!?" She said while picturing the smile he made to her. "Am i falling for him?" She asked herself while washing her body. "D-did he do something to me!? N-no he's not that kind of person." She stuttered trusting his friend that he done nothing for her, but to be sure she looked around her body. "*Sigh*Of course he wouldn't do anything, he said that he respected us and our privacy. He still hasn't told us about the second part of his past. Well all we can do is wait." She said brushing away the rest of the soap on her body.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add went downstairs and was preparing everyone's breakfast, he had more ingredients than last time he checked so he could spice up the meals. He mixed some berries to create a tasty juice, grinned some cheese and spread the bits on top of six toasted bread with butter on top to make the toast have that flavor as the butter and cheese melt in unison, he then went to make an omelet with little bits of ham and bacon making everyone full of energy and last but not least he prepared pancakes with a slice of butter on top and prepared a syrup with the same berries and mixed honey to get that sweet touch on the tongue.

"Hope they'll like it." He said to himself only to notice that Rena was behind him. "Gah! Rena how long have you been there!?" He asked startled.

"Long enough to see you dance." She responded with a giggle, truth be told Add was actually dancing a bit from place to place, she then turned to the table and saw the food that he prepared."Add this looks amazing!" She said towards Add making him embarrassed, the rest of the gang appeared not too long after that, Aisha being the first one to come down. Elsword went first and spoke.

"Who made breakfast?" He said while eyeing Add, Add just nodded to confirm that it was him. "Alright! Add made breakfast again, chow time!" He said while preparing to lunge himself to his chair and starting to eat, Add ordered his dynamos to stop Elsword.

"On my watch you'll behave, if you don't no food for you." Said Add coldly towards everyone which made Elsword think twice before behaving himself. "Good, now everyone sit down so that we can begin." He said with a smile while sitting down, the rest of the gang did the same, Elsword looked like he couldn't wait any longer to eat."You can eat now." He said and everyone took a bite of their omelet that he made, it goes without saying it was pretty good.

"Add...you've done it again." Said Elsword with a face that had looked like he was in heaven, the rest almost had the same face.

"Come on guys i know i can cook but I'm sure someone is better than me." Said Add while looking at Rena, she saw him and could only look a bit embarrassed.

"Add what did you do to this juice? Its pretty refreshing." Asked Chung drinking the juice with gusto.

"I mixed some berries in a mixer after knowing they were edible and then tasted if it was good." Said Add while eating his toast.

"What about this toast?" Asked Ara eating with delight.

"I toasted the bread and cloaked it with butter, then i grinned some cheese and waited for the butter and cheese to melt at the same time." He explained.

"Is there anything better than this?" Asked Aisha curious if he did something else.

"Well the pancakes are better eaten if you put the syrup first, trust me even i was amazed." Informed Add with a smile on his face, everyone did as he said and at the first bite they couldn't believe how it was delicious.

"T-t-this is..." Rena couldn't speak it was beyond what she expected.

"Good right? I thought about a way of making a syrup both delicious and refreshing so i use honey and the berries that i used on the juice to make it." Add noted while taking a bite of his creation, tasty as he wanted.

"E-eun you have to taste this!" Said Ara while switching to Eun.

"Ill taste it but you know that my mouth is reserved for someone." She said seductively towards Add which only looked at the window blushing, Eun took a bite and she looked at Add like one of her own. "Add you will be mine now." Eun said ready to jump at Add.

"If you jump at me while we are all eating ill forbid you from eating my food." Said Add coldly and irritated which she mimicked what Elsword did before. "Good girl, if you want to jump at me do it after all of us are done eating." He responded while finishing his food.

After everyone finished their food Add and Rena began washing the dishes. "Your really a good cook Add." She complimented.

"Thank you Rena although don't think ill cook everyday, yesterday and today were only to test my skills. I still like your cooking than mine so keep that in mind." Add confessed which made Rena blush a bit while washing the plates.

"Add~" Said Eun while hugging him from behind.

"Crap..." He said irritated while washing the last plate.

"Did you enjoy what i did last night?" She teased while whispering on his ear, this made Add's spine crawl a bit but he was ready to bark back.

"Last night? Just because our lips crossed doesn't mean that was a kiss, to me a kiss needs to have passion in it not a quick glance." Add barked back which made Eun's eyes widen.

"Is that so? Then let me do it again with passion this time." She said waiting for his response. Add cleaned his hands and turned to Eun grabbing her body and slightly turning her down.

"Remember what i said before?" Add said with a seductive smile making Eun blush madly, he was going closer and closer towards Eun making her close her eyes. "Teasing can bite back." He said on her ear making her open her eyes to see her standing on the kitchen with a Rena laughing and Add going towards the living room.

"Whats wrong? Did that teasing affect you? Go upstairs and get your stuff, the others are doing the same and switch with Ara." He said while putting his headphones to listen to music.

* * *

><p>Ara's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Eun switched with Ara and went upstairs to get her stuff for the trip. "That man drives me crazy!" Said Eun still blushing madly, Ara is blushing too but not as much.

"Well you were the one that teased him so i guess you earned that." Said Ara while grabbing her stuff and checking if she had everything.

"You have to admit his cooking is divine though."

"That is true, i wonder where he learned to cook?" She asked herself, she hasn't cooked anything to the gang yet but she would like to do it someday. "I wonder if they'll like it..."

"I'm sure they will." Confirmed Eun while giving her a smile. "So can i do what i asked last night?" Asked Eun like a child.

"We shouldn't bother him anymore, any more teasing and you'll end up doing something i want to." Said Ara realizing what she just said.

"Something that you want to? Well Ara looks like we are starting to think alike!" Said Eun with a pleased look.

"That's not what i...you know what i meant!" Said Ara now leaving her room towards downstairs.

* * *

><p>Elsword's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Elsword was getting his stuff when Conwell started talking to him. "Hey there kid how you've been doing?"

"I've been pretty well! When will you tell me about the contract old man?" He asked while seeing if he had everything.

"In time ill tell you, but i came to drop a little warning." He warned making Elsword stop and to listen carefully. "That guy that can control time, i don't know when but when he becomes more powerful you should help him."

"You mean Add? Why would he need help?" Asked Elsword now concerned.

"The power of time and space...is a dangerous thing." Said Conwell disappearing.

"Don't worry old man, he can handle it himself." Said Elsword leaving his room with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Rena's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Rena was about to leave her room only to feel the presence of someone behind her, it was an elf with the same get up as hers only with a cloak with her. "Your leaving?" Asked the elf.

"Yeah we are going to Bethma right now to investigate if Wally is there." Rena answered.

"We'll watch closely on your progress, also don't go near that man with the white hair." The elf said with some disgust.

"His name is Add and he is a valuable member in our party." Said Rena while keeping it cool.

"That man's eye is filled with dark energy, if he seeks more power he might lose his mind." Said the elf in a monotone voice.

"He know's about his eye and he won't lose his sanity, you have my word." Said Rena to the elf.

"We'll keep in touch." Said the elf while jumping out of the window.

"He won't lose his mind..." She repeated herself while leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add was growing a bit impatient but the music helped him lose track of time. He then felt his shoulder being touched, he looked and saw Aisha next to him. He putting his headphones down on his neck. "Is everyone ready?"

"Not yet we are waiting for Chung, guess he forgot to pack his books." She said with a little chuckle, soon after Chung came down.

"Alright we can go now, everyone lets go to Bethma!" Said Elsword while walking already towards it, the rest of the gang started following him.

They left the inn at 9:15 am and arrived at Twin watchtower at 9:45 am. "From here on out its a 2 days walk towards Bethma like Hoffman said so we might as well walk now." Said Chung starting to walk.

"Ill catch with you guys in a bit i need to send something to someone." Said Add while putting up a screen.

"Okay see you soon!" Said Elsword with the rest of the gang. Add then called Adel.

"Hello Add pong. Are you going to send us the information now pong?" "

Yes Adel I'm sending now." With that said Add sent all the information he gathered from the substance.

"Oh my el pong! This is sure to keep the scientists happy pong! Do you need a refill pong?"

"Not yet Adel i still have enough for a day or two but ill refill once i reach Bethma village, there should be a communication device there right?" Add asked which Adel only gave a nod. "Okay see you in two days Adel." He said while waving goodbye.

"Take care Add pong." With that the call ended and Add putted the screen away.

"I need to hurry or ill make them worry, Dynamo!" He yelled and started flying towards the gangs position, it didn't take him that long to spot them as he lowered towards them slowly. "Sorry if i took a little, a lot of information was sent to my guy." Said Add with a smile while walking with the gang.

"Who's your guy Add?" Said Rena a bit suspicious.

"I don't know why are you eyeing me like that but his name is Adel he's the village chief of the ponggo race on Altera island." Explained Add towards the gang.

"What information did you gave him?" Said Rena again suspicious.

"...Rena is everything alright? Why are you releasing some hostility towards me?" Add asked curious but cautious.

"Answer the question Add." Rena ordered which made Add a little angry but he kept cool.

"I would but with that tone ill say nothing." Said Add while keeping walking until Rena pointed her blade at Add's throat.

"You aren't going anywhere without answering my questions." Said Rena in a cold matter.

"Rena! Stop it!" Yelled Aisha making Rena notice what she is doing towards his companion now trembling.

"I-i..."

"Shut up..." Said Add coldly. "Here i thought i had a friend that trusted me, i guess i don't." Said Add trying to keep himself as calm as possible and not make everyone worried.

"Add i..."

"Enough!" he yelled with anger. "If you never trusted me why didn't you just said it at my face!" He was clearly angry. "What did i do wrong? Was it because i chose my new power is that it!?" He hit the mark that made her widen her eyes. "I already told you a part of my past because i trusted all of you, all i asked in return was the trust i gave you but you give me the opposite." He said keeping the tears back.

"Add I'm sorry...but..." "But what!? I was going to tell you, but you twisted my trust with you Rena!" Add shouted, Rena just went and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She repeated herself ten times until he broke the hug.

"If you want to know i gave him the information of this substance on my belt that i use on my dynamos, hope your happy." He said walking ahead of the gang.

* * *

><p>Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Rena was still on place while Add was a bit farther away, i went towards Rena when she quickly hugged me. "I'm sorry..." She kept repeating herself that.

"Rena why did you do that? That's so unlike you." I said while hugging her back.

"Let him be alone for a bit, maybe he'll forgive you later." Said Chung with a worried face.

"You won't say nothing Elsword?" Aisha asked but he turned around with a displeased look.

"Trust is something that you can't just forgive." He said while walking towards Add.

"Do you feel the same Chung?" He only shaken his head and stayed with Aisha and Rena. Elsword and Add were a little ahead. "Add..." She said with concern.

* * *

><p>Add's 3rd person p.o.v<p>

Add was furious but regrets of what he said to Rena, as he was walking he could see a shadow behind him when he turned Elsword was there.

"Yo, lets walk a bit further." He said while walking with me.

"You came to lecture me Elsword?"

"Nothing like that, i know how painful trust can be broken." He said looking at the ground.

"Your sister right?" He nodded. "She didn't had a choice, i bet she went there to make sure you would be safe, in a way she didn't betrayed you." He looked at me with a smile.

"You know how to make a guy happy you know?"

"Is that suppose to be a gay thing? Because I'm not."

"Why you!" Elsword tried to punch Add on the face but ended up punching his arm.

"We should be at a good distance by now." Said Add while looking to the hours 13:56 pm. "We skipped lunch."

"We did? Man time flies, should we stop a little bit to eat? I'm kinda hungry." After Elsword said his stomach growled.

"Even with that breakfast your still hungry? Man you need to control yourself." Said Add with a chuckle while pointing towards a shade near a cliff.

There he took out a few snacks from his PHC and shared with Elsword the gang shortly stopped with them.

"..." Rena was silent with her eyes looking at the ground.

"Can we eat this snacks?" Asked Aisha only to receive a nod from Add, everyone took a few but Rena didn't take none. "Rena eat something or you'll be too weak to walk.

"..." She didn't say a word.

"...Eat or ill make you eat them." Said Add with a stern voice making everyone look at him in surprise.

"But..."

"Don't make me repeat myself Rena." He said again with the same voice, she started eating a few snacks. "That's better." He said giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry..."

"Your forgiven just don't do it again." With that Rena went and gave Add a hug he returned that hug.

"I won't."

"So who knows good stories not counting the cherry?" Aisha asked while gaining an angry Elsword.

"Like you had any cut board." Bickered Elsword, Aisha was about to say something but Add went first.

"Elsword she's not a cut board." This surprised the gang.

"How do you know that Add?" Asked Elsword making Add blush a bit.

"Don't take it the wrong way but i felt them once when i was sleeping." Add said blushing while looking at the road they needed to walk.

"Add..." Said Aisha making Add closing his eyes waiting for the whack to be done but never came.

"Thank you!" Said Aisha while hugging him making him mentally say. "(Heh?)"

"I thought they weren't growing but you proved me wrong!" Aisha said still hugging him.

"Hum...Aisha should you really be saying that?" He asked making her realize what she said, she turned around and whacked the two guys.

"Why only us!?"Asked Elsword.

"Because he isn't like you two."

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, next chapter will come tomorrow. Leave your thoughts and opinions about the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	24. Bethma arc: Bethma village ahead

**I don't own the characters only the story. Note that there isn't an official pairs but once Bethma arc is complete ill take in mind the pairs that you the viewers put in the reviews, also just to clarify Add will surely go crazy but that will only come on the Feita arc.**

* * *

><p>After the gang arrived at Bethma village they were greeted with a young woman with long light brow hair.<p>

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked the woman to the gang with a serious expression, Add was the first to speak.

"We are the El search party, we came here in search of Wally from Elder." He said not caring for the woman's stern attitude.

"Lord Wally from Elder? Why would he come here?" She asked now curious while not letting her frown leave her face.

"Wally has gone rogue and stole the El shard for his own good, we are to find him, arrest him and put the El shard back to where it belongs. If you can helps us on our quest we would appreciate it." He said like a professional would which surprised the gang a little.

"I get the picture now, we haven't seen him pass the village but he may be around here. We'll help however we can but you need to help us too in the process." Said the woman now lifting her hand for a handshake, Add lifted his hand and shook it.

"Of course, our main job is to get Wally but if we can help in anyway on our stay we would be happy to help, right guys?" He said while looking at the gang, they nodded to confirm. "My name is Add a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Elsword the leader of the gang." He said while putting his hands on his waist with pride.

"I'm Aisha nice to meet you." She said while slightly bowing.

"I'm Rena nice to make your acquaintance" She said while nodding.

"I'm Chung hope we can work together." He said while smiling.

"My name is Ara Haan nice to meet you." She said while almost tripping only to get Add's dynamos to catch her. "Thank you Add."

"Be careful Ara, there are lots of rocks where you can trip so pay attention." Said Add with a smile which made Ara blush ever so slightly.

"I'm Stella sheriff of Bethma, i should warn you we did saw a robot fly over us but we didn't know where he was headed to, he was last seen over at Bethagara falls." She said with a faint smile.

"Okay there we will make a team of two, one team will stay here to scout the town to be familiar with and to book us on the inn, the other team will go to Bethagara falls and look for clues to see if that was the same nasod that Wally was on." Said Add to the gang which they agreed with his idea.

"Okay who'll go do the search and who will stay?" He asked looking at the gang.

"Ill go search who's with me?" Asked Elsword to only see Rena and Ara. "Okay its decided me, Rena and Ara will go search while you three stay here." He noted everyone before walking over to Bethagara falls with the two girls.

"Stella sorry to bother you, i bet you busy with your duties but can you just tell us where there is a inn and a alchemist?" Asked Add a little lost on where to go.

"If you want an alchemist i suggest you go talk to the lizard man Chacha Buck, now for the inn if you go a little ways close to the blacksmith you should find one." Informed Stella pointing to the road ahead.

"Is that so? Thank you Stella we'll keep in touch." Said Add while signalling his party to follow him.

After a little bit of walking the party found the alchemist lizard man.

"Are you the village alchemist?" Asked Add curious because he saw a few lizard man along the way but this one was different.

"I am Chacha Buck, the village alchemist yes buck. How can i help you buck?" He said with a faint smile.

"We're here to buy some potions for our party, we are currently running low." Informed Add while browsing Chacha his wears.

"Is there something anything specific buck?" Chacha asked the little party in front of him.

"We need about 42 intermediate health potions and 50 intermediate mana potions?" Asked Add towards the gang to only get a solid confirmation from the two teammates. "Yeah what i said just now."

"Here you go, please pay up for the potions buck." Chacha said while receiving the ed from the gang and waving them goodbye. "Please come back again buck." He said weakly.

After a little walking they spotted a building a building with a sign saying inn, the small party went in and went to the counter to order their keys.

"Excuse me are there six rooms available in this inn?" Asked Add with a little smile making the shaky innkeeper a bit calmer. "(Is she afraid of us?)" Add thought to myself.

"We only have five rooms available sir, I'm sorry to inform." Said the innkeeper still a bit shaky.

"Is it possible to two people stay in one room?" Add asked still with the same smile.

"Yes its possible but the beds aren't very big so it might be a bit crammed." Noted the innkeeper.

"Well take the five rooms, is there a living room where we can rest?" Said Chung while only getting the innkeeper to point him behind him towards the living room. "Thank you." He said while going to the living room.

Add and Aisha joined Chung to rest for a bit and plan to see who stays with who.

"So Chung are you going to stay with Elsword?" Asked Add trying to get his room for his own.

"Are you kidding? No way I'm staying with him, he snores way too loud!" Said Chung not wanting to be with Elsword.

"Well we can't stay with the girls, you know i respect their privacy." Said Add not wanting to be with the red head.

"What about you sleep with me? You don't snore nor do i. Its a win-win situation." Said Chung which made Add think for a bit but on Aisha's face she disagreed.

"That's not a bad idea i thin-" Add was cut off by Aisha.

"Add will sleep with me." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Aisha...you do realize what you just said right?" Asked Add with a faint blush with him, Aisha's face was blushing as well.

"D-don't get the wrong i-idea! I'm just saying that because Eun will try to ask me to teleport her in your room." Said Aisha while looking to the side.

"...You got a point there, sorry Chung ill be with Aisha. Don't you dare say anything to Elsword." Threatened Add which made Chung gesture a sealed lip. "Good, ill go ahead and put my stuff on our room then." He said leaving the two alone.

"So Aisha, wh-" Chung was cut off.

"You say anything about me and Add and ill whack you with my staff." Warned Aisha which made Chung afraid for a bit.

"Okay i won't say anything about you two, i was just going to ask how are the others doing." He asked to only get a shrug from Aisha.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword's team<strong>

Elsword, Rena and Ara arrived at Bethagara falls shortly after leaving the rest of the gang with their duties.

"So we only need to find a clue if Wally is here right?" Elsword asked the girls to only get a nod from them. "Should be easy then." He said as it was a walk in the park.

"Stay alert Elsword there are enemies around us, we don't want another accident like that to happen again." Said Rena remembering that if it wasn't for Add Elsword might of been dead.

"I know, it won't happen again i promised him." He said while paying attention around him.

"Hey is it me or does that young komodo have something on his mouth?" Ara asked pointing to a komodo that had what looked like a machine part on his mouth trying to eat it.

"That's the clue!" Said Elsword smashing his sword at creatures back stopping him eating it and putting him out of commission.

"Good find Ara and good work getting it Elsword, we should look around a bit more in case we missed anything else." Informed Rena making Elsword and Ara nod in agreement.

"This will take awhile but the reward will be good." Said Eun thinking of Add.

* * *

><p><strong>Add's team<strong>

After Add was done setting his stuff he told Aisha to put her stuff where she wanted, Add then sat across of Chung putting his headphones on while analyzing the data that he recorded along the way. There was a lot of data but it didn't took him that long to see it all, he saw Chung gesturing him making him put his headphones down.

"What do you need Chung?" Add asked curiously.

"Why do you analyze stuff Add? Is it that interesting?" He said with a confused look.

"I analyze stuff to better grasp our abilities while inputting some to myself, also it lets me understand time and space better." Said Add making his holographic screen disappear.

"Hey Add did you sparred with any of us?" Chung asked curiously again.

"Not really, if i can i would rather not fight any of you." Add responded while looking at the window.

"Why would you rather not fight us? You would have experience against people who have our styles." Responded Chung not getting why Add refuses to fight the gang.

"I don't trust myself, that's why." Said Add making Chung remember that Add isn't mentally good now that he controls to a certain extent time and space.

"Oh...right i forgot." Said Chung regretting what he just said, at that moment Aisha returned to the two of them.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Aisha with a curious look.

"We were talking about a sparing match but Add rejected it, can't blame him." Chung said while leaning on his back.

"Really? Well i wouldn't be surprised if Add beat you." Said Aisha mockingly making Chung angry a little bit.

"Oh really? Then how about a bet?" Said Chung making Aisha now intrigued.

"(This will not end good.)" Thought Add to himself. "What bet?" He said not wanting to know.

"If Add beats me in a match then i won't do anything, but if i win than big sis Aisha will sleep with me." Said Chung with a small smirk on his face.

"Add will win no matter the outcome." Said Aisha winking at Add.

"Can we wait for the others? Its better if they see us fight." Asked Add even though he didn't want to fight.

"Oh you want to be seen defeated by the others? Okay seems respectful." Said Chung in a mocking way making Add now a little bit angry.

"Ill go see if they are coming back." Said Add leaving the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword's team<strong>

Elsword and the girls looked tirelessly but only returned with that one piece of metal that Ara spot, it was already 16:42 pm.

"Man I'm beat, we only found one clue that Ara spot..." He said while sweat was dripping down on his cheek.

"Even if it was just one, its better than nothing." Said Rena catching her breath.

"Now we can go back at the inn and eat Add's delicious meals!" Said Ara excited.

"Oh yeah! That will make everything count in the end." Said Elsword with his spirits high again.

"I wouldn't count that, today your the one making dinner Ara." Said Rena giving a smile to the both of them.

"Eh!? Why? Shouldn't Add make it or you?" Asked Ara not wanting to make it.

"Ara don't you see? You can impress Add if you do a good job." Said Eun making Ara's eyes lighten up.

"Oh yeah! That will make him to notice us!" Said Ara now getting ready to make a meal to be enlightened with.

"Now you get it Ara! Show that man that we can cook!" Said Eun now pumped too.

"Hey is that Add waiting for us?" Asked Elsword to the girls pointing towards the figure at the distance.

"Yeah...yeah i think it is." Said Rena positive because of the nasods behind his back.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?" Asked Add a little ways from them.

"Yeah we found a metal piece that looks like that nasod Wally was riding." Said Elsword now in front of Add with the girls.

"Well it looks like its a propulsion gear and it does have Wally's signature, good job you guys." Said Add with a smile.

"Add did you know that Ara is making dinner tonight?" Said Rena slightly giggling.

"R-rena! I wanted to be a surprise!" Yelled Ara blushing towards Rena.

"Your making dinner Ara? Then i can't wait to try it, i bet it will be delicious in the end." Said Add with a appreciated smile making Ara's heart skip a bit.

"You are one smooth talker Add, that's one of the things i like about you." Said Eun in a seductive way.

"So can we go now? I'm beat." Said Elsword while walking ahead.

"Not so fast Elsword, we aren't going to the inn yet." Said Add which picked everyone's interest.

"Why Add? Is something to matter?" Asked Rena curiously.

"Nothing too great, Chung is going to spar with me and i wanted to let you guys know that." Said Add making Elsword eyes widen.

"Really!? I can finally see Add's true strength! I can't miss this." Said Elsword excited but Add was the opposite of that, he really didn't want to spar and lose control.

"Hey Add, where are we sparring?" Asked Chung behind them with Aisha.

"Do you really want to do this?" Asked Add in one last attempt to avoid a fight.

"A bet is a bet, now where are we fighting?" Said Chung and repeated the same question.

"*Sigh* Fine we'll fight over there." Said Add while pointing to a rock formation that looked like a ring.

"Go Add you can beat him!" Cheered Aisha.

"Hey Aisha what was the bet that Chung was talking about?" Asked Elsword curiously.

"The bet was if Add wins Chung does nothing and ill sleep with Add, but if Add loses ill sleep with Chung." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Oh...you've gone there Aisha." Said Rena poking at Aisha on the cheek making her realize what she said.

"D-don't take it the wrong way! There were only 5 rooms left so one of us needs to sleep with another one, and we decided that i would sleep with Add but then Chung went on and putted a bet on it!" Explained Aisha with a massive blush on her face.

"(She went ahead and decided on her own, i knew i should of stayed with Add!)" Thought Ara regretting to go with Elsword and Rena.

Add and Chung were on position to fight, the rest of the gang were some distance to let them fight out without any inconvenience to them.

"Are you ready Add? I'm not holding back!" Said Chung while touching his pendant, his armor got two thick pointy shoulder pads, his helmet changed a bit than last time and his chest looked like it had a machine core instead of his pendant. (Awakening)

Add didn't move a muscle, he was analyzing Chung head to toe and waiting for his first move to start.

"If you don't start then ill start it!" Said Chung in a robotic voice lowering his cannon and pointing at Add, he then started firing cannon balls. Add didn't even move he just kept watching as the cannon balls flew in his direction, Add just side stepped away of the cannon balls still eyeing Chung.

"Wow...he didn't even flinch and he dodged all Chung's cannon balls with such ease." Remarked Elsword since dodging Chung's Cannon balls are pretty hard.

"Hope that wasn't all Chung." Said Add taunting Chung in which he fells for it.

"Not in your dreams!" Said Chung throwing a grenade towards Add, least to say that he dodged easily he wasn't counting that Chung did a leap towards him stunning Add in the process.

"(He used the grenade as a decoy...clever bastard.)" Thought Add not caring of the pain he just received.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Chung while spinning like a tornado and then charging with his cannon up, not letting Add have a chance to recover he sprinted and slammed Add's face with his cannon reloading in the process.

"Is that all?" Said Add with some scratches here and there but not affected in the least.

"Why are you not affected! That should of knocked you out!" Said Chung not believing that Add just took it like it was nothing.

"Now its my turn right?" Said Add starting to float mid air, Chung immediately putted his cannon in front of him acting as a shield. "Where are you blocking?" Asked Add behind Chung already.

"Wha-!" Was the only thing Chung said before receiving a jab on his back, Add then opened a space crack damaging Chung lightly, Add then began opening cracks behind Chung and pushing him towards them making it very painful to him.

"Void field!" Shouted Add making rising development space hurting and restraining Chung in place. "Void Impact!" Shouted Add again making a big crack in space heavily damaging Chung. "Is that all you have Chung?" Asked Add tired.

"Not even close." Said Chung throw the helmet. "Pandemonium - Fear!" Shouted Chung making a powerful cry that stroke fear in Add for a split second.

"Void Impact!" Shouted Add but nothing happened. "What did you do!?" Yelled Add not understand why he can't use his skills.

"My last skill blocks any skills from being used, so now you can't use any of them for a few seconds!" Explained Chung while leaping at Add. "Lunatic strike!" Shouted Chung storming and driving Add a little bit before ramming the cannon down and firing multiple times, the blast radius was so powerful that Add suffered heavily.

"Add!" Cried Aisha concerned with her friend, but he was still standing.

"Maximum strike!" Shouted Add making six super vibrating atoms spinning around him. "Chung...its over. Nasod armor battle gear." Said Add while his nasod armor changed itself to a more combat oriented style and making Add's stance more aggressive.

"Crap...i don't have enough energy unless i just endure it." Said Chung putting his cannon up to act as a shield again.

"Go!" Yelled Add making all six atoms hit the cannon and made Chung recoil before he recovered Add was already laying his fist on Chung's helmet. "Electron barrage!" Yelled Add punching at an incredible rate and each punch was sending shock wave after shock wave reaching the gang.

"Now that's power..." Said Eun impressed with the sudden change on Add.

"Your finished! Electron roundhouse kick!" Yelled Add kicking Chung straight at his stomach, Add went so fast that he was now behind Chung grabbing him before he collapse from the major beat down. "You fought well Chung, rest until we reach back at the inn.

"Hehe...i guess i lost the bet." Laughed Chung weakly while Add was carrying him on his back.

"Add that was amazing! I can't believe you beat Chung that easily with some damage on yourself." Said Elsword admiring Add.

"Lets go back at the inn to rest, we both need it, i still want to taste Ara's cooking." Said Add with a smile while Ara just blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried something different not making everything in a cluster so that you can read better, tell me if you agree with this change. Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill try to post a new chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	25. Bethma arc: The search and the sparing

**I don't own the characters only the story. Note that there isn't an official pairs but once Bethma arc is complete ill take in mind the pairs that you the viewers put in the reviews, also just to clarify Add will surely go crazy but that will only come on the Feita arc.**

* * *

><p>After the gang arrived at Bethma village they were greeted with a young woman with long light brow hair.<p>

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked the woman to the gang with a serious expression, Add was the first to speak.

"We are the El search party, we came here in search of Wally from Elder." He said not caring for the woman's stern attitude.

"Lord Wally from Elder? Why would he come here?" She asked now curious while not letting her frown leave her face.

"Wally has gone rogue and stole the El shard for his own good, we are to find him, arrest him and put the El shard back to where it belongs. If you can helps us on our quest we would appreciate it." He said like a professional would which surprised the gang a little.

"I get the picture now, we haven't seen him pass the village but he may be around here. We'll help however we can but you need to help us too in the process." Said the woman now lifting her hand for a handshake, Add lifted his hand and shook it.

"Of course, our main job is to get Wally but if we can help in anyway on our stay we would be happy to help, right guys?" He said while looking at the gang, they nodded to confirm. "My name is Add a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Elsword the leader of the gang." He said while putting his hands on his waist with pride.

"I'm Aisha nice to meet you." She said while slightly bowing.

"I'm Rena nice to make your acquaintance" She said while nodding.

"I'm Chung hope we can work together." He said while smiling.

"My name is Ara Haan nice to meet you." She said while almost tripping only to get Add's dynamos to catch her. "Thank you Add."

"Be careful Ara, there are lots of rocks where you can trip so pay attention." Said Add with a smile which made Ara blush ever so slightly.

"I'm Stella sheriff of Bethma, i should warn you we did saw a robot fly over us but we didn't know where he was headed to, he was last seen over at Bethagara falls." She said with a faint smile.

"Okay there we will make a team of two, one team will stay here to scout the town to be familiar with and to book us on the inn, the other team will go to Bethagara falls and look for clues to see if that was the same nasod that Wally was on." Said Add to the gang which they agreed with his idea.

"Okay who'll go do the search and who will stay?" He asked looking at the gang.

"Ill go search who's with me?" Asked Elsword to only see Rena and Ara. "Okay its decided me, Rena and Ara will go search while you three stay here." He noted everyone before walking over to Bethagara falls with the two girls.

"Stella sorry to bother you, i bet you busy with your duties but can you just tell us where there is a inn and a alchemist?" Asked Add a little lost on where to go.

"If you want an alchemist i suggest you go talk to the lizard man Chacha Buck, now for the inn if you go a little ways close to the blacksmith you should find one." Informed Stella pointing to the road ahead.

"Is that so? Thank you Stella we'll keep in touch." Said Add while signalling his party to follow him.

After a little bit of walking the party found the alchemist lizard man.

"Are you the village alchemist?" Asked Add curious because he saw a few lizard man along the way but this one was different.

"I am Chacha Buck, the village alchemist yes buck. How can i help you buck?" He said with a faint smile.

"We're here to buy some potions for our party, we are currently running low." Informed Add while browsing Chacha his wears.

"Is there something anything specific buck?" Chacha asked the little party in front of him.

"We need about 42 intermediate health potions and 50 intermediate mana potions?" Asked Add towards the gang to only get a solid confirmation from the two teammates. "Yeah what i said just now."

"Here you go, please pay up for the potions buck." Chacha said while receiving the ed from the gang and waving them goodbye. "Please come back again buck." He said weakly.

After a little walking they spotted a building a building with a sign saying inn, the small party went in and went to the counter to order their keys.

"Excuse me are there six rooms available in this inn?" Asked Add with a little smile making the shaky innkeeper a bit calmer. "(Is she afraid of us?)" Add thought to myself.

"We only have five rooms available sir, I'm sorry to inform." Said the innkeeper still a bit shaky.

"Is it possible to two people stay in one room?" Add asked still with the same smile.

"Yes its possible but the beds aren't very big so it might be a bit crammed." Noted the innkeeper.

"Well take the five rooms, is there a living room where we can rest?" Said Chung while only getting the innkeeper to point him behind him towards the living room. "Thank you." He said while going to the living room.

Add and Aisha joined Chung to rest for a bit and plan to see who stays with who.

"So Chung are you going to stay with Elsword?" Asked Add trying to get his room for his own.

"Are you kidding? No way I'm staying with him, he snores way too loud!" Said Chung not wanting to be with Elsword.

"Well we can't stay with the girls, you know i respect their privacy." Said Add not wanting to be with the red head.

"What about you sleep with me? You don't snore nor do i. Its a win-win situation." Said Chung which made Add think for a bit but on Aisha's face she disagreed.

"That's not a bad idea i thin-" Add was cut off by Aisha.

"Add will sleep with me." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Aisha...you do realize what you just said right?" Asked Add with a faint blush with him, Aisha's face was blushing as well.

"D-don't get the wrong i-idea! I'm just saying that because Eun will try to ask me to teleport her in your room." Said Aisha while looking to the side.

"...You got a point there, sorry Chung ill be with Aisha. Don't you dare say anything to Elsword." Threatened Add which made Chung gesture a sealed lip. "Good, ill go ahead and put my stuff on our room then." He said leaving the two alone.

"So Aisha, wh-" Chung was cut off.

"You say anything about me and Add and ill whack you with my staff." Warned Aisha which made Chung afraid for a bit.

"Okay i won't say anything about you two, i was just going to ask how are the others doing." He asked to only get a shrug from Aisha.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword's team<strong>

Elsword, Rena and Ara arrived at Bethagara falls shortly after leaving the rest of the gang with their duties.

"So we only need to find a clue if Wally is here right?" Elsword asked the girls to only get a nod from them. "Should be easy then." He said as it was a walk in the park.

"Stay alert Elsword there are enemies around us, we don't want another accident like that to happen again." Said Rena remembering that if it wasn't for Add Elsword might of been dead.

"I know, it won't happen again i promised him." He said while paying attention around him.

"Hey is it me or does that young komodo have something on his mouth?" Ara asked pointing to a komodo that had what looked like a machine part on his mouth trying to eat it.

"That's the clue!" Said Elsword smashing his sword at creatures back stopping him eating it and putting him out of commission.

"Good find Ara and good work getting it Elsword, we should look around a bit more in case we missed anything else." Informed Rena making Elsword and Ara nod in agreement.

"This will take awhile but the reward will be good." Said Eun thinking of Add.

* * *

><p><strong>Add's team<strong>

After Add was done setting his stuff he told Aisha to put her stuff where she wanted, Add then sat across of Chung putting his headphones on while analyzing the data that he recorded along the way. There was a lot of data but it didn't took him that long to see it all, he saw Chung gesturing him making him put his headphones down.

"What do you need Chung?" Add asked curiously.

"Why do you analyze stuff Add? Is it that interesting?" He said with a confused look.

"I analyze stuff to better grasp our abilities while inputting some to myself, also it lets me understand time and space better." Said Add making his holographic screen disappear.

"Hey Add did you sparred with any of us?" Chung asked curiously again.

"Not really, if i can i would rather not fight any of you." Add responded while looking at the window.

"Why would you rather not fight us? You would have experience against people who have our styles." Responded Chung not getting why Add refuses to fight the gang.

"I don't trust myself, that's why." Said Add making Chung remember that Add isn't mentally good now that he controls to a certain extent time and space.

"Oh...right i forgot." Said Chung regretting what he just said, at that moment Aisha returned to the two of them.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Aisha with a curious look.

"We were talking about a sparing match but Add rejected it, can't blame him." Chung said while leaning on his back.

"Really? Well i wouldn't be surprised if Add beat you." Said Aisha mockingly making Chung angry a little bit.

"Oh really? Then how about a bet?" Said Chung making Aisha now intrigued.

"(This will not end good.)" Thought Add to himself. "What bet?" He said not wanting to know.

"If Add beats me in a match then i won't do anything, but if i win than big sis Aisha will sleep with me." Said Chung with a small smirk on his face.

"Add will win no matter the outcome." Said Aisha winking at Add.

"Can we wait for the others? Its better if they see us fight." Asked Add even though he didn't want to fight.

"Oh you want to be seen defeated by the others? Okay seems respectful." Said Chung in a mocking way making Add now a little bit angry.

"Ill go see if they are coming back." Said Add leaving the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword's team<strong>

Elsword and the girls looked tirelessly but only returned with that one piece of metal that Ara spot, it was already 16:42 pm.

"Man I'm beat, we only found one clue that Ara spot..." He said while sweat was dripping down on his cheek.

"Even if it was just one, its better than nothing." Said Rena catching her breath.

"Now we can go back at the inn and eat Add's delicious meals!" Said Ara excited.

"Oh yeah! That will make everything count in the end." Said Elsword with his spirits high again.

"I wouldn't count that, today your the one making dinner Ara." Said Rena giving a smile to the both of them.

"Eh!? Why? Shouldn't Add make it or you?" Asked Ara not wanting to make it.

"Ara don't you see? You can impress Add if you do a good job." Said Eun making Ara's eyes lighten up.

"Oh yeah! That will make him to notice us!" Said Ara now getting ready to make a meal to be enlightened with.

"Now you get it Ara! Show that man that we can cook!" Said Eun now pumped too.

"Hey is that Add waiting for us?" Asked Elsword to the girls pointing towards the figure at the distance.

"Yeah...yeah i think it is." Said Rena positive because of the nasods behind his back.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?" Asked Add a little ways from them.

"Yeah we found a metal piece that looks like that nasod Wally was riding." Said Elsword now in front of Add with the girls.

"Well it looks like its a propulsion gear and it does have Wally's signature, good job you guys." Said Add with a smile.

"Add did you know that Ara is making dinner tonight?" Said Rena slightly giggling.

"R-rena! I wanted to be a surprise!" Yelled Ara blushing towards Rena.

"Your making dinner Ara? Then i can't wait to try it, i bet it will be delicious in the end." Said Add with a appreciated smile making Ara's heart skip a bit.

"You are one smooth talker Add, that's one of the things i like about you." Said Eun in a seductive way.

"So can we go now? I'm beat." Said Elsword while walking ahead.

"Not so fast Elsword, we aren't going to the inn yet." Said Add which picked everyone's interest.

"Why Add? Is something to matter?" Asked Rena curiously.

"Nothing too great, Chung is going to spar with me and i wanted to let you guys know that." Said Add making Elsword eyes widen.

"Really!? I can finally see Add's true strength! I can't miss this." Said Elsword excited but Add was the opposite of that, he really didn't want to spar and lose control.

"Hey Add, where are we sparring?" Asked Chung behind them with Aisha.

"Do you really want to do this?" Asked Add in one last attempt to avoid a fight.

"A bet is a bet, now where are we fighting?" Said Chung and repeated the same question.

"*Sigh* Fine we'll fight over there." Said Add while pointing to a rock formation that looked like a ring.

"Go Add you can beat him!" Cheered Aisha.

"Hey Aisha what was the bet that Chung was talking about?" Asked Elsword curiously.

"The bet was if Add wins Chung does nothing and ill sleep with Add, but if Add loses ill sleep with Chung." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Oh...you've gone there Aisha." Said Rena poking at Aisha on the cheek making her realize what she said.

"D-don't take it the wrong way! There were only 5 rooms left so one of us needs to sleep with another one, and we decided that i would sleep with Add but then Chung went on and putted a bet on it!" Explained Aisha with a massive blush on her face.

"(She went ahead and decided on her own, i knew i should of stayed with Add!)" Thought Ara regretting to go with Elsword and Rena.

Add and Chung were on position to fight, the rest of the gang were some distance to let them fight out without any inconvenience to them.

"Are you ready Add? I'm not holding back!" Said Chung while touching his pendant, his armor got two thick pointy shoulder pads, his helmet changed a bit than last time and his chest looked like it had a machine core instead of his pendant. (Awakening)

Add didn't move a muscle, he was analyzing Chung head to toe and waiting for his first move to start.

"If you don't start then ill start it!" Said Chung in a robotic voice lowering his cannon and pointing at Add, he then started firing cannon balls. Add didn't even move he just kept watching as the cannon balls flew in his direction, Add just side stepped away of the cannon balls still eyeing Chung.

"Wow...he didn't even flinch and he dodged all Chung's cannon balls with such ease." Remarked Elsword since dodging Chung's Cannon balls are pretty hard.

"Hope that wasn't all Chung." Said Add taunting Chung in which he fells for it.

"Not in your dreams!" Said Chung throwing a grenade towards Add, least to say that he dodged easily he wasn't counting that Chung did a leap towards him stunning Add in the process.

"(He used the grenade as a decoy...clever bastard.)" Thought Add not caring of the pain he just received.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Chung while spinning like a tornado and then charging with his cannon up, not letting Add have a chance to recover he sprinted and slammed Add's face with his cannon reloading in the process.

"Is that all?" Said Add with some scratches here and there but not affected in the least.

"Why are you not affected! That should of knocked you out!" Said Chung not believing that Add just took it like it was nothing.

"Now its my turn right?" Said Add starting to float mid air, Chung immediately putted his cannon in front of him acting as a shield. "Where are you blocking?" Asked Add behind Chung already.

"Wha-!" Was the only thing Chung said before receiving a jab on his back, Add then opened a space crack damaging Chung lightly, Add then began opening cracks behind Chung and pushing him towards them making it very painful to him.

"Void field!" Shouted Add making rising development space hurting and restraining Chung in place. "Void Impact!" Shouted Add again making a big crack in space heavily damaging Chung. "Is that all you have Chung?" Asked Add tired.

"Not even close." Said Chung throw the helmet. "Pandemonium - Fear!" Shouted Chung making a powerful cry that stroke fear in Add for a split second.

"Void Impact!" Shouted Add but nothing happened. "What did you do!?" Yelled Add not understand why he can't use his skills.

"My last skill blocks any skills from being used, so now you can't use any of them for a few seconds!" Explained Chung while leaping at Add. "Lunatic strike!" Shouted Chung storming and driving Add a little bit before ramming the cannon down and firing multiple times, the blast radius was so powerful that Add suffered heavily.

"Add!" Cried Aisha concerned with her friend, but he was still standing.

"Maximum strike!" Shouted Add making six super vibrating atoms spinning around him. "Chung...its over. Nasod armor battle gear." Said Add while his nasod armor changed itself to a more combat oriented style and making Add's stance more aggressive.

"Crap...i don't have enough energy unless i just endure it." Said Chung putting his cannon up to act as a shield again.

"Go!" Yelled Add making all six atoms hit the cannon and made Chung recoil before he recovered Add was already laying his fist on Chung's helmet. "Electron barrage!" Yelled Add punching at an incredible rate and each punch was sending shock wave after shock wave reaching the gang.

"Now that's power..." Said Eun impressed with the sudden change on Add.

"Your finished! Electron roundhouse kick!" Yelled Add kicking Chung straight at his stomach, Add went so fast that he was now behind Chung grabbing him before he collapse from the major beat down. "You fought well Chung, rest until we reach back at the inn.

"Hehe...i guess i lost the bet." Laughed Chung weakly while Add was carrying him on his back.

"Add that was amazing! I can't believe you beat Chung that easily with some damage on yourself." Said Elsword admiring Add.

"Lets go back at the inn to rest, we both need it, i still want to taste Ara's cooking." Said Add with a smile while Ara just blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried something different not making everything in a cluster so that you can read better, tell me if you agree with this change. Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill try to post a new chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	26. Bethma arc: The inn

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also thank you Otaku14girl for following the story, hope you keep enjoying the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>Add was carrying Chung after the sparring match towards the inn when Chung began to chat with Add.<p>

"Hey Add...I'm pretty sure that my last attack would of knocked you out, why are you still conscious? Also how can you carry me when i weight a ton?" He asked confused.

"My nasod armor, when i said the command battle gear it makes my strength go up sky high in the physical department. Now to why I'm still conscious ill tell you when we reach the inn." He said tiredly with a faint smile.

"Hey Add can you fight me next time?" Asked Elsword excitedly wanting to test his strength.

"I don't think so Elsword, i only battled Chung because he was being stubborn with the sparring. I gave in now but i refuse further matches from now one." Clarified Add with a stern look, this in turn made Elsword slightly irritated but he understood Add's reasoning.

After they reached the inn Add sat Chung on the living room for him to rest, Ara went to prepare the meal that she would do while the rest would chat to pass the time, Rena noticed that Add would sometimes limp from time to time.

"So can you tell us now?" Asked Chung to Add only to receive a shake.

"Sorry Chung ill tell you when i come back." He said while going to his room.

"Hey Aisha can i ask you something?" Asked Rena a little concerned.

"What is it Rena?" She said a little confused.

"Can you go see how Add is doing?" Rena asked while clapping her hands.

"Uh...sure. Ill go check him out then." Said Aisha while walking towards their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Add's part<strong>

Add sat on his bed while taking his jacket. There were bruises and marks around his body.

"He can really pack a punch...I don't think i can stay conscious much longer..." He said feeling the extreme pain on his body that Chung did on him while his eye lids are struggling to stay awake. On that moment Aisha enter their room and saw Add's condition.

"Add! What happened? Why are there this mark?" Asked Aisha in panic to try figure it out.

"Aisha...please..don't let me sleep.." Said Add weakly struggling to stay awake. Aisha then went and got the first aid to heal the wounds on Add's torso and arms.

"Stay awake Add. You asked me that." Said Aisha now more relived, she thought a bit before concluding that Chung made those wounds during their sparring. "You were acting tough weren't you?" She asked with some concern.

"That guy...if i didn't used seal of time i would of passed out on that last skill." Said Add now somewhat awake thanks to Aisha.

"Seal of time? When did you used that skill?" Asked Aisha now curious.

"I used it before he leaped towards me, knowing that he would do something powerful against me." He explained which surprised Aisha for a moment.

"You had about two seconds to use that skill...that's amazing Add." Admired Aisha to Add's instincts.

"Can you tell Chung what happened? I need to rest for a bit." Asked Add which only received a nod to confirm. "Thank you Aisha, ill see you later then." Was the last thing he said before going to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Gang's part<strong>

Aisha returned to the gang and told to Chung what Add told her, he had widened eyes before speaking.

"What does that skill do?" Asked Chung surprised that Add used it in a split second before he leaped.

"I don't know and don't go bother him now, he's taking a nap until dinner." She said making a stern face that says you bother him you get whacked, he sweat dropped at this.

"Hey Chung are you feeling better?" Asked Elsword checking on his pal, he received a nod to confirm.

"Yeah, I'm much better now. I guess Add went easy on me." Chung joked but he could still feel the kick that Add gave him on his stomach.

"Easy? There wasn't any easy part on that fight." Said Elsword while eyeing Chung. "You need to become better because Add won't be always there to help us." He clarified making Chung surprised.

"Since when you give people life lessons?" Asked Chung bewildered.

"I don't, i just repeated what Conwell told me." Said Elsword with a shrug.

"You can talk to Conwell? That's awesome!" Said Chung now smiling but Elsword's face was the opposite.

"Believe me it's not. He's a pain in the ass but he gives good advice." Noted Elsword while scratching his head.

After that little chat they went to try stuff to pass the time. Chung was reading an alchemy book, Aisha was testing her magic, Ara was making dinner, Rena was making traps for the next time they needed to go out and Elsword was just staring to his great sword.

"Dinner is ready! Can someone go call Add?" Asked Ara while putting the table down.

"Ill go, you guys go on ahead." Said Rena while walking towards Add's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rena's part<strong>

When Rena opened the door she saw that Add was sleeping soundly without his jacket on making Rena see the patch work that Aisha did. She went towards the bed and sat near Add.

"You must of over did yourself...Don't worry ill help you out." She whispered to herself while healing Add's injuries. Little by little Add's pain was gone. He opened his eyes seeing Rena beside him.

"Oh hey Rena. Did you healed my wounds?" Add asked while seeing her hands on top of Add's once wounded arm.

"Yes i did. Now we are even." She said still remembering what she did on the road.

"Is this about the road? I told you that i forgave you, but if this makes us even then i won't complain." He said while putting his jacket. "Thank you Rena." He said with a smile. "Is dinner ready?" He asked only to get a nod from her.

"Yes, it looks like she made some very delicious dishes." She said while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Gang's part<strong>

Once Add and Rena sat down on the table they saw various types of dishes, they had a traditional and foreign feel towards them. Add was the first one to take a fork at it, he could see that Ara was waiting for his review on her dishes.

"Ara this is delicious! How I'm glad i could taste it." Praised Add making Ara jump for joy.

"I'm glad you liked it Add! I guess my efforts payed off." She said with pride behind her words.

After that she sat down to join the rest of the gang and had a pleasant meal that she prepared with them.

"Ara this is so good!" Said Elsword while eating with a gusto.

"I agree Ara, this is very good!" Said Chung eating slowly and tasting the food every single fork on his mouth. Ara could only be embarrassed with the compliments she's receiving.

"We accomplished our goal Ara! Now Add needs to do something for us!" Said Eun while switching with Ara.

"I thought this was to show how a great of a cook Ara is, not to do something for you in return." Said Add slightly surprised but after seeing Eun's smile he knew that it was something he didn't want to.

"Yes that's true, but please do one thing for me and Ara please?" Eun asked with puppy dog eyes making Add slightly retreating a bit.

"As long its nothing too serious, like changing rooms or any act that shouldn't be made then i allow it." Said Add making Eun curse something before covering it up. "(Did i foiled your plans little foxy?)" Thought Add with a smirk on his face.

"I want two things, one i want you to pet me and two to stare at my eyes without moving from your spot." Said Eun pointing a finger at Add.

"I don't really know why you want that but okay." Said Add while he scratches his head. He then proceeded to pet Eun as she wanted.

"Nyah...this feels so good." She said with a pleasant look.

"I guess since you still have your animal properties this must feel pretty good for you and Ara." Said Add while scratching behind Eun's ears, the rest of the gang went to the living room to let Add and Ara deal with the dishes. "(Damn them...)" Thought Add to himself.

"Okay that's enough petting." Said Eun difficultly taking Add's hand for some reason. "Lets go to your room for the second thing." She said while dragging Add's hand. "Elsword and Chung go wash the dishes." With that she and Add were off.

"What!? No fair!" Said both boys in unison.

"You think we should follow them Rena?" Aisha asked only to receive a nod and slowly made their way following Eun and Add.

* * *

><p><strong>Add's part<strong>

After Add was literally dragged by Eun to his room Eun sat down and signaled him to sit next to her to which he did so.

"So i just to need look at your eyes without moving right?" He asked while receiving a nod. "(Why would she ask something like that? Wait...oh fuck...she got me.)" He thought with widened eyes.

"So you realized. You can't move only to look at my eyes~." Said Eun with a smirk while taking off his eye patch. His eye was the same as last time, black sclera with his scar and his different colored eye.

"You wouldn't do it right?" He said until he remembered that she did it once on Elder.

"Oh yes i would, Ara agrees with me." She said going slowly towards Add. "Why do you hide you eye? Why do you not succumb to insanity?" She asked making Add surprised she asked that.

"To not scare the children that are still innocent. Because they wouldn't want me to." He answered her with saddened eyes.

"Why do you fight it? Why do you suffer for it?" She asked again which surprised Add again while she's getting closer.

"I fight it because i don't want to worry you guys. I suffer because i want something in return." He answered again while still looking at her eyes.

"Why do you avoid me?" She asked again for the last time, she was now inches away from Add's lips, Add wasn't avoiding no one only relationships.

"To not make you cry." This last answer stopped Eun on her track and she thought for a bit before lunging at Add for a kiss, he was still looking at her eyes.

"Eun!" Yelled Aisha entering the room with Rena. "Why did you do it again!?" Asked an irritated Aisha making both of them to jump a little.

"Because i want to." Said Eun noticing now that she broke her eye contact with Add.

"Well Eun, looks like I'm free." Said Add with a smirk on his face.

"Dammit Aisha! I was so close on getting him!" Yelled Eun at the magician without realizing that Add is hugging her. "Wh-wh-what are you going to do with me?" She stuttered with a blush while seeing Add's smirk still in place.

"You did that to me now i need my revenge. Ill give you a choice my revenge or theirs?" He whispered giving Eun her choices, she looked over at the girls then back to Add.

"I want your revenge than their." Said Eun not wanting the girls to punish her.

"Well too bad because you'll suffer from both of us, I'm sorry Ara but you just have to endure it." Said Add while looking for a spot on Eun's neck.

"What are you doing Add?" Asked Rena curious for his looking.

"I've read a book on how to disarm a woman, if you call it disarm with just one motion, it had pictures on how doing it and explained in detail." He said while finding the spot that he saw on the book, with one tongue motion on her neck Eun shrieked than passed out due to over blushing. "Hope i didn't overdid it like the book." He said while looking at Aisha and Rena blushing madly. "Did i do something wrong?" He asked confused.

"Add...did you know what you just did?" Asked Rena still blushing.

"(What i just did? All i did was...oh...ohhhhhhh...why was a book like that in that damn library!?) He mentally cursed and punched himself for that. "...Guess i didn't think straight...Aisha if you may." He said while waiting for the whack, oddly it didn't came again. "Aisha?" He asked while seeing Aisha in front of him.

"Y-your n-not going to do that when we sleep right?" Aisha asked still blushing madly.

"I wouldn't ever, EVER dream of doing that." He said while making a mental note with commitment which he saw a faint smile on Aisha.

"Then your forgiven, ill take this fox back and make sure she has punishment." She said that coldly while taking Eun/Ara with her magic leaving Rena and Add alone.

"You better go with her, she may do something that she might regret." He said to Rena which was now slightly blushing which nodded and followed Aisha. "I need to get some sleep...my head is pounding." He said while going to bed earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha's part<strong>

Aisha was fuming while carrying Ara to her room, Rena shortly after reached her.

"Hey Aisha do you think Add meant what he said?" Asked Rena now a little concern.

"Don't worry he promised that he wouldn't do it, so everything is fine." Said Aisha with a faint smile to Rena which her concern faded away.

"So why do you think he did that to Eun?" She asked again curiously.

"People do weird stuff when they are tired Rena, he didn't sleep much so he wasn't rationalizing." Noted Aisha to his friend which now understand.

"So that's why, but you've got to admit you didn't saw that one coming." Said Rena with a slightly teasing smile.

"Neither did me or Ara saw that." Said Eun from above.

"Hope your ready for your punishment Eun!" Said Aisha furiously towards the fox.

"At least he stayed true to his word, he didn't move and just took it while still looking at my eyes." Said Eun while humming a song.

"Well now you are going to take our punishment." Was the last thing Aisha said while entering Ara's room with Rena after closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Add's part<strong>

Add couldn't sleep so he went to the window to his left and started to watch the moonlight.

"I wonder...if I'm still fine, if i can still feel my sanity...Dynamo what is my mental status?" He asked his creation which after a few scans it informed.

"Mental scan complete. Status: Slightly down. Recommendations: Sleep." Said his creation which only made Add sigh.

"That didn't help that much...say dynamos, nasod armor am i...a good creator for you two?" Asked Add to his creations. "(Look at me...talking to machines that can't feel emotions. I must be desperate."

"Master has made us and treated us like a human adult treats a human child, we are forever in your debt for making us but for treating us as an equal, that is priceless to us." Said both his creations which surprised Add very much, he didn't incorporated a emotion circuit in them yet them seem...'Happy' to be with him.

"Heh...thank you my creations." With that Aisha entered the room with a sleepy face. "Want to sleep now Aisha?" He asked but she was so sleepy she fell on the bed and went fast asleep. "I guess that's a yes." He said while going under the covers with her. "(I am not going to do anything strange just sleep with her and nothing more.)" He thought before sleeping with an Aisha on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword's part<strong>

Elsword and Chung were washing the dishes with angry expressions.

"Why should we be doing this!? They just ditched the work to us!" Said Elsword infuriated.

"I agree! We shouldn't be doing this but if we don't the girls will sever our heads." Said Chung with a tint of fear in his words that Elsword caught.

"Yeah your right...I still want my head in place before i face my sister." He said while remembering the times at Ruben village with her.

"You miss her don't you?" Asked Chung noticing that Elsword is scrubbing slowly.

"I do...a lot." He said with a tint of sadness but quickly shook it off. "Lets just finish this and go to bed, i want to wake up early tomorrow to train." He further noted while scrubbing a few more dishes.

"Aisha please don't! Argh! Rena no!" Screams of Ara and Eun could be heard.

"Elsword let us promise never to mess with them." Asked Chung afraid of what they are doing to Ara.

"Yeah lets do that and say the right things." Elsword said with fear in his head and soul.

"_Ill go see what they are doing partner._" Said Conwell to Elsword to check what the girls are doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Conwell's part<strong>

Once Conwell fazed through the wall he could see what the girls were doing. Aisha was tickling Ara from the sides while Rena was sometimes karate chopping Eun each time she appeared.

"Had enough the two of you?" Asked Aisha with a sadistic smile on her.

"P-please no more! No more!" Pleaded Ara gasping for air.

"I can't believe you told them that you were ticklish and that Rena keeps chopping me every time i appear." Said Eun infuriated.

"We are just getting started." Said Rena with her hands pointing towards Ara's body.

"P-please no! Not that!" Pleaded Ara with a scared look on her face.

"For the love of El lady have some decency!" Said Eun now afraid.

"_I've seen enough...would be a hell of a ride watching it but i have to tell him whats going on._" Said Conwell fazing through the wall again and telling Elsword what just happen.

"Chung let me tell you something, whatever Ara did its going to be hell for her." Said Elsword with a frightened expression, the kind of expression that doesn't need explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, hope that everything is alright with this. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated. Also i would like to make a small announcement, once i reach chapter 30 i will make a new story. Don't worry i will still continue with this one but some variety is in need for this author. Just a heads up though the story is a Pokemon one. <strong>


	27. Bethma arc: The knowing and dungeons

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note ill say right now the pairs that are going to be active unless their score is different.**

**AddxAisha with Elesis**

**ChungxAra**

**ElswordxEve**

**RavenxRena**

**LuxCiel (Have in mind that i will make changes so that nothing extravagant will happen between these two. Still in doubt between their relationship between Lu and Ciel, might switch them with someone else or if popularity demands i will make them lovers, no promises though.)**

**Note that these are the pairs so far, if i see anything different until the end of Bethma arc i will change the pairings accordingly. Now with that out of the way, enjoy the long chapter.**

* * *

><p>As always Add wakes very early in the morning like he usually does but since Aisha is on top of him he can't leave or he'll wake her up.<p>

"(I should of thought it better when i putted her on top of my chest.)" He thought while faintly blushing, he just woke up a few seconds ago and he wants to make breakfast before Rena.

Aisha was sleeping soundly with a peaceful smile on her face, which didn't help Add much since he wanted to leave.

"(Sorry Rena guess you'll have to make breakfast.)" He thought yet again while looking at the door, then at Aisha.

Add could hear some movement on the hallway and it was getting louder by the second, out of pure instincts he turned his head away from the door and closed his eyes to fake sleeping, then the door slowly open.

"I guess i should leave them alone, this moments are rare for her." Said a voice that sounded like Rena's and then closed the door making Add opening his eyes.

"Rare for her?" He whispered to himself low enough to not wake Aisha. "(So you've fallen for me? Why would yo...wait...is that why I'm always forgiven? At least she isn't like Eun)" He though while petting her head which made the sleeping girl smile while slowly waking up.

"Good morning..." Weakly said Aisha while rubbing her eyes, after the said act she noticed that she was on top of Add.

"Hey did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile making the magician blush slightly.

"Add! Why am i-" Before she could yell Add putted his finger towards her mouth to silence her for a bit.

"Don't yell, we don't want to wake the others up to see us like this." He explained calmly which Aisha nodded to understand.

"Why am i o-o-on top of you?" She stuttered while blushing a little bit.

"Well the bed is small so we couldn't stay on the bed unless one of use was on top of us." He noted while looking the other way faintly blushing.

"Y-y-you didn't do anything right?" She asked again not looking at him.

"The only thing i did was pet you on the head to let you sleep better." He clarified making the magician calm herself but still had a faint blush. "You should go ahead and go take a shower, ill wait my turn." He motioned her towards the bathroom, she did that leaving him alone only to say to him.

"Ill be done soon, don't peek!" She said while closing the door.

"I'm not like those two. Now then...dynamo come here." He called towards his dynamos and opened one of them to make sure of something.

* * *

><p>Aisha P.O.V<p>

"(I can't believe he did that! Well it's not like he had a choice or one of us would be sleeping on the ground.)" I thought while taking off my clothes and making sure the water was warm.

"(He at least didn't do anything perverted to me, why would he? He did said that, so might as well trust him.)" I thought again while entering the shower and washing my body.

"(I wonder why i feel so attracted towards him, Eun and Rena just tease him but i...i can't bring myself to do that. He's reliable, strong and intelligent, he cares about us and i think he would go through heaven and hell just to make sure we wouldn't be hurt. He's that kind of guy, like a big brother, but my heart says otherwise.)" I continue my train of thought while washing my hair.

"(I've read that on the world there's the one for us all and that our heart would know who that one is, is Add my one? Is that what my heart is saying? These feelings always goes to him not to those two so he must be or else these are just temporarily, but if they were why didn't they leave when he protected us from that phoru?)" I come out of the shower and started to dry myself, after that i but my clothes on and put my hair in my usual two pony tails.

* * *

><p>Add's P.O.V<p>

As i opened one of my dynamos i confirmed that there wasn't any emotional circuit nor any AI chip on them. "Then how is that possible?" I question myself when suddenly one of my dynamos started asking me.

"What is the matter master? Is there something that is wrong with us?" My creation asked in a monotone way, while i put the dynamo that i opened back together.

"I was just checking on how you have your own personality and emotions, i didn't put any chip or circuit in your system so it should be impo- no...its possible if..." I trail off to the only explanation possible, the impossible explanation.

"We don't know either master but we think you know the answer." My creation was right even though this was a far fetched theory it's the only one that add's up.

"I think...all seven of you learned these things. This is just a theory but with all the information you gathered from me and from the others all of you gained the ability to learn and develop your own emotions and AI towards yourselves. That's my theory but its the only plausible one that i could think, this is truly amazing." I say with a smile towards my creations which seemed to agree to me.

"Master i sense some movement coming from the bathroom, miss Aisha must of finished her shower." One of my creations said gaining my attention.

"Thank you for warning me dynamo." I said while checking the time and date for today, it was 9:44. February the 22 nd. "Time sure flies...Can't believe it has only passed two weeks since we all met." I reminisced the time i spent with the and the library, it was sure livelier than the library.

* * *

><p>3rd Person View<p>

Aisha left the bathroom with her usual clothes and her trademark pony tails, she than stared at Add and signaled him his turn.

"You didn't peek did you?" She asked with a faint blush on her face.

"Like you said before I'm not like those two." Add joked and entered the bathroom to take his shower leaving his dynamos behind.

"Miss Aisha can we ask you something?" Asked one of the dynamos surprising Aisha a bit.

"I didn't know you had a personality, but sure." She said still surprised.

"We've been watching and our master seems to caught up to, but he's keeping it quiet until he's sure about you." Explained one of the dynamos making Aisha curious.

"(Making sure about me? What does Add want to make sure?)" She wondered while signaled the nasod to continue.

"Are you in love with our master? We only attained our own intelligence by learning around our master and your group for a few days now and everyone thinks of our master as a big brother, except you." Explained the nasods.

"Except me? What do i think about Add then?" She asked trying to fend of the nasods.

"You've show a different emotion than the rest, an emotion that we got from our master has showed us since he created us, the emotion of love." Said the dynamos which took Aisha's breath away, she didn't think that they knew emotions yet they proved her wrong.

"So you say that Add caught on that and that he want's to make sure that i do love him?" She asked while still trying to let the information to sink in. "(He knows...but he's giving me time to sort my feelings? How kind of him.)" She thought to herself, at that moment Add left the bathroom while drying his hair with the towel.

"Hey Aisha ready to go downstairs?" He asked while noticing that his dynamos must of talked with her.

"Y-yeah I'm ready to go." She said while leaving the room with a slight blush.

"What did you six told her?" He asked slightly confused towards his creation.

"We asked her how she felt about you and told her that you knew how she felt." The nasods said in a monotone voice which made Add facepalm himself.

"You gotta be...Now things are going to become a little awkward." He said while motion his dynamos to go with him.

Once he went downstairs he saw the whole gang there noticing that Aisha was looking away from him.

"Hey Add we thought that you were sick for awhile, what happened?" Asked Elsword wanting to know.

"I wanted to sleep a little later that's all." He told the redhead while turning towards his dynamos. "You six are to be silent so that no complications will arise unless its important, is that alright?" He asked his creation.

"Affirmative master." They complied towards his order.

"Complications? What happened?" Asked Ara worried.

"Nothing, just nothing." Answered Add covering up for Aisha.

They ate their breakfast with silence, occasionally Aisha would stare at Add but when Add notices this she turns her stare the other direction while receiving some stares from Ara and Eun. Stella then entered the inn and went towards the gang.

"Hey Stella! What we can do for you?" Asked Elsword curious about the sudden appearance.

"Add the village needs your gang's help." She asked Add.

"Hey! I'm the leader of the gang here!" Yelled Elsword furious that people think Add is the leader.

"He's right Stella, he's the leader so go ask him." Pointed Add towards a fuming Elsword.

"Is that right? And here i was thinking you we're the leader, because you have the right traits for one." She complimented Add but he could only shake his head.

"I'm far from a leader, I'm more of a soldier than a leader, that guy has the traits of a leader." After what he said the gang were against what he said, but they kept quiet.

"Alright kiddo, i need you to attack two places that might influence some hostility against the village, Dragon road and Bethma lake. In Dragon road there are two lizard man that are extremely fast and powerful with their swords, in Bethma lake a lizard man with a great magic understanding than most lizard man. They need to be dealt with and to be reported after the job is done, think you got that memorized?" Stella asked Elsword that was trying to take in the information.

"So that's your quest? Okay we can do it, Add can you make the teams?" Asked Elsword since he wasn't good with them.

"Since we are going to face a warrior type and a magic type we should divide ourselves with a balanced setup, that way we can attack and suffer the least damage. Me, Aisha and Rena are going to Dragon road while you, Ara and Chung go to Bethma lake." Said Add but noticed that Ara had her hand up.

"Wait can i switch with Rena? I know i can be more useful with you tha-" Ara was then cut off by Add.

"No your not. Don't take this the wrong way Ara, but we need Rena to slow down our targets since they are pretty fast and I'm pretty sure that someone needs to take care of them while I'm off with my team. I need you to be my eyes while I'm gone, will you do it?" Asked Add which took Ara by surprise but acknowledged his point.

"And you say you aren't cut on to be a leader? I knew that you were joking." Stella smiled a bit before noticing that Add wasn't.

"You guys know your teams, when my team is finished we'll go towards yours and interrogate your lizard man, we'll start our operation in 20 minutes at the village exit." Finished Add while getting a positive response from the gang, after that he went towards Stella.

"Aren't you going to get your gear and prepare yourself?" Asked Stella confused.

"I always carry my gear in my portable holographic computer, but that doesn't really matter right?" He asked only to get a nod from the young woman.

"Why do you keep telling yourself that you aren't a leader? You just showed everyone how a leader should act." She pointed out while Add took of his eye patch, the sight somewhat shocked Stella.

"Can a somewhat of a demon like me become a leader when his sanity is at risk?" He asked but didn't get a response, he then putted his eye patch back on, before leaving he told her one last thing. "Don't tell anyone about my eye, the last thing we want is fear in them." With that he left.

* * *

><p>Elsword P.O.V<p>

I was getting my gear when Conwell started to talk to me.

"_Hey kid, looks like that Add guy is putting a lot of trust in your leader skills._" He said somewhat intrigued why though.

"Of course he puts trust in me, if he didn't then that meant that he didn't trust me." I clarified towards my partner.

"_Then why did he chose the teams? You could of done them even if they weren't good against them they could pull through._" Conwell had good points but I was still stubborn.

"I asked him, he made the teams end of story." I tried to end it but my partner still persisted.

"_Then let me ask you, who is the leader that has taken us so far? You or him?_" Conwell broke the ice, its true that Add as always led us but why is he passing the flag to me? What's wrong with him?

"I'm the leader, i was always the leader, Add was just my counselor and he acts a lot like my sister. But i do wonder...why does he give me lessons on being a leader? Unless..." I couldn't be sure, until I'm absolutely sure, then he is giving the last lessons he can before he goes crazy.

"_So your catching on, i kept quiet to not trouble you but he is becoming insane very slowly. I give him 2 years tops, until then he'll be sane but i don't know anything else._" My partner warned me again for the second time, but this feeling of losing someone...like big sis...I need to think something else, if we still have 2 years before he goes crazy then we better savor our memories before he goes.

"He'll stay with us until the end, I'm sure of it." With that i left downstairs and headed to the meeting spot, Chung was already waiting with Aisha and Ara.

* * *

><p>Rena's P.O.V<p>

I walked a little bit around town and went towards a shadowy alley where a night savor elf was waiting for me.

"Were you followed?" She asked me, nothing can be too careful in our line of work.

"None could see me or keep up with me, is there a new mission?" I asked hoping that my mission was the same place as my quest one.

"There's a shadow warrior lizard man messing up on our work, go to Bethma lake during the night time and dispose of him, do so how you fit." This shadow lizard man seems tough even for my companions in our work.

"It shall be done. From shadows we come." I accept it while chanting our emblem with a salute.

"From shadows we're gone." The elf did the same and disappeared in a second, i was left with my own thoughts for a bit.

"(I guess i have to do the night shift, that's just perfect...we act better during the night anyway.)" I continue my thoughts until i see that I was at our meeting spot with the others except Add.

"Where's Add?" I asked only to get a negative response.

"We don't know but he needs to hurry, in 5 minutes the time is up." Said Chung getting impatient.

* * *

><p>3rd Person View.<p>

Add appeared behind the gang flinching a bit when landing through his dimensional gate.

"Sorry if i took a little bit, i was replenishing my vials and giving Stella her transmitter to communicate with her. Now remember me, Rena and Aisha are going to Dragon road. Elsword, Chung and Ara are going to Bethma lake, once we are done we are going to regroup to where you guys are, until then keep that lizard man with you guys alive, he might have information." Add explained again to receive a nod from all of them, he then signaled Elsword to give the order.

"Everyone move out!" Elsword yelled and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Add's party<p>

Once the party reached their destination they saw various lizard man, komodos, scorpions and the some cactus monsters.

"I guess this is the welcoming party, lets dispose of them before we face our targets." Said Add while cracking some space on a few enemies.

"None of you will survive this!" Yelled Rena while shooting arrows and putting traps on the mobs which took a fair share of their numbers with Add.

"Take this!" Yelled Aisha while smacking a few enemies with enough force to knock them out and then let out a barrage of fireballs.

With their powers being use only at 50% they finished most of the mobs on the area except for the occasional lizard man or komodo hiding or the giant scorpion.

"That looks troublesome..." Said Add while preparing his attack but only to get pushed back by the scorpions claws. "Pushy aren't we? No matter we can finish him." He said confident.

"Add what's the plan?" Asked Aisha knowing he has a plan already.

"Rena bind his claws to the ground, Aisha go with everything you got and don't stop until he's knocked out, Ill cover you from possible threats." He informed, this was the best plan he could come up in a short time and yet it was effective.

"Yaahh!" Yelled Aisha while mercilessly beating the crap out of the giant scorpion while Rena was making sure the bindings weren't going to break and Add was keeping the scorpions tail away from Aisha as far as he could with battle gear on until he didn't feel the strength on the tail anymore.

"Aisha that's enough, he's out." Add told his companion which had a pleasant look on her face, probably because this was a great anger and stress relief way for her.

"Nice work Aisha, you showed him whose boss!" Complimented Rena which she took the praise and made a bow as a thank you gesture.

"Was there any doubt? I am the greatest magician around here!" Aisha said in a joyful way while smiling brightly.

"Your right about that, with a cute smile on top of that." Add said almost in a tease but he meant that, Aisha just kept silent for a bit while walking with Rena. "Rest for a bit then we'll go get our target." He yelled loud enough to get a response from Rena.

"Your a weapon now Aisha, you've dragged him in with that smile of yours." Rena slightly teased while noticing Aisha blush fairly visible.

"I don't know if he's teasing or not but he already knows that i have feelings for him Rena, what should i do!?" Aisha pleaded while Rena couldn't get the memo in yet, that is after a while she got an idea.

"How about i set things up for the both of you? You can be alone with him and confess to him." She conjured up the perfect plan but Aisha was just wailing her arms around trying to fight it but could only surrender.

"Can we do it after we leave Bethma? I don't like this place very much the the love department." Asked Aisha and Rena agreed to that, they then began to move the last area where the warrior lizard mans were waiting.

* * *

><p>Elsword's party<p>

Once the party arrived they saw lots of lizard man, komodos and scorpions.

"Alright guys lets beat them up!" Yelled Elsword while slashing through the lizard man, he saw some missiles go past him.

"Ill cover you keep going!" Yelled Chung while firing more missiles towards the lizard man.

"Ill take out the komodos and scorpions!" Yelled Ara taking two komodos out in a single swipe.

The battle did its toll a lot of the enemies were down and out for a long time, their party were smooth sailing through the place.

"Man this is easier than Add though! Maybe its because we are so strong or that we are against their element, even so we are awesome!" Said Elsword cheerily walking down the path.

"Elsword's right, Add putted us in a good vantage point so we are going pretty well, but we can't let our guard down even if its easy now." Warned Chung looking around the place for possible threats, Ara was doing the same thing.

"Ara above us!" Yelled Eun while taking control of Ara and pulling her to a safe distance, the others jumped out of the way in time before being squashed by the beast.

"What is this thing!?" Yelled Elsword in a mix of infuriated and curiosity, which turned out to be a giant armadillo, to be exact the king of the armadillos.

"Seems he has some intelligence to pull a sneak attack like that, everyone lets get him!" Yelled Chung throwing a grenade then firing missiles towards the beast, only to get minimal damage from the attacks when he curled up in a ball.

"His skin in the back is really tough so keep attack until he can't take it anymore than hit him in the stomach, his soft spot!" Yelled Eun while delivering a barrage of spear and claw attacks, she flinched a bit when the beast suddenly opened his shell and jumped up to roll on her direction and inflict massive damage.

"Ara!" Yelled Chung blocking the armadillo with his cannon as a makeshift shield, Elsword saw that the soft spot was showing and trusted his great sword on it.

The king of the armadillos was slain in that moment, his body limpness as blood came out of the wound that Elsword made.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Elsword worried about his teammates, they seemed fine Chung's cannon suffered minimal damage but nothing too serious.

"Yeah we're fine, nothing serious." Confirmed Chung while pulling Ara up.

"Thank you Chung." Said Ara appreciated the help that he gave her.

"Think nothing about it." With that the gang went towards their target on the next area.

* * *

><p>Add's party<p>

Once they laid their feet on the area the lizard man turned around with blood lust in their eyes.

"Guess those are the lizard man that Stella informed us, we still don't know how strong or fast they really are so be careful.

"I'll put the traps now!" Yelled Rena putting one trap before noticing that one of the lizard man was already at arms reach on her ready to swing down his sword, Add saw that coming and made an electromagnet shield protecting Rena from the fatal blow.

"Don't let your guard down! Not even for a second! The moment you do, they'll kill you." Warned Add noticing that the other lizard man is rushing towards Aisha, he couldn't move or both of them would be hurt, he had to trust her for now.

"Magical makeup!" Shouted Aisha changing her clothes, hairstyle and adding a spike at the end of her staff. Add was surprised but the transformation added up to her advantage making her spells much faster and stronger than before.

"Rena shot him!" Yelled Add noticing that the lizard man is making cracks on his shield. Rena did hit him a number of times but he still stayed strong and took it like a champ, he then rushed against Aisha now having difficulties with her lizard man.

"Aisha!" Add yelled while blinking on her back blocking another blow from the same lizard man.

"Add we can't hold on for very long we need to end this match now!" Yelled Rena while making sure the lizard man would stay in place.

"Lets end this then. Stardust shower!" Shouted Add entering a dimensional gate and opening a larger one on top of the lizard man while throwing at them a barrage of sphere compressed space.

While Add was doing his barrage Aisha shouted "Super nova!" accelerating time and space in a sphere then spinning at enormous speed. Rena then shouted "Call of ruin" shooting multiple spheres constantly damaging the lizard man, then the spheres slowly extend into spikes and Rena does a wide slice making the spheres explode on impact with her sword.

After all that punishment Add finish it with the largest sphere he had and smashed on top of the two lizard man warriors.

"*gasp*gasp* We are done..." Said Add while catching back his air.

"With those powerful attacks they can't stand up agai-" Before Aisha could finish one of the lizard man went ahead and did one last act to end a life but Add saw this and pushed Aisha away before whispering "Seal of time." making a clock like shade of blue appear and engulfed him before the lizard man slay him.

All they heard was a silent thud while Rena and Aisha ran towards their fallen friend no longer breathing or had a pulse.

"Oh no...oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" Panicked Rena trying to heal a wound that couldn't be healed. "Work dammit!" She yelled desperately trying to make some spark of life appear on him.

"Your kidding...right? You can't just die like that..." Knelled Aisha letting some tears flow down on her one that she cared deeply.

Add's body then began to blur and the same clock from before brought him back to his normal state.

"Hey no tears, everything is fine." He said while wiping away some tears of Aisha face with a smile, this act gave Add a bear hug by the two girls. "Hey easy! I'm still hurt so ease it up."

"H-how are you still alive?" Stuttered Aisha while trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"My skill seal of time lets me and all of you defy time, so even if i die my dynamos can use the information that was recorded before i died and bring me back to life, the same as all of you." Explained Add while feeling a little hurt from where the lizard man got him.

"Let us help you recover, with that wound we can't go anywhere. Tell Elsword that we are going to be a little bit late." Noted Rena softly healing his wood, Aisha was glad that he was alive.

* * *

><p>Elsword's party<p>

Once they reached the next area they saw an elder lizard man with some soldier lizard man to protect him, he had an enraged look in his eyes.

"Looks like that's the guy, Chung take care of the soldiers, me and Ara will take the big guys attention to us." Explained Elsword towards his group, they were somewhat surprised about his plan but agreed with him. "(I'll make it up for it Add, i promise.)" He vowed to become what Add is, a leader.

"Go, go, go!" Yelled Chung while firing missiles and throwing grenades, opening a way for the both of them.

"C'mon Elsword faster!" Said Ara while gliding at a decent speed thanks to her powers.

"Ease for you! Just go ahead and do some damage to that geezer!" He commanded and she followed the order, making haste against the enemy Berauk shooting a fireball at her but she dodged and stabbed her spear on his shoulder making him recoil a bit while sending a magic missile at Ara only to get blocked by Elsword.

"I got your back! Just keep attacking!" He said while attacking Berauk and stopping his chant which annoyed him.

"Lets go Eun!" Said Ara getting support by Elsword.

The lizard man that where fighting Chung were either knocked out or fleeing for their lives.

"Guys I'm coming now!" Yelled Chung while running towards Elsword and Ara only to get a lightning bolt hit him making him suffer some damage.

"Chung whatever you do don't let him finish that chant!" Said Elsword while kicking the lizard man and making Ara claw him and stabbing him.

"He's been trying to cast that spell since we started!" Said Ara trying to take him out as fast as possible with Elsword.

"Then lets finish this! Carpet bombing!" Shouted Chung while throwing a flare on the feet of Berauk and a carpet of missiles hits the area constantly.

"Exorcist stance 4: Darkness skewer!" Shouted Ara charging and skewering through Berauk.

"My turn! Fina-" Elsword was cut when Berauk finally chanted his lightning shower, as lightning was falling it hit multiple times on the party wounding them greatly.

Berauk was giving away a smirk that says 'Your weak', Elsword stood up and said "Final strike." Making a black hole dragging Berauk in, when he was close enough Elsword did a single strike knocking out the lizard man.

"We aren't weak YOU are! You can't beat us old geezer!" Remarked Elsword with pride behind him.

"That was amazing Elsword!" Said Chung admiring his partner.

"Thank you for having my back Elsword." Said Ara with a smile towards Elsword.

"A leader needs to have his comrades back right? So its only natural." He said with a bright smile. "Now we wait for Add and the others to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here. Sorry for not posting anything i had some problems along the way, so as a valentines day gift (i know it already past) here you go. Ill make a proper valentines day chapter later on in the 2 year break. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	28. Bethma arc: Information and mixing

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also thank you Arivillon Avelion Zeed and shikigi for following and putting the story in your favorites, hope you continue to enjoy the story has I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>Add pulled out his PHC and told Elsword that they would take a little while to get there due to some injuries, he also told them to keep a close eye on their lizard man and to heal themselves just in case they are ambushed by the others.<p>

"You got that Elsword? Once we are done we'll go straight towards you." Add explained towards his computer.

"Loud and clear, we'll wait here for you guys." Responded the red haired boy then finishing the call, Add then looked at the girls still healing around his and their wounds.

"We did good back there, be proud of this expedition." He told to the two girls healing.

"Does it still hurt Add?" Asked Rena worried only to get a warm smile from him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Heal yourselves now and rest before we go." Comforted Add to the elf.

"Are you sure Add? You got stabbed really deeply." Asked Aisha looking at his wound, with a swift movement Add asked his dynamos to make a full body scan on him just to appease the two girls.

"Body scan: concluded. Injuries: none could be detected. Stamina: Should rest a little before departing." Told the dynamos towards the two girls which sighed with relief.

"See? Now stop worrying about me, sounds like you guys think ill lose my life." He jokes a little before sitting with his dynamos.

"Don't joke around with your life Add, there are people who care deeply about you." Said Rena a giving away a bit of Aisha and herself.

"I know that they are Rena, but they shouldn't. Not while i fear what's going to happen to me..." The last part he whispered to himself so that the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Hey Add do you have any treats? Like some chocolate bars or candy?" Asked Aisha trying to move the conversation.

"(How i love you right now Aisha, you wouldn't believe)" He thought to himself. "Yeah i have, let me summon them." With that and a few commands the treats appeared.

"I could use a treat right now too." Said Rena quickly taking away a white chocolate bar.

"Man your fast! I was going to eat that but fine eat it." Said Add while handing a bar while choosing what bar he was going to eat now.

"This is why you need to be fast Add or you'll never see what's going to happen." Warned Rena with a teasing smile, Add just let it slide for now.

"Whatever, i got more to choose from so no biggie." He said not caring for one bit, he saw that Aisha was sometimes looking at him with a faint blush or with sad eyes.

"Say it to him Aisha or you'll never hear it from him." Told Rena with a stern but motherly tone.

"Add sorry to caused you trouble back there and you looked cool back there." Said Aisha with a little bit more blush that Add noticed.

"You don't cause me trouble you just weren't paying attention. Now for the cool part i appreciate it." Said Add with a warm smile.

"Now that the both of you are in good terms again we should leave." Said Rena now fully healed alongside with them.

"(Weren't we in good terms before? Did Aisha say anything to her?)" He thought and of course the conclusion he had was that Aisha went to ask Rena advice. "Yeah lets go or we'll have a boiling Elsword to deal with." He joked again, this time he had the laugh he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Elsword's party<p>

After Elsword got the memo he told the party what he got told and the result was an impatient Chung and a worried Ara with Eun.

"Did you guys made sure that the restraints on the geezer are tight enough? We don't want our lead to escape." Elsword asked while eyeing Berauk, the lizard man just hissed at him.

"We checked 2 times, he's not escaping anytime soon." Confirmed Chung fixing his destroyer from the damage that the armadillo did.

"I hope that Add is okay..." Said Ara looking at the road that they came from.

"He's a tough guy Ara, don't worry about him." Comforted Elsword in his way, Ara only nodded and started to train her spear techniques to pass the time. Seeing this he started to do the same and practiced his sword skills for the future.

"Hey Elsword you think we don't need to stay alerted in case we get ambushed?" Asked Chung while keeping an eye for any lizard man.

"We cleared the area but we can't be too careful so ill keep watch." He said after he stopped his training.

A full hour passed and Chung repaired his destroyer a couple of minutes ago, now that he has nothing to pass the time he bothers Elsword and starts doing some little chat while Ara keeps training, seeing her train makes Elsword want to train too but he can't.

"Go train Elsword, sorry to take your time man." Said Chung to Elsword to which he appreciated and went training while waiting for Add's party.

* * *

><p>Parties united<p>

Add and his party arrived at the place where Elsword's party was and Add got jumped by Ara right off the bat.

"Add! I heard you were hurt, where is the wound?" She asked while Eun seemed worried as well.

"Don't worry about it, Rena and Aisha took care of the wound before it got infected." Clarified Add while trying to push Ara off of him.

"Ara i think he wants to stand up, with reason that is." Said Chung making her realize how she was positioned.

"S-sorry Add! I don't know what went over me." Said Ara embarrassed for what she did.

"Its normal now that you fused with Eun but try to control yourself." Said Add still trying to forget what he just saw, but to no avail. The picture of Ara's chest is forever printed in his mind due to her pressing his head towards her chest.

"So Add this is the geezer we caught, he's been awfully quiet so i think we can't speak to him." Pointed Elsword, Add was a little surprised on how Elsword is acting but he let it slide.

"This old man? I guess that Chacha Buch was right about him being the elder since he had magical knowledge." Said Add while noticing that something was off in his eyes, like he was struggling against something.

"Aisha can you come here please?" Asked Add while still not breaking his eyesight with the lizard man.

"What is it Add? Does this lizar- oh, that's a pretty powerful mind control spell." She was slightly surprised from the spell.

"I knew that something was up with him. Can you release him and let him talk normally to us?" He asked again hoping for a yes.

"This spell can't be broken by me, the least i can do is let him speak with us for a little bit before returning to his controlled state." She explained, this at least let Add to get something out of the old lizard man.

"Do it. We need all the information we can get." Said Add while letting Aisha concentrate on a spell to postpone the mind control, with a simple touch from her staff the lizard man began to come to reason.

"There i can only hold on for five minutes, ask your questions." Told Aisha while keeping a stable flow of magic from her staff.

"Berauk right? Let me ask you do you remember who is controlling you?" He asked fast enough for the elder to respond to him.

"I don't remember who did it but i remember that at night time i was put to sleep by a shadow lizard man right here." Told Berauk.

"Do you remember how he looked like? What weapon he used? If he is faster or stronger than the warrior lizard man?" Add kept a steady flow of questions to keep him remembering.

"He looked like one of them, he used two swords that could turn into a boomerang and he is faster and stro- Gah!" Yelled Berauk in pain.

"Sorry Add but i can't keep this for much longer." Said Aisha struggling to keep the flow of magic steady.

"Wait i remember something else...he said something about Dragon's nest...Yes! Dragon's nes- Yeeeaaarrggh!" Berauk yelled again in pain before passing out.

"Sorry Add...i...couldn't keep up...*gasp*" Said Aisha gasping for air.

"Don't worry Aisha, we got all the information that we needed." Said Add while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"So what's the plan then?" Asked Elsword to Add.

"We wait here until nightfall to jump at this shadow warrior lizard man, he has some questions to answer." Said Add while calling to Stella.

"Hey guys what do you need? Did you finish my quest?" She asked out of curiosity.

"We successfully dealt with the warriors and with the elder lizard man but we are going to stay here, apparently there's a shadow lizard man stronger than those we fought before and the elder seemed to be mind controlled by someone.

"What buch!? The elder was being mind controlled buch! Who is it buch?" Asked Chacha buch wanting to know badly.

"We don't know yet but the shadow warrior seems to know, also does dragon's nest seem familiar to you?" Asked Add out of curiosity.

"I do know about that place buch. Is there something that is controlling the elder?" He asked wanting to know.

"Maybe not something but someone. We still don't know everything but once we do we'll make sure to not disturb Bethma village again." Vowed Add with the gang.

"That's good to hear. So if your staying there until nighttime you better feed yourselves and prepare yourselves well enough, nighttime is brutal i can assure you." Warned Stella to the gang before closing the call.

After the conversation that Add had he prepared a meal alongside Rena and Ara for the gang, apparently he had stored in his PHC kitchen utensils in case he had to camp and some ingredients to make a simple but good meal.

"Why do you guys go do something to pass the time? I'm pretty sure that in no time the food will be ready." Said Add while putting an herb that Rena instructed.

"With you cooking its worth it." Said Elsword resuming his training, Aisha and Chung were chatting for a bit before trying a few things with their abilities.

Not much time passed and lunch was about done, Add tasted it before hand to see if it was good enough but it seemed not to be on the point. He then decided to put a little more spices and mixed it well enough to make sure that it blended perfectly, he tasted again and it was how everyone likes it.

"Guys! Lunch is ready, come get your bowl!" He yelled while pouring a bowl with soup to Ara and Rena.

Soon the rest of the gang joined and got their bowl, the flavor was pretty tasty and it recovered a lot of their strength. The Elsword and Chung asked for seconds not a surprise there but Aisha asked too, probably because being a battle magician takes a lot of a person. After lunch Add stored the rest of the soup in case they wanted more, since in the PHC any heat, humidity or anything can be preserved for a very long time.

The gang resumed their activities from before, Rena went to see if any lizard man went to scout the area and Ara resumed with her spear and martial arts training with Eun.

Add was the only one in the group sitting down and looking towards a screen examining data, but that became boring to him after thirty minutes so he started to open and closing dimensional gates, every time he opened he felt a small pain in his left eye but overtime the pain was gone completely.

"Guess my eye got used to it right now..." He said while still opening and closing a gate, he seemed to remember the library every time he played with the gate. "I wonder if it was really destroyed...It did help me when i needed the most..." He kept his train of thought not noticing that he had sad eyes, Aisha saw this and approached him.

"What's wrong Add? Why are you sad?" She asked the tracer that didn't noticed her until she got close enough.

"Oh nothing Aisha just remembering stuff, nothing too serious." He said while still opening and closing his dimensional gate to nowhere.

"Doesn't opening the gate hurt your eye? You should have more consideration for yourself." Told Aisha not wanting to see him self hurt himself.

"My eye got used to the pain already so it doesn't affect me anymore, by the way how is your magic going?" He asked after giving her a relief.

"Its going well, I'm still trying to relearn all my magic while being a battle magician but as the saying goes slow and steady wins the race." Told Aisha with a bright smile, Add admits it he liked her smile a lot.

"Well I'm sure that you'll relearn it eventually just like I'll be able to understand time and space eventually better." Told Add while getting over the gate opening.

"What are you going to do now Add?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to see how much my nasod armor can do in battle gear mode, i need to understand its limitations. Want to join me?" He asked only to receive a nod from the magician.

* * *

><p>Add and Aisha's part<p>

After they left the gang for a good clearing with rocks Add activated battle gear and started to slide and destroy the rocks one by one with a single punch.

"Wow Add, that's pretty powerful." She said only to to see that Add was sliding faster and faster with more power than before, soon she wasn't able to Add's face only a little blur of him. He suddenly stopped and walked towards Aisha.

"Weird..." Was the only thing he said while thinking of something.

"What's wrong? Was something off?" She asked curiously again.

"I think...My battle gear is merging with my overlimit code...That shouldn't be possible but i felt like time and space were being used with my punches and my sliding was faster than before...I wonder..." Said Add while looking at four rocks sticking up. "Let's do it." He said while sliding again towards a rock.

After he destroyed a rock with incredible speed and power a dimensional gate appeared and it was connected with the other rock that was opposite towards his direction, he took a gamble and went with the same speed inside the gate, after he destroyed the other rock another gate appeared with the other rock of the other side, he destroyed the last rock through the gate and stopped himself.

"The combined power of my powers...Amazing." He admired himself since he utilized both his battle gear and time/space at the same time in a single go.

"Add that was so cool! How did you do that?" Asked Aisha wanting to know how he did.

"I just used both of my powers at the same time, normally i can't but for some reason i was able to use them." Said Add while trying to figure it out how he did it.

"Do you think we can do the same?" Aisha asked if she was able to do it too.

"If i can i think all of you can." Said Add giving Aisha's hopes more fire.

"Then I'm going to practice to be able to do both at the same time!" She said while practicing her element magic and time/space.

"(I wonder if our powers can merge if we do them at the same time?)" Add thought while watching Aisha pulling a Lightning Rod with Super Nova, the power from both skills seemed to increase dramatically.

"Hey Aisha can you give me a second?" Asked Add trying an experiment.

"What is it Add? Is it about our abilities?" She asked since he was curious about something.

"I want to try something with our skills, i think we can merge them together." Said Add while surprising Aisha a bit.

"Merging skills? Is that even possible?" She asked while thinking if it was possible.

"I think it is, we just have to focus and try not to hurt each other." He said while thinking of a good skill to merge.

"Any ideas of merging our skills?" She asked while having an idea of what skill he would like to use.

"I have one, i want to test it. Your Super Nova with my Conqueror, if i use nasod armor battle gear i can make a wave of electricity and explode it while you can use that sphere of time to contain the explosion and electricity and accelerate its destruction power." Explained Add which made sense to the magician.

"Do you want to test it now?" Aisha asked only to receive a nod.

They both concentrated and went into their most powerful forms. Aisha used magical makeup with energy boomed out of her while Add was somewhat floating with electricity coursing through his body. After a brief moment Aisha went first.

"Super Nova!" She shouted as she created a sphere with time beginning to spinning slowly at first but picking up the pace.

"Conqueror!" Add shouted while putting his hand as close as he could in the sphere while letting a wave of violet electricity being created on the outer of the sphere with his armor and dynamos.

Soon the electricity went from the outside went in and it was like everything was being destroyed from the inside, before the sphere exploded from the massive amount of energy Aisha made sure to accelerate at the point to contain and let the energy fade slowly. After that said moment it gave a small shock wave throughout the field that the both were, they came out unfazed. The gang then came rushing in wanting to know what just happened.

"Add! Aisha! What happened?" Yelled Elsword worried.

"Hey Aisha, we did it." Told Add with a warm smile while receiving hers in return.

"We just created a new skill together!" Yelled Aisha towards the gang.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it here for now, for a while i thought to myself what if i could combine the abilities and skills of characters? They would be more overpowered but i can slide it if i put a repercussion on it. So I'll explain now, every time a character uses two skills at the same time 25% of the skills power is reduced and the cool down is much higher but this can be countered if they are in awakening for the percentage of damage not the cool down.<strong>

**The next of order is partner skills, they use the same mana and have the same cool down but by fusing they do more damage than before. There can be a limit of only three characters that can use partner skills with each other no more than three or the amount of power is too much for them to handle and can backfire.**

**Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	29. Bethma arc: Skill mix and night battle

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also thank you Arachnodon for following and putting the story on your favourites, hope you keep enjoying the story as i am enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>After the said event that happened the gang wanted to know what happened and how did Add and Aisha created a new skill together.<p>

"So you two made a new skill together, it was the fusion of two skills from both of you and that you could fuse your abilities and skills by yourselves? Is that what the both of you are saying?" Asked Chung still not believing that they did it.

"Pretty much Chung, i was surprised when it happened but Add wanted to tested it." Said the magician while looking at Add.

"It's hard fusing both skills, even fusing two skills by yourself is hard but with practice you should be able to do it." Explained Add while looking at his PHC to look at the data he just recorded, suffice to say that it went over what he was expecting.

"So...can you teach us? I mean we could become more powerful that way, plus combining our skills with others looks really cool." Said Elsword only to get Add to shake his head.

"I can't teach anything, i can only say for you to train. I was able to fuse my skills after testing and training, Aisha went training and she was able to do the same." Explained Add while still overlooking the information.

"Then I'm going to train enough to easily fuse my skills! Chung I'm counting on you!" Said Elsword to his friend before running and training with him.

"We'll do the same, come on Ara." Said Rena while dragging Ara.

"What!? But i wanted to train with Add!" Said Ara while struggling only to give up after she saw the aura Rena was giving.

"Sometimes...i just can't figure out that girl." Said Add while walking away, Aisha followed him closely.

"You can train by yourself if you want Aisha, I'm sure that i would only get in your way." Said Add but he knew that she would object and stay with him.

"You would never get in my way! Never think of that!" She said while puffing her cheeks.

"*poke* So cute." He said while poking her puffed cheeks making her blush.

"Idiot..."She said embarrassed.

After the little chat the training began. Add was able to fuse his Maximum Strike and Conqueror which made the power of maximum strike higher than it was before, every strike the atoms fused with energy blasts of Conqueror would eradicate the place and crack some parts along the way.

Ara was able to fuse her Fierce dragon strike and Spell:Storm making swift and powerful strikes in a matter of seconds making her tired fast in exchange of the sudden power being released.

Elsword fused the skills Armageddon Blade and Phantom Blade making use of his longer sword and third sword following the swords moves with Conwell, least to say this was a very scary combination especially with his destruction and vitality auras fused into one.

Chung was able to fuse surprisingly his Chaos Cannon and Lunatic Fury by using his Lunatic Fury first then putting the disfrozen capsule to continue the barrage of attacks.

Rena fused the skills of Crazy shot and Call of Ruin to deal massive damage and no chance to recover, this although takes a lot of herself.

Aisha fused her Blizzard Shower with her Energy Spurt making the area pretty much her playground if she wants where no monster or enemy can escape without facing her dimensional magic before passing out.

The training was going smoothly but Add was still not satisfied, he saw that his pals were able to fuse their skills to help them when alone but what about when they are in group, he was already good with Aisha but not with the others.

"Hmm..." He sat on his dynamos and started to think of a way to make the most of their abilities, even if they are paired with others of their element they should able to come to terms with one another.

"Something wrong Add?" Asked Elsword noticing that he stopped his training and looking at the gang as if he was studying them.

"Just thinking stuff that may help us in the future." He said while still looking.

"How about you share your thoughts? Maybe i could understand." Said Elsword in a leader like way, Add never saw Elsword's leader side has it is today.

"Your growing Elsword, you know that?" Said Add with a warm smile which Elsword got the message.

"I need to because I'm the leader and you won't be always sa-" Elsword cut himself as he spilled the beans.

"Conwell told you didn't he? He's right though, i won't be good in the future so I'm doing what i can to help you guys out." Said Add while putting a hand on his eye patch. "Be strong Elsword, you need to be for this gang." He continued while tapping Elsword shoulder.

"I will you have my word. Now what about that can help us? Does it mean us together?" Asked Elsword hitting the nail in the plank.

"Yes it is. I call it partner skills for now, me and Aisha already made our partner skills but i bet that we can do more in the future, either way i think we can do it with the other guys. Trying to make the best out of our skills while helping our friends other skills." Explained Add which Elsword was now curious.

"So do you have any suggestions?" He asked while he was looking at Add's direction.

"I was thinking about Rena's and Chung weapons, they can shoot a lot of ammunition and pile up damage then can fuse both a skill to finish the job. Or we can put you and Chung, you take the attention and inflict damage while Chung prepares for his skill to fuse with yours." Explained Add to Elsword which was getting the picture.

"So your saying we could fuse each other skills to do even more damage and it could be with anyone on our group?" Asked Elsword who got the picture perfectly as Add nodded.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Asked Chung now curious as Elsword was getting excited.

"Add just thought of something amazing!" Said Elsword that wants to partner with someone while Chung was confused.

"I told him that we could fuse one persons skill with each other." After that Add saw literately sparks of light from Chung's eyes, don't ask how he was doing it because it was a mystery for Add as well.

"Alright who wants to be my partner to fuse a skill." Asked Elsword not noticing that all of them were tired.

"Elsword look closely at them, they are tired from training and so are you. Let it go for tomorrow and i promise you that i'll be your first partner." Said Add making Elsword's excitement went away but was happy enough to be his partner tomorrow.

The sun was setting and they could see the mix between yellow, orange, red and magenta around the sky, it was beautiful since the area was perfect for viewing it.

"Wow how pretty!" Said Ara while looking at the sunset with the gang.

"(Oh yeah my mission! I was ordered to take out the shadow lizard man, but since the gang is with me it will be easy! Especially since Add showed us that we could merge skills together.)" Though Rena to herself while looking at the horizon.

"...This is something i must record..." Said Add while asking his dynamos to take a photo of the gang with him, the photo showed all of them smiling towards the dynamos while Add was waving to them. A memory for him to remember from today.

"Can you show us the photo Add?" Asked Aisha wanting to see how it came out.

The first photo of everyone and it was quite beautiful with the sunset giving the perfect shot at everyone. It wasn't long until night would came so they just rested until they spotted the lizard man, none noticed but Eun who kept quiet about it was that Add slowly drifted to sleep.

Seeing Add sleep was something she would sometimes enjoy because he looked so peaceful and innocent except for that one time where it looked like he had a nightmare. His dynamos would lay him down on the floor and circle around him for a bit before making themselves a defensive stance in case anything would approach their master.

After a while darkness rained over them as night set over them, the gang made a little fireplace thanks to Aisha's magic and shortly after they noticed Add sleeping.

"When did Add fell asleep?" Asked Chung astonished that he went to sleep in the middle of the mission.

"He's been asleep before night came, i think he wants to save his energy before the lizard man appear." Said Eun to the gang getting some narrow eyes from the girls.

"Maybe we can prank him? You know to wake him up?" Asked Chung in a mischievous way trying to pull Elsword with him, which he got the message.

"If any of you try anything to him, you won't feel your limbs again." Said Aisha in a threatening way with Ara siding with her, making the both of them regretting saying it out loud.

The time passed slowly but they kept themselves entertained while Aisha stayed by Add's side, the dynamos didn't saw her as a threat and because they knew she felt something more for their master that helped their decision for her.

"I wonder what he was dreaming that time...It looked very painful." She said like a whisper to herself wondering.

* * *

><p>Time passed once again but there were some noises around the gang different from what their used to, especially for the activity going around them. Add woke up immediately after he heard the noises and putted on a defensive stance with his dynamos.<p>

"They are here, everyone battle stance!" Yelled Add startling the gang before they went in their stance.

Out of nowhere shadow lizard man and shamans started to appear with one bigger and bulkier lizard man commanding them, a good amount of shadow lizard man charged towards the gang but were incapacitated in seconds by the attacks of the gang. The lizard man shamans healed the fallen incapacitated lizard man back in action which made a second charge towards the gang.

"Rena and Chung aim at the shamans or this will go forever!" Yelled Add while knocking three shadow lizard man down with his space/time control, the commanding lizard man then started to rush against the gang revealing the shadow lizard man warrior behind him.

"Roger!" Yelled the both of them shooting the the shamans as ordered while dodging the attacks of the shadow lizard man. Rena putted traps before hand and some lizard man seemed to get stuck making them easy targets to deal with later on.

Ara, Aisha and Elsword blocked the bulky lizard man from attacking Rena and Chung while Add went ahead and went towards the shadow warrior lizard that was only watching waiting for the moment where the gang was too tired to fight him.

"I'll be your opponent! Come on i need answers from you!" Said Add while making his battle stance firm which the warrior lizard man accepted the challenge, they clashed against each other as the battle between them began.

Rena and Chung were able to take the shamans down quickly enough to join the fight with Elsword, Ara and Aisha. They were still surrounded by the shadow lizard man but they kept going despite the severe disadvantage in numbers, they took out the lizard man before focusing their efforts with the bulky one.

* * *

><p>Add on the other hand was having a hard time to keep up with the warrior lizard man, Add kept getting hit by the lizard mans sword boomerang and twin combo. He was getting more and more troubled by the fact his strength was fading him.<p>

"Dammit! Stay still for one fucking moment!" Yelled Add clearly pissed off by now, getting hit over and over again.

"You'll never defeat me lowly human, nor will you ever get your answers." Boasted the lizard man warrior not knowing of Add's furious state that he never shared with the gang. "I'll take your families head as my trophies." He said while keeping his blades up to finish the job.

"..." Add didn't spoke and was letting electricity pass through him, more than he usually shows when letting his power release. If you could see Add's eye right now, picture a beast that lusts for blood right now. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled Add while closing the distance between and landing his powered fist with the nasod armor, dynamos and space/time on the lizard mans face sending him flying a few feet. "Ill fucking kill you!" He said while charging at him again.

* * *

><p>Back with the rest of the gang they were still facing the bulky lizard man, he was more resilient and stronger than the rest of the lizard man they fought before. Out of nowhere purple lightning came from the sky and hit where Add and the shadow lizard man warrior was fighting.<p>

"Add! Hold on we'll be right there!" Yelled Elsword wanting to rush and help his friend, but the lizard man he was fighting just wouldn't yield.

"All of you are weak! None of you will survive!" Said the lizard man while swiping his club towards Chung, Aisha and Ara successfully hitting them. Rena and Elsword were the only ones standing fighting the lizard man.

"Rena when i say use your crazy shot at the bastard!" Said Elsword blocking another attack from the lizard man, Rena nodded and prepared her arrow waiting for Elsword signal. Elsword then shouted "Double Slash!" He stun the enemy with one slash before giving the final slash which made the lizard man lower his head giving Rena the perfect shot to end the walking reptile life right there.

"Crazy shot!" Shouted Rena setting free the charged shot hitting dead center on its head, screams and hisses could be heard from the lizard man before it detonated making him immobilized.

"Rena go help the others I'll go help Add!" Said Elsword before rushing towards the electric show going on the other side.

* * *

><p>Add was giving the shadow reptile a nightmare, his speed and power was too much for the experienced dark lizard man, the rage that Add had was clearly visible as his left eye flickered violently every time he appeared from a dimensional gate. He was using his combined codes of overlimit and battle gear to its full power. Each punch he gave towards his enemy made him bleed a little more than before.<p>

"What's wrong little shit!? Weren't you sounding high before? What happened huh!?" Said Add while continuously hitting his target before disappearing from sight only to reappear from a different spot and continue his barrage.

"How could a weakling like you be this powerful!? You were struggling before with me!" Said the shadow lizard man trying to slash at Add only to get brushes from his swords.

"Weakling? Kekeke! Please try harder! I was barely even using any of my true power you little shit!" Said Add while a Chelsea grin was starting to appear on his face.

"Grr! Spin attack!" Shouted the weakened reptile while spinning with his blade trying to simulate a tornado and hit Add. He did got him a few times, Add was getting too weakened too fight. His wounds from before were now accumulated with his new ones giving him a lot of pain.

"Y-you little shit...Ill fucking kill you bastard!" Yelled Add fully aware that his next attack needed to be his last to put the reptilian down. "Stardust shower! Conqueror!" Shouted Add while getting in his dimension gate before another one appear above the shadow lizard man.

Instead of launching his condescend gravity spheres a chain of lightning hit and made the reptile stay in place, there was no escape now as the gate was getting riled in towards the enemy and then all the spheres instead of going in all directions went towards the lizard man thanks to the chain that was created. The reptile was bombarded without mercy and the last sphere that Add had, the largest one, was enveloped with the electric chain. The fight was over.

"Y...You win..." Said the lizard man but Add wanted to do one last thing before he captured the lizard man, without a second thought he made his electricity cycle around his fist and decapitated the reptiles tail. The scream on that night was heard throughout the valley.

"Add I'm here t..." Elsword was shocked when he saw Add with blood from his target, although it lost its member he would live and it would grow as well. But the scary part was that Add still had that chelsea grin on his face with an expression of pleasure.

"Kekeke...Hey Elsword. I'm done with my part, ill make sure this little fucker won't escape. Go see if the others need help while i'll chat with this guy. Kekeke." He chuckled but Elsword saw no intent of killing or the resort of torture from Add as he pretty much struck terror on the reptile.

"Okay...Don't do anything you'll regret later Add." Said Elsword still shocked while slowly walking away towards the gang.

"Don't worry i haven't went crazy...yet." He said while starting the interrogation with the dark skinned lizard man.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, i thought that maybe i could put a small portion of insanity on Add right now since the title says everything. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated. One more chapter and the Pokemon story will begin, let me warn you though there will be some similarities on the main character towards Elsword's characters.<strong>


	30. Bethma arc: Questions and Kayak's fall

**I don't own the characters of Elsword only this story of mine.**

* * *

><p>Elsword went towards the gang with an expression of fear on it, once the gang saw his face they started to question him on what happened, Aisha the one that was panicking.<p>

"What happened Elsword!? Did something happened to Add?" She asked this questions over and over until Elsword opened his mouth.

"H-his fine fine, just he had the enemies blood on him. Nothing more." He said while giving a potion to Chung and Ara since Rena was pretty much healed thanks to her magic.

"Is that all? Then no need to make that scared face! I'm going towards him ri-" Aisha was cut of as Elsword grabbed her arm.

"Don't! Not until he's done with the questioning, until then don't go or you'll see what i saw." Warned Elsword with a tone of stern and worry, for once Aisha wasn't questioning Elsword or arguing as she accepted. She still wants to see him though.

* * *

><p>Add's part<p>

Add kept the grin on his face as he turned towards the lizard man, he wasn't going to torture him. He didn't fall to his insanity yet but if he doesn't get answers he'll resort to it.

"Now how about we start our interrogation? If you answer my questions i won't harm you or take your life, if you don't answer well i guess i have to take another limb of yours. Are we clear?" Add asked in a threatening voice which made the lizard man heeded his warning and was pretty supportive.

"Y-yes ill answer anything! J-just don't hurt me..." He said as the pain from his rear where his tail was was pulsating.

"At least we got that out of the way, now drink this potion. It will take the pain away i promise. Try anything and my kindness will disappear." He warned while putting the potions on the reptiles mouth, his pained expression was slowly disappearing and seemed relieved from the pain.

"Th-thank you! I feel much better now." He said while still being wary of Add but a trust bond was formed thanks for Add's action.

"Who ordered you to kidnap the elder Berauk?" He asked as he drank a potion of his own.

"T-that was the exiled shaman kayak." He responded with some fear behind on the name.

"Was he the one to control Berauk too?" Add was becoming intrigued now.

"Not only the elder, everyone! I was able to fake being controlled but the rest weren't too lucky. Even my twin brothers were a victim too..." He said with a mix of sadness and anger.

"So everyone is being controlled by Kayak...Do you know where he is controlling everyone?" He asked the lizard man again for this valuable information.

"He's controlling from Dragons nest, there he can control everyone from that spot. This was my last mission because I've had it with Kayak, I'm going there an-" The lizard man was cut off.

"Don't be a fool! In your state you'd stand no chance against him, let us deal with him." Add said while giving him a small warm smile crumbling his chelsea grin.

"B-but what am i suppose to do now? I can't go to the village after all I've done and i won't return to Kayak only to be controlled..." He let his head fall in shame for his actions.

"I'm sure that they'll understand as long as you repent for your sins. Humans can still be kind you know?" Said Add giving the reptile some hope back.

"W-will you save my brothers? Will you save everyone then?" He asked almost pleading to the tracer.

"We the el search party promise to help those in need before our goal, you have my word of kicking Kayak out and save everyone from his control. But you have to go to the village and tell them exactly what happened." He promised towards the lizard man that was showing two tears flowing from his face as he nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much mister Add!" He said while Add was dropping the bindings that he putted on the lizard man, he then went towards the village to inform what happened.

"Now then... Time to tell the news to the gang." Said the time tracer beginning his small walk towards the gang.

* * *

><p>Gangs part<p>

They were just about finished healing their wounds when Chung noticed that the elder was gone from his restraints.

"Did any of you released the elder?" He asked to the gang only to get them shaking their heads, the lizard man from before must of released him when they were fighting.

"Add won't be liking this." Said Elsword out loud towards the gang, not noticing that Add was pretty much behind him.

"Won't like what?" Add asked startling everyone since he appeared from the shadows, Elsword was relieved that the grin from before was gone. He didn't liked it one bit.

"We lost the elder in the commotion with the lizard man." Said Eun in a monotone voice, Elsword and Chung looked at Ara with an expression saying 'some times i hate that fox'.

"I figured something like this would happen... Good thing i planted a tracking device just in case he was released." Said Add while taking his PHC, he didn't doubt the lizard man but if what he said is true then the Elder should be in dragon's nest. Turns out what he said was true, Berauk was in that place. Add frowned at this.

"What's wrong Add?" Asked Rena being curious now, Add then quickly called Stella.

"Do you know what time is it!?" Said Stella furious from waking up in the middle of the night. Her fury was gone when she saw the seriousness from Add.

"Stella can you call Chacha Buch? He has some questions to answer, you better hear what me and him have to say." He said towards the sheriff which took his word, not long after the lizard man appeared towards the gang from the screen.

"You wanted to see me buch?" Said the lizard man somewhat frightened and curious.

"Why didn't you tell us about the exiled shaman Kayak? Surely you must of know that he was bad news since he was banished." Asked Add which Chacha took the blow, only now he must of realized the threats that Kayak said must of been true.

"So he was really going to do that buch? You have to stop him buch!" Said Chacha clearly confusing everyone.

"Do what Chacha? What is he planning to do?" Asked Stella now concerned.

"Kayak said that he would enslave everyone to do his bidding for his real project to be fulfilled buch!" He said while fear was clearly visible on his expression.

"Whats the real project? Tell us Chacha!" Yelled Add wanting to know now.

"He didn't tell us the project but it has to be something bigger than enslaving everyone buch." He said giving Add everything he knew, looked like he didn't knew anything else.

"Well if we can stop him then the project can't be done, we got our objective now. Also a shadow lizard man warrior will be arriving the village, don't worry he's not mind controlled, he wants to repent for his actions so don't kill him on sight." Warned Add which took both of them on the screen by surprise a bit, nevertheless they agreed and waited for the reptile.

"So Add where are we going?" Asked Elsword knowing that the night was not going to end there.

"Our destination is Dragon's nest where Kayak is controlling everyone, we are to kick Kayak out of the valley and to never return." Detailed Add receiving everyone's approval before departing.

Through the way the gang kept themselves in caution for any sudden ambush, the way seemed clear enough but you can never be too careful in these treacherous lands. Aisha then began to talk with Add while keeping her guard up.

"Hey Add what happened behind there? Elsword looked terrified of something." She asked knowing that Add knew the answer.

"He didn't told any of you? I guess that's best for you guys not to know." He said knowing that they wouldn't stop asking until they got their answer.

"Come on! It must of been pretty scary for that muscle head be terrified!" Retorted Aisha towards Add with puffed cheeks.

"*Poke* Those still look cute you know?" He said while poking her cheeks embarrassing her and making Ara jealous with Eun.

"Hey we can be cute too!" Yelled Eun towards Add making him mentally note to say that to Aisha alone.

"Well if you must know what happened oh great magician Aisha, i simply decapitated the lizard mans tail covering my clothes with his blood while having a creepy grin that made Elsword scared." He said that making Aisha back of a little bit from the information he gave.

"You didn't kill him right?" She asked forgetting that he said a shadow lizard man was going towards the village.

"Of course not! What do you think i am? Insane?" He joked but Elsword saw through that and knew that he was telling part of the truth on that joke, he kept quiet though.

"Oh that's good to hear... Did you patched him up?" She asked only to get a nod from him making her at ease.

The road was a little longer than expected with some debris a long the way from destroyed rocks but soon enough they reached their destination. It was like a furnace from the outside since the heat was clearly felt.

"Oh how i wish to have installed a cooling system on my creations... I hate sweat!" Said Add while taking of his vest revealing his t-shirt with his logo behind him and pendant in front, he stored it on his PHC.

"A-Add what are you doing?" Said Ara and Aisha with a slight blush, they already saw Add almost naked and yet they blush from him taking of his vest.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm minimizing my chances of sweating." He said but the heat coming out he must of taken some minutes of before starting to sweat, Elsword and Chung remained in their outfits since Chung could use his disfrozen capsules to cool himself and Elsword had a natural resistant to heat.

"Sucks to be you Add, everyone else won't sweat much thanks to their outfits." Said Elsword mocking him a little bit, he would regret it since Aisha was behind him. There's no saying that he got whacked.

"I think i should take of my shirt too..." He said out loud not noticing he said it, Ara and Eun were silently cheering for him to do that, Aisha wanted too but would never admit it. "Ah fuck it." He took of his shirt and stored it since he was going to sweat anyway.

"Now that's what I'm talking about..." Said Eun out loud making Add regret his decision. On his torso there could be seen scars around it, most probably because of the story he told so far.

"Quit staring at me and lets go." He said annoyed about being watched from the fox spirit and the girls.

Once they entered Add was glad that he took his clothes off because it was very hot, heck there were geysers coming out of the floor! Through the walk the girls didn't stop looking at him, not even once except Rena that was more concerned about ambushes than Add.

"Strange... The entrance was unprotected, no lizard man has show itself yet and I'm pretty sure that Kayak would at the very least put some guards around." Said Add making his point clear, it was quiet. Too quiet to be comfortable.

"Your right Add. Nothing attacked us yet maybe they are further ahead?" Asked Elsword making Add think that maybe Kayak made the lizard man a defensive circle around him. This was just speculation though. Further ahead they already saw the first fifteen shadow lizard man with bats and komodos backing them up.

"Now we're talking! Lets get them!" Said Elsword duel wielding Conwell with his own great sword.

"Chung! Rena! Range support!" Said Add while charging with Elsword, Ara and Aisha followed behind shortly after.

Elsword took down the first three lizard man down, Add made a frontal charge with his electric powered fists towards the next row making them vulnerable to the rangers, Ara and Aisha made sure the komodos and bats didn't do anything during the battle. A lizard man then screamed a horrible screech making more enemies appear.

"So they were the scouting group to detect intruders. There goes my speculations but this is a great opportunity to lower Kayaks defenses!" Said Add to the gang after releasing the energy on his fists to start cracking space towards the enemies.

"Add we're joining you now!" Yelled Rena after slashing a fire scorpion that appeared from the shadows and Chung threw two grenades at the small group of five lizard man knocking them out.

"Cyclone!" Shouted Aisha summoning a cyclone that repeatedly attacks and continuously moves forward at the lizard man in front of her. "Take that!" She said triumphant after she goes towards the next group.

"Tiger stance 1: Rock Smash!" Shouted Ara forcing the enemies backwards then ramming them with her shoulders, she then attacked with a furry of spear attacks and claws. "Three down more to go!" She said noticing that Add was about to be attacked from behind. "Add behind you!" She yelled only to watch that Add punched the lizard man from a weird angle which the force pushed him against the wall.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!" He said while giving her a thumbs up for the help, she fidget a little bit before increasing her attack power against them.

"Sword Fall!" Shouted Elsword summoning four Conwells striking at a row of lizard man significantly damaging them. "Harsh Chaser!" He shouted again throwing another Conwell and pulling all the lizard man towards him at arms reach finishing them off.

"Big Bang Stream!" Shouted Chung releasing a barrage of grenades in multiple directions which successfully hit a great number of enemies, he then positioned his destroyer and released four cannonballs knocking the remaining lizard man down.

"Evoke!" Shouted Rena making a downward slash with her Erendil at a single lizard man, there were four other enemies behind that lizard man waiting for the right moment to strike, Rena saw that and released a mini sphere of wind pushing the enemies back before detonating and finishing the job.

The battle was nearly at its end since then numbers where reduced to just three lizard man standing, until a shadowy figure appeared behind them. The elder Berauk but his skin was much darker than before.

"I guess he was resisting all this time and Kayak noticed making him his eternal slave... We need to set him free." Said Add ready to charge at Berauk but he couldn't while those three guys were a problem.

"You guys go ahead i can take them out in a flash." Said Aisha confident enough to use a single skill to finish the job, Add and the rest nodded before sprinting ahead of the lizard man. "Your finished! Guillotine Press!" Shouted Aisha once she was close enough at the enemies jumping up and stomping at them, she then jumps again with spatial energy at her feet and stomps them again dealing the finishing blow at them.

The gang however was almost finished with Berauk since before only three was a hassle but with five he didn't had a chance especially since Aisha joined.

"Don't worry Berauk we'll set you free from Kayak! I promise!" Said Add while knocking Berauk out, he turned towards the gang before moving forward not noticing that he was sweating from his torso making Aisha and Ara blush a bit.

"Thank you El lady for this..." Said Eun admiring Add's brilliant torso.

"You are making me uncomfortable Eun, could you stop?" Asked Add making some of the members of the gang laugh, he guessed that this took the tension off a bit before the final showdown with the mastermind.

At long last the one that caused everyone trouble was on their sight, Kayak the exiled shaman because of threats of slavery and such.

"Kayak you are going to pay for what you did for the lizard man!" Yelled Elsword only to get a laugh from the lizard.

"Me pay? You took the words out of my mouth because you foiled my plans! Prepare yourselves!" Yelled Kayak casting a spell already towards the gang. "Multiple geyser!" He yelled making four geysers appear much like Elsword's Flame geyser, they all dodged in time before Ara sprinted ahead to attack.

"Phantom fox stance 2: Discordance!" She shouted making kick movements and claw attacks before appearing behind Kayak.

"You little sneaker! Magic missile!" He shouted shooting a missile only to follow Add since he anticipated this before hand and was in front of Ara to attract it.

"Keep attacking him! Ill take this missile away!" He said while flying around with the missile behind him becoming weaker and weaker.

"Mortal blow!" Shouted Elsword rapidly smashing the ground causing rocks to shoot up at Kayak damaging him.

"My turn! Chaos Cannon!" Shouted Chung putting a disfrozen capsule in his destroyer making it go in chaos mode, the cannon began to shoot cannon balls from both sides causing good damage against Kayak.

"I got his legs! Binding seed!" Shouting Rena binding Kayaks movements dramatically.

"Gah! You little pests! Bonfire!" Shouted Kayak making two geysers appear on both sides causing the binding seed to be burnt while damaging Ara and Chung. Elsword stood there thanks to his natural resistance.

"Spiral Blast!" He shouted smashing the ground creating a wave of energy that gave massive damage towards Kayak making his attacks now much weaker than before.

"Aisha Let's do it!" Shouted Add now that the magic missile was gone. She got the memo and prepared for their combined attack.

"Super Nova!" She shouted enveloping Kayak in a sphere of time, the sphere was slowly spinning and gaining speed, Add quickly went beside her with electricity coursing thought him.

"Conqueror!" He shouted while putting his hand as close as possible at the sphere, the electricity than began to course through the spinning sphere and then went inside. Has the sphere began to move even faster the electricity was damaging Kayak alongside the sphere, it looked like that it was going to explode until the sphere moved so fast that it was contained. Kayak was now standing almost unconscious until the shock wave passed through everywhere making him rocket out of Dragons nest.

"We did it Add!" Said Aisha with a huge smile.

"Yeah... Now lets go back, i need a freaking shower!" He said in disgust of his sweat, but Eun could only say the contrary as she was still admiring his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill leave it here for now, in the next few days a special occasion will take place so if i don't put any chapter that's my reason. As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	31. Bethma arc: The rest and the partners

**I don't own the characters only the story. Thank you CainLimbo, Encendrel and (Lovino and Feliciano) for following and putting this story in your favorites hope you continue to enjoy the story as i am enjoying making it.**

* * *

><p>Add opened a dimensional gate that connected Dragon's Nest to the Inn. Once the gang passed through the gate was closed, since the temperature changed drastically the gang shivered from the freezing wind. Add shook the most since he didn't had his shirt or jacket on to provide any heat source.<p>

"Let's get inside or Add will freeze to death." Said Elsword entering the Inn first, the gang soon followed him only for Add to rush towards his shared room to take his much needed shower.

"Way ahead of you Elsword!" Yelled Add while closing the door, he didn't care if he woke someone up he needed the warm heat of water.

"Well... No more seeing his torso but at least i got a mental image of it." Said Eun almost in a singing tune, the gang was somewhat uncomfortable by it.

"At least we can finally rest... We didn't stop since we finished the double quest Stella gave us." Said Chung completely exhausted from the nonstop events. The gang could only agree since they were also tired.

"It wasn't so bad though! We learned some really good stuff and even saw the fused skill of Aisha and Add!" Said Elsword with excitement on his eyes, but soon returned to his tired self.

"Yeah! That was an amazing skill! What do you guys call it even?" Asked Chung out of curiosity to Aisha, the rest of the gang also wanted to know.

"Add and me didn't really named it, i want to hear his opinion before naming it." Said Aisha now thinking of a good name for their skill.

"Its really late... Why don't we just go to bed? I bet that Stella wants our report on the situation." Told Rena which they all agreed, even Eun agreed even though she wanted to do something before going to bed.

Everyone bid goodbye before returning to their respective rooms, once Aisha entered the room she saw Add drying his hair without his shirt. He probably didn't expect Aisha to enter the room in such a short notice, he was glad he putted his pants on before she entered.

"Did everyone went to bed already?" He asked confused only to get a nod from a very tired Aisha with a faint blush from the sight. "Why don't you get some sleep? Ill join you soon enough, just need to review the information i just gathered." Finished Add while sitting on three dynamos and pulling his PHC showing the data of the events he recorded.

"Okay... *Yawn* Good night..." She said while laying down on the bed, sleep over took her in a matter of seconds.

Morning would come pretty soon but Add couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, thanks to the formula Add developed some sort of sleep resistance, but even he is human and he needed the sleep just not now.

"Hmm? What's this error?" A small icon that showed error over a file called 'Wally N.8 codes'. "So it was only a matter of time before the codes would corrupt. Their are shitty anyways like their creator." Said Add while deleting the codes before corrupting his own inventions. He checked the time it was 6:38 AM. "Time passes quickly, i only been here for only two hours checking everything."

Aisha began to move a little bit making Add aware of his volume and light source of his computer. Not wanting to wake her up he putted it away and tried to sleep a bit on the floor to not disturb her sleep. The gang slept till 10:34 AM but Add still woke up mechanically at 8 o'clock in the morning and slipped past Aisha thanks to his dimensional gate.

"Morning guys, did you slept well?" Asked Add towards the gang, giving him only a wave before going to the breakfast he prepared.

"Thanks for the food Add!" Said Ara savoring the flavor of Add's cooking. He didn't respond since he was giving full attention to the programming errors that appeared on his screen, apparently the old codes already corrupted some of his files. Add deleted them before it could spread anymore and putted a backup that he always does before anything else.

"That should do it, but i do wonder why were the files corrupting now? They should of done it after i extracted them..." Add whispered to himself unaware that Eun was possessing Ara and beside him with a grin.

"I've got you now purple boy!" Said Eun while subduing Add's upper body with her arms, she grinned widely at her successful capture. "Now if you want to get out... you need to appease me." She said with a little seductive tone.

"You know Eun... I can course electricity through my body, now ill give YOU two choices. Either you let go and do your thing or you appease me but you already know what would appease me." Said Add almost not caring if she chooses the other option since he pretty much know she will chose that one.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a friend, so your bluffing about the electricity. Now then why don't i just- 'BZZZT' huh?" She looked on where the sound came and saw Add's hand enveloping itself with purple electricity. "Okay you might not be bluffing..." She said releasing Add slowly with the fear of being electrocuted.

"Your right i bluff a lot." Said Add now that he turned the tables and subdued her with the same style.

"Y-you d-devil!" She stuttered while regretting releasing him since now he has the dominate lead on her.

"I wish i was him, but unfortunately I'm not. Now what should i do to you?" He said not noticing that her tails were waiving like crazy. "I'm not on the mood for this." He said while releasing her, she was confused about the sudden change and before she would question it Stella entered the inn.

"Hey Add i need to talk to you." She said while sitting in front of him.

"If its about the war between the village and lizard man then its over. Kayak was defeated and everyone was freed from his spell." He said while lying down, he seemed more tired than before.

"Really? Then on behalf of the village we thank you for your services and we'll do our end of the part to help your pursuit of Wally. So while we search rest around the village, you guys deserve it by the look on your face." She said making Add's eyebrow rise a bit. She wouldn't say something like that, she didn't seem like the kind of woman to say that to strangers.

"We thank you Stella. We'll gladly take on that offer." Said Rena towards her with a warm smile, she just got a nod for it.

"I'm going for a walk, if anything happens you know how to contact me." Said Add leaving the building somewhat annoyed, for some reason Stella didn't budge from her place staring at his back.

* * *

><p>Add's P.O.V<p>

I left the inn to get my mind clear, the ongoing events actually pushed me a bit and having some fresh air helps a lot.

"I really need to rest my eyes... Where's a shade when you need one?" I said looking around from place to place to see if there was any shade around, luckily i found one. It wasn't that great of a spot but if it could cover my face then i couldn't complain.

Once i sat down behind a building i let the warm sun rays warm my body while i slowly drifted to sleep, man this feeling is nice... i could hear some people working and some weird sounds. Probably the lizard man making them, they were soothing at the very least.

An odd thing that i have is that when i sleep i hear anything except when I'm not in my designated room. Its really odd but it helps sometimes getting some useful information or to just keep my mind somewhat occupied while keeping my eyes closed. Right now I'm hearing some lizard man gossiping some stuff.

"Hey do you know about Richie's mine? (Richie's mine?) I hear that there are some strange mechanical noises coming from there. (Mechanical noises?) You think Richie bought a machine to mine?" Said one of the lizard man to his companion.

"I doubt he would mine! The only machine he has is his hairdryer!" Now i got to admit, that one was funny.

"When do you think he will tell Stella about the noises? I haven't had a goodnight sleep in two days!" Said one of them clearly grumpy.

"(Wait two days? Didn't Wally arrived around that time? Hmm... I shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. I'm certain that Richie guy will tell Stella about the problem, its only a matter of time and patience.)"

Once they were gone i went back to my pleasant rest, until i received a call from my PHC. Probably one of the gang members wants to talk to me.

"You called?" I asked in a sleepy tone towards the screen that displayed Elsword.

"Hey Add we are waiting for you to start training our partner skills, but Aisha just kept saying to leave you alone and rest. Remember the promise you made?" He said a little annoyed towards me. I knew i forgot something, i promised this guy that i would train with him.

"Oh right! How could forget something like that? Ill be there in thirty seconds." I told both of them before closing the call and inputting the coordinates of where the call was last made. I opened my dimensional gate and appeared right behind him.

"Good thing you gave us this transmitters! Took me a little while to figure it out." How could he not figure it out!? There are only three buttons! One to call, one to transmit a help call and one to transfer data.

* * *

><p>Gang's part before training<p>

After Add left Stella didn't left from her spot, the gang though it was strange so they decided to ask her.

"Hey Stella why are you keeping your eye on Add? Don't tell me you have something for him?" Asked Chung with a little smirk before regretting his decision.

"That's none of your business you little brat!" She said before punching his face making a black eye.

"That's gonna leave a mark later on." Said Elsword failing to contain his laughter at his friend.

"Then why do you keep eyeing him?! It's like you want to know something about him!" Said Chung clearly mad of him getting punched.

"Is it because of his eye?" Asked Aisha out of nowhere somewhat surprising the rest. "If its about that we know about it and we can tell you but anything else we can't." She continued after sitting down on a chair.

"You got me there, how did he got his sclera black? I'm pretty sure the only way is by infusing his body with demonic energy." She said as she was already aware of it thanks to Chacha Buch.

"That's the price he payed for the power of space and time. I've gain my powers thanks to the pendant my master gave me so i had no repercussion." She said with a worried expression giving Stella more interest.

"So what did he put on the line? Somebody? An object of great value?" She asked one more time before getting her answer by Elsword.

"He risked his sanity. Are you happy now?" He said annoyed at her curiosity of his friend. Stella didn't asked anymore questions towards Add and left the place giving them a nod of understanding.

After a couple of minutes resting around with the gang without Stella to ruin the mood Elsword started talking with everyone.

"Hey lets go to that place where Chung and Add fought last time." He said only getting a heavy punch from Chung.

"You want to rub salt on my wounds Elsword? How cruel!" Chung said not amused by Elsword's idea.

"No Chung, its for us to train! Remember? The partner skills that Add told and showed us?" He said making Chung realize what he actually meant by going there. It was big enough for all of them to train.

"Oh now i get it! Sorry for the punch. That's a really good idea Elsword!" Praised Chung to his pal.

"And here i thought your brain was all muscle. Count with us." Said Aisha making Elsword pissed off but let it slide for now.

"Once we get there I'll contact Add to join us, he promised to train with me." He said while figuring out how to contact him through Add's device.

"You should leave him alone, he didn't sleep that much last night." Said Aisha trying to let Add slip out of training. Elsword on the other hand was against it.

"Nope, he'll come and fulfill his promise." He insisted before he figured out how to contact him.

* * *

><p>Gang together present time<p>

"Alright! Now that Add is here i can train with him partner skills!" Said Elsword with enthusiasm. Add on the other hand wanted to rest a bit more, but seeing Elsword made his spirits go up.

"Alright lets do the pairs, since me and Elsword are going to be practice with each other we are ruled out." Informed Add to the rest of the gang.

"Then I'll go with Chung." Said Rena to the others.

"Nice choice, i really thought you two would be a good together in the battlefield." Said Add approving of the pair.

"Then that leaves me and Aisha." Said Ara looking at Aisha with disappointment since she wanted to be with Add.

"Hey don't look at me like that! I'm really powerful like Add!" Retorted Aisha to Ara making her think better of her.

"They have almost the same powers but Add is unique." Said Eun to the gang.

"And why am i unique? For what i can see I'm just another guy." Said Add not really seeing her point.

"Well for starters your past, your powers, your kindness, your attitude, your style. Should i go on?" Responded Eun back waiting for his response.

"For the past part i agree but for the rest everyone can have it. Heck Aisha can be more powerful than me." Said Add back to the gang. They agreed with his point, they could become more powerful than him at anytime. Eun went quiet with Ara and went to train despite of her partner.

"Alright now that we are formed together lets start right now!" Announced Elsword as he dragged Add to some distance from the others.

* * *

><p>Elsword and Add part<p>

"Alright Elsword i got a good skill that i want to test, ready?" He asked to his partner that responded with a nod. "Use final strike at that dummy, I'll follow with my void impact." He explained before executing the plan.

"Final Strike!" Shouted Elsword cutting a black hole with his Conwell, just when he was about to give the finishing strike Add shouted his skill.

"Void Impact!" Add amplified the energy of the black hole of Elsword's skill making it look like his skill was a shade of darkness absorbing the dummy inside. Elsword took that as a signal and made his final slash making the dummy be cut diagonally while being shredded to pieces on the sides. The slash that seemed small actually was amplified and cut deep and long on the ground and it even reached the mountain that was around 50 feet away from them.

"Wow..." Was the only thing Elsword could say since the amount of power that was released from his last slash was so grand that he didn't had words to describe how he did it.

"Now that was a good partner skill! It can rival Aisha's and mine skill power of our partner skill." Said Add to his partner making him go widened eyes.

"You think we can go even above that?" He asked with excitement of a little kid.

"Of course we can! If we put time and effort to something than we can do anything." Responded Add with confidence in his words. Add noticed Aisha and Ara bickering again with each other.

"Oh? You think you can work better with Add? I think it would be the wrong, he would work better with us!" Barked Eun after transforming Ara's body in the celestial fox form.

"Elsword come with me." Said Add with anger in his words. Elsword followed as he already knew what Add was going to do.

* * *

><p>Rena and Chung part<p>

Chung and Rena went some ways from Ara and Aisha the same distance as Add and Elsword took before putting the dummy.

"So what do you think we can do for a partner skill?" Asked Chung to Rena since she might know what would be best for them.

"Well since you and i can attack from a distance how about we do our siege stance?" She asked towards Chung making him nod vigorously to the idea.

"Alright you ready Rena?" He asked after positioning his destroyer towards the dummy.

"Ready!" She confirmed before making the same action has his.

Both of them just waited until the wind calmed down to strike without miscalculating the wind resistance of their projectiles. It seemed time was slowly passing the both of them as the wind was ever so slowly passing. What seemed like half an hour was actually thirty seconds passing and the wind finally subsided.

"Now!" Yelled both of them at the same time releasing their respectful ammunition.

Arrows passed through the dummy while the explosions of the cannonballs made it fly upwards. They then re-position themselves upwards with their weapons relentlessly shooting their enemy. Rena shot more arrows rapidly while Chung needed to aim perfectly and making count his shots before the need to reload comes. The dummy was still airborne while being shot by Rena magnificently with each shot.

"Last shot!" Yelled Chung shooting his last cannonball infused with a disfrozen capsule to the so called enemy. The explosion was at a huge scale making the dummy disappear to ash after the smoke subsided.

"That's how its done!" Said Rena high fiving Chung from their flawless performance.

* * *

><p>Aisha and Ara part<p>

The two didn't seem to get along no matter what since their styles were complete opposites. Whenever Ara would go to attack Aisha was there already with her wand crashing down the dummy they set up.

"That's the sixth time you nearly whacked me!" Yelled Ara and Eun at the same time towards Aisha.

"And that's the sixth time you got in my way!" Barked Aisha back to the both of them.

"Argh! Why couldn't we be with Add? He at least would be easy to train with." Whined Eun to the both of them.

"You took the words out of my mouth little fox. I would be better with him since I, the great magician Aisha, could make so much progress together." Said Aisha arrogantly to her partner.

"Oh? You think you can work better with Add? I think it would be the wrong, he would work better with us!" Barked Eun after transforming Ara's body in the celestial fox form.

"Oh yeah! How abo-" Aisha was cut of by someone close to them.

"Enough!" Yelled Add clearly pissed of as he was walking with Elsword towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it here for now, sorry for not posting any chapter for these past weeks. I had a lot to think about after the events that occurred. Anyway i think its best if i put up a schedule of when chapters are going to be posted so take note, or not.<strong>

**Mondays are for this story, Wednesdays are for the pokemon one and Fridays can either be this one or the pokemon one.**

**Like always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
